Wavering Mind
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: Soundwave has been trapped in the Shadowzone for Primus only knows how long. Finally for what seems like forever, he's freed, but by an unsuspecting person. (Cursing, and other stuff!)
1. Chapter 1

A loud boom is heard in a small yet nice house. The residents of the house, a man and woman, both married look unconcerned of the sound, but never the less they get up and walk towards a room, to which they knock.

"Karly dear are you alright?"

On the other side, said girl perks up, her face black and her hair matted from the small explosion she caused.

"Huh? What?" She questions disoriented.

"Are you alright?" Her father questions from the other side of her door.

"Yeah I'm good." She coughs.

"I think." She mutters waving her hand around to clear the smoke.

She looks at the burned…whatever it is with a scowl.

"Well that turned to shit." She grumbles.

"Be careful with those experiment would you dear, we don't need you going through a repeat of going blind do we?" He mother questions.

Karly grumbles to herself.

"Don't remind me, worst week of my life." She says to her mother whom is still on the other side of the door.

"Well you at least got one good thing out of it, you didn't have to go to school." Her father says cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I went blind for a week, there is nothing awesome about that." She snorts.

Her parents chuckle.

"Well remember to be careful, and used protective covering when you do your experiments." Her mother says with her voice fading as she walks away.

"Yeah, yeah." Karly grumbles cleaning up her mess.

"Just trying to make a simple robot, but NO! Things don't like to go my way!" She grumbles.

With all of the trash picked up she throws it away in a basket filled with other scrap pieces of failed experiments.

"I am damn determined to build a robot that does my homework." She growls dusting herself off.

Looking around her dirty room she sighs.

"Comic book time!" She exclaims.

Sitting back on her bed she begins to read a comic that was sitting on her bed, after several minutes of reading she begins to laugh.

"Oh Deadpool how you crack me up" She grins.

Looking around her room as she sets the comic down, she sighs.

"Guess I could play some Slender…" She says as she walks towards a desk and sits.

Clicking around on her lap top, she begins playing the game, after a few seconds she yelps in surprise and fright and falls out of her chair.

"NO MOSS!" She says.

"Karly could you quiet down!" Her father shouts.

She pouts to herself, before going over to her scrap bin. Fumbling around in it she grabs the recent experiment failure and another recent one, before leaving her room with her tools and failed experiments.

"I'm going outside!" She calls out to her parents.

"Alright, be careful!" Her mother shouts.

Stepping out she shudders a bit as she looks out into the forest next to her house.

"Let's hope no creepy pastas live in there." She grumbles as she walks into it.

After walking through the forest for a few minutes she stops at a clearing surrounded by trees.

"This should be far enough away, I'd hate to get more complaints from our naggy neighbor." She snickers.

Brushing a strained of her black hair out of her face, she curses to herself and pulls it back into a pony-tail. With an eager grin she begins to work on her experiment.

Several hours of working, she grins to herself at her finished work.

"Now to test it." She says.

Flipping a few switches on it, she then turns a knob and begins to wait. After several minutes nothing happens, causing Karly to sag in disappointment.

"Well that su…" She starts only to get cut off.

About 10 feet away from her a green/blue portal opens up, and for several minutes it stays open before a figure walks out. She stares wide-eyed at the very large figure before falling back on her rear and pointing at it.

"SLENDER!" She screeches before running away like a mad person.

The figure looks at her blankly, before a long tentacle snatches her up by the foot. As soon as she's grabbed she falls onto the grass with a grunt, before yelping when she's dragged back. Soon she finds herself being hung upside down looking into a visor.

"Holy shit!" She breathes.

She looks at it for a moment.

"Hey! You're not Slender…Damn…that's a disappointment." She sighs before yelping when she remember she's upside down.

"Okay asshole, I don't know what your problem is, but I swear to God if you do not put me down I'm going to beat your giant metal ass!" She huffs.

The metal figure tilts it's helm, small little waves in the middle of it screen. After a few moments of silence she sighs.

"Your not going to put me down are you?" She questions.

The being shakes it's head.

"Okaaay, well since you're not going to put me down, can you at least have the decency to hold me up right, I don't won't to die because of all the blood going to my head." She says.

It does as she asks and holds her upright.

"So are you a robot or something?"

**"Or something." **It says back in her voice.

She jolts.

"Holy shit! That's awesome!" She exclaims.

"So what exactly are you?" She questions.

It stares at her blankly for a moment.

**_"Cyber…tron…i…an." _**It says in many different voices.

"Cybertronian?" She questions.

It nods.

"Are you perhaps an alien, because I know sure as hell you weren't built, your WAY too advance for that." She says.

It nods.

"So…." She says looking around.

"You gonna put me down?" She questions.

It shakes it's head.

"Why not?" She huffs.

**_"Freed…..me….need…to know…why." _**It says.

She stares at the Cybertronian for a moment.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're implying." She says.

It tilts it's head, she sighs before pointing over to her experiment.

"That, is what freed you or whatever, I built it." She says.

It looks over to the scrappy looking device, before it snatches it up with one of its tentacle like appendage. As it does this she looks over the strange figure with curiosity.

_"It looks to be male…ish, I think…" _She says in her thoughts.

"So is there any other reason why you need to keep holding me?" She questions.

He looks over at her before dropping her suddenly, making her crash to the ground with a pained yelp.

"Was that really necessary?!" She snarls

He looks over at her, before looking back at the device.

"Asshole." She scoffs.

Either he didn't hear her, or he chose to ignore her, probably the latter. She scowls up at the Cybertronian, before standing up and kicking a stone. Suddenly the Cybertronian lifts her up and inspects her, she sends him a questioning glance.

"What the heck is your problem?" She questions calmly.

**_"Eye…..Are…PuR..ple." _**He says in several different voices.

She crosses her arms.

"Yeah? So?" She says defensively.

**_"Why? 's NoT….a….normal…..human….Eye color." _**He says.

She shrugs.

"I was born with it, rare genetic thing, my grandmother had violet eyes also, but we're the only two." She says.

He stares at her a moment longer through his screen like face.

**_"Name." _**He says simply still using other voices.

"Karly." She says simply.

"What's yours?" She questions.

He looks at her a moment.

**_"Sound…..wave"_**

* * *

**_Yet another story added by me! XD_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_ This is indeed a TF Prime fic. :D_**

**_By the way this takes place a few weeks after Soundwave gets sent to the Shadowzone._**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karly's POV:  
**I look up at the giant being before me, Soundwave is what he called himself. So far this Soundwave has been a pain in my ass.

"Well it's nice to meet you Soundwave, but it's late and I need to leave." I say while he, what I assume stares at me.

He shakes his head.

"Why the hell not?!" I snarl.

He says nothing making me grumble to myself.

"Prick." I mutter.

He flips me back upside down making me yelp.

"Hey you asshole!" I snarl enraged.

A smiley face appears on his screen face.

"Oh you find this funny do you?! I'll show you funny!" I snarl.

He begins walking still holding me and my experiment, and to my luck towards my house, I grin internally at this. After walking a few minutes we make it to the clearing of my house, wiggling in his grasp, I manage to break free, only to remember he's like 15 feet tall. I squeal and tightly shut my eyes, only to feel a grasp around my ankle stopping my fall and discarding me onto the ground, making me land with a grunt.

Looking up I watch as the Cybertronian, Soundwave give me a final glance before transforming and leaving with my experiment.

"HEY!" I shout.

I watch slowly as his form disappears over the horizon, and a small bit of disappointment fills me.

"First exiting thing to ever happen in my life and it leaves…With MY experiment that for once worked." I sigh.

I trudge towards my house slowly.

"Fuck my life." I snarl.

Walking inside my house, I call out to my parents.

"I'm back!" I shout.

"How'd it go?" My dad questions cheerfully, popping his head out of the kitchen.

"What do you think?" I say grumpily.

He chuckles.

"I'm sure it'll work out eventually squirt!" He says still cheerful as always.

I stare at him a moment.

"Your cheerfulness disgusts me." I deadpan.

He pouts.

"So mean. I have to deal with your mother, cut me some slack." He says.

"What was that?" I hear my mother warn.

My father sweat drops.

"Nothing dear, I love you!" He says chuckling nervously.

I hear a chuckle.

"That's what I thought." I hear her say.

My father wipes his brow dramatically.

"That folks was a close encounter with the beast." He mutters.

I chuckle as my dad manages to get flour in his black hair, making him send me a questioning glance.

"What?" He asks.

I wave him off.

"Oh nothing~" I say in a sing-song voice leaving him alone.

Walking down the halls of my house, I walk into my mother's work room. Once behind her I wrap my arms around her neck and peck her cheek.

"How's work mama?" I question.

She chuckles.

"Going great so far, I just need to check in with the band." She says.

My mother is a manager to a band called Slash Monkey, a popular band. In my opinion they suck, all I manage to make out of the music is weird guitar riffs and a man screaming, which ironically enough sounds like a dying monkey.

"Have you warmed up on your guitar playing Karly?" My mother questions.

I shrug.

"Not really." I say.

She chuckles.

" I know you prefer drawing, but you're so good at playing guitar I'd hate to see a talent go to waste." She says.

I shrug once more.

"Eh, I'm still a beginner mom, I can't really play any of the songs I want to." I grumble.

She rolls her eyes.

"Practice baby, practice." She says before a phone ringing interrupts our conversation.

I sigh.

" Talk to you later mom." I say walking out.

She covers the phone.

"Love you!" She says before talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

As I walk to my room I hear an explosion then my dads yelp.

"I'm alright!" He shouts.

"Let me guess you mixed vinegar and baking soda together again didn't you?" I say.

"NO! Okay..maybe just a little." He says from the kitchen.

I roll my eyes before walking into my room, spotting my phone and headphones I jump onto my bed and snatch them up. Putting on my headphones, I shut my eyes as the music plays into my ears.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV sorta: Before he was free**

He didn't know how long he had been in this Primus forsaken dimension, all he knew is he wanted out….NOW. He was extremely low on energon, to the point he was fighting stasis lock.

He was curious as to what happened to his Lord and master after the Autobot assault.

Was he offline?

Did the Autobots win?

Or was it the Decepticons whom prevailed?

He didn't know, though he did desperately want to know. Normally he'd been able to see what was going on around him as the attack insued, but something happened in the dimension, and all he could see was well…nothing.

He was at his ends, the emptiness and lack of contact with any other mech or femme was driving him mad, and before long he would snap.

Soundwave let out a long dragging vent, before his attention is immediately caught. A loud whirring sounded to his side, and a blue/green portal made itself known.

Had Megatron found a way to set him free?

He wasn't sure, but he know he wasn't going to waste his chance of escaping from this Pit. Calmly as always he stalks through the portal, he expected to see the Nemesis, Megatron, and maybe even that annoying traitorous second in command Starscream. He, however, was wrong.

There on the other side of the portal was a small human femme, perhaps around the age of the Autobot pet, Jack. As soon as the human seen him walk through the portal, she yelped in surprise, before pointing at him.

"SLENDER!" She screeches.

He tilts his helm in curiousity. Humans, such strange fickle creatures indeed. Soundwave knew immediately that the human was the one to free him, but he wanted to know why.

Quickly he sent an appendage after the small femme, and quickly grasped her by the pede, before dragging her back. Holding her upside down he inspected the human, like the Autobot pet, Jack, this human had the black stringy substance known as hair, only it was darker and longer. She wore a purple t-shirt, with black…Skinny jeans? Whatever they were he didn't really care , all he wanted was answers.

"Holy shit!" The femme breathes.

She looks him over.

"Hey! Your not Slender!" She exclaims.

He tilts his helm in interest, as the human yelps when she realizes she's upside down.

"Okay asshole, I don't know what your problem is, but I swear to God if you do not put me down I'm going to beat your giant metal ass!" She huffs

This human was strange, she showed no fear what so ever towards him, in fact she was even threatening him. Was this human mentally unstable?

"Your not going to put me down are you?" She questions.

No, he was not. So to answer her question he shakes his helm

"Okaaay, well since you're not going to put me down, can you at least have the decency to hold me up right, I don't won't to die because of all the blood going to my head." She says.

Deciding that letting the human die from whatever the femme just said was not a good idea, because he wanted answers, Soundwave moves her from her upside down position.

"So are you a robot or something?"

**"Or something." **He says back towards her in her voice

She jolts.

"Holy shit! That's awesome!" She exclaims.

Again, was something wrong with this human? Was she stupid?

"So what exactly are you?" She questions.

Soundwave inspects her for a moment before answering

**_ "Cyber…tron…i…an." _**He says in many different voices.

"Cybertronian?" She questions.

He nods.

"Are you perhaps an alien, because I know sure as hell you weren't built, your WAY too advance for that." She says.

Wow so she is smart! That's a shocker.

"So…." She says looking around.

"You gonna put me down?" She questions.

Soundwave feels a slight bit of annoyance, and shakes his head slowly.

"Why not?" She huffs.

**_"Freed…..me….need…to know…why." _** He says simply.

She stares at him for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're implying." She says.

It tilts it's head, she sighs before pointing over to her experiment.

"That, is what freed you or whatever, I built it." She says pointing to a scrappy looking device.

That is not what brought him back into the correct dimension, was it? It looked like something a scraplet would purge up. For once Soundwave is amazed, after all a HUMAN, managed to free him from his prison, with a hunk of scrap no less.

Still with the femme in his grasp, he sends his other appendage after the device.

"So is there any other reason why you need to keep holding me?" She questions.

He looks over at her before dropping her suddenly, making her crash to the ground with a pained yelp.

"Was that really necessary?!" She snarls

Well you wanted down femme, why are you complaining? Looking back towards the device, he begins to scan over the hunk of scrap.

"Asshole." She scoffs.

Hearing her, Soundwave chooses to ignore the mouthy femme, and contine looking over the device that she somehow managed to construct.

How does something look so trashy and poorly made, work and manage to free him from another dimension? Well this femme has managed to do just that. The cables in the thing were hardly useable, and the plating in it was rusted and dented.

Soundwave sighs mentally, before snatching the femme back up, getting a yelp from her. He looks her over for a moment, before his optics notice the color of her optics, .

"What the heck is your problem?" She questions calmly, for once

**_ "Eye…..Are…PuR..ple." _**He says.

She crosses her arms.

"Yeah? So?" She says defensively.

**_"Why? 's NoT….a….normal…..human….Eye color." _**He says intrigued.

She shrugs.

"I was born with it, rare genetic thing, my grandmother had violet eyes also, but we're the only two." She says.

Soundwave stares at the human femme for a moment longer. Curiosity fills the mech as he looks her over.

**_ "Name." _**He says simply

"Karly." She says simply back at him

"What's yours?" She questions.

He looks at her a moment.

**_"Sound…..wave"_**

She stares at him with her violet eyes, before speaking.

"Well it's nice to meet you Soundwave, but it's late and I need to leave." She says.

Soundwave of course shakes his helm. Why should he let her go? She could be of some use to him.

"Why the hell not?!" She snarls at him.

This femme has a lot of courage to shout at him, with just a simple squeeze he could end her pathetic life, but he didn't want to clean her guts and blood out of his armor, it's would be too much of a hassle and an annoyance.

So instead of answering the femme, he ignores her.

"Prick." She mutters.

Soundwave quickly flips her back upside down hearing her insult, a small bit of amusement filling him hearing her grunts of rage.

"Hey! Asshole!" She exclaims with rage.

Wanting to annoy the femme more, Soundwave puts what the humans call a smiley face on his screen.

"Oh you find this funny do you?! I'll show you funny!" She snarls wiggling in his grasp.

Ignoring her he begins to walk in a direction, not really caring where it takes him. After a few moments he makes it to a clearing where a human housing unit lays. Seeing the house, the human wiggles in his grip before falling when she manages to break free.

He watches as the human clenches her optics shut as the ground get closer to her. With a sigh Soundwave catches the troublesome femme with his appendage, before dropping her on the ground. She lands with a grunt before looking back up at him.

An alert pops up in his vision reminding him he needed energon. So with one last look at the femme, he transforms and leaves the femme. BUT, with the intent of returning, after all the femme could be of some use, and if she got too annoying he could just kill her.

With that in mind, Soundwave begins scouting for energon.

* * *

**_I have to say I enjoy typing from Soundwave's POV, it's amusing trying to figure out what he thinks._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_P.S. Thank you all for the review! *Hands you all digital cookies*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karly's POV:  
**It's been a least a week since I met Soundwave, and a week since he left. Ever since meeting him I feel uneasy, think of it as a sort of twilight zone moment, and you really don't know what the flip is going on. Or maybe one of those weird dreams where you get to hang out with one of your favorite fictional characters only for them to disappear and no matter how hard you search in your dream you can't ever find them.

If you just understood what I'm trying to say, that's exactly how I feel. I mean I just met a 15 foot tall giant metal alien robot that is called a Cybertronian, and he just disappears. I'm often finding it hard to believe that it really even happened, especially with all the weird shit that happens when my experiments explode; it could have very well been an illusion, as disappointing as it sounds. Fortunately if my experiment had not been missing, I would have believed it, plus that 15 foot robot leaves foot prints the size of my body…

So since Soundwave left, I've been forced to go back to my boring life or repeating the same crap over and over. Sleep, school, home, sleep, repeat, it's the same crap over and over, and since I've learnt humans aren't the only living beings in the universe this repeat of thing is driving me absolutely insane.

"Karly would you quit clicking your pen!"

I jolt at hear the voice, getting laughs from around my classroom. I look up to see my history teach glaring over at me, I sigh and set my pen down. Looking around the room, from my spot at the back, I watch as two students, a boy and a girl, make out in the other corner of the room.

_"Gross, don't they have work to do? I'm pretty sure sucking face isn't going to get you very far unless you're a hooker….Never mind that chick is already dressing like one, she's obviously a born hooker."_

I snort silently to myself, before I feel something hit me, then a round of snickers.

"Freak!" Someone whispers harshly at me.

I sigh.

_"If murder wasn't illegal.."  
_Looking down at my note-book I begin to draw the first thing that comes to mind, when finished I realize I drew the alien robot, Soundwave. Looking down at it I snicker silently to myself before adding a suit to his body, and drawing his appendages, then at the top of the paper I put 'Slenderwave.'

_"I am WAY too easily amused."  
_Looking up at the clock, I grab my things and get up.

"What do you thi…" My teacher gets cut off by the bell.

Being the first up, I make it out of the room first and to my locker before the stampede of teenagers run me over. Grabbing my bag, I stuff my note-book inside and walk out of the school.

_"Eh I really don't feel like going to whatever the next class is called, I'll skip." _

Walking down the steps up my school, I notice rain pouring down, with a sigh I throw my hood on even though it won't help me what so ever. Walking past the park, I notice the sounds of foot steps behind me, and I stop already expecting the worst.

"Hey freak!" I hear a voice shout.

I ignore the boy and continue walking.

"Freak! He's talking to you!" Then a hand grabs my shoulder and shoves me to the ground.

I land with a groan when I bite my tongue by accident.

"Think your so cool skipping cool do ya?" I hear a voice snicker.

I sit up and ignore the boy.

"Hey mute!" Another snarls.

_"I'm not mute idiot! I'd just rather not waste my voice on idiots like you."_

I look over to the boys harassing me with annoyance. Before I could move to stand a blow to my stomach makes me gag as pain erupts in my stomach. I fall back on my side clutching my stomach, clenching my teeth hoping the pain would subside.

_"This is the first time I've actually been hit….I should have expected it, I'm the new kid…"_

Trying to sit up, someone grabs me up by the collar, forcing me to my feet. I look up at the boy holding me with defiance, causing him to chuckle.

"Your actually easy on the eyes, freak. But not for long." He says darkly.

He pulls his fist back and slams it into my face, making my head snap back and pain burst all over my face. I taste something coppery in my mouth, and I realize I have a busted lip. The boy drops me to the ground in a heap, making me land with a groan as I try to crawl away and stand.

"Get her." The boy commands with a cackle.

Several kicks land in my sides, making me clench my eyes and teeth as pain erupts all over my body. By the time they're finished I'm sporting at least 2 cracked ribs and several gashes and bruises. When they leave one boy steps directly on my fingers making more pain hit me.

Several minutes a lay there, not moving, before finally I stand to my feet with a sway. My hands shake and my eyes are red with rage, and I let out a cry of rage before punching a tree, causing a crack to echo before I begin to feel pain in my knuckles. I let out a groan, before looking around, my clothes wet and muddy from the rain and beating. A shiver racks my body, as I lose body heat from the ruthless pouring rain. Spotting the forest that leads to my house, I stagger into it, and walk at least a mile, before I fall into the leaves with a moan of pain.

Luckily the trees were keeping the rain off of me, but it didn't keep the cold away. I curl up in a ball, shivering and gasping for air.

"Fuck." I wheeze trying to breathe only for pain to erupt in my ribs.

I try to take small labored breathes, but my lungs demand more air, causing spots to show in my vision. Looking around I notice I have absolutely no clue where I am, nor how far I am from my house.

"Oh…great j..just my fucking luck." I wheeze sitting up against a tree.

_"I need to make a fire, there is no way I'll be able to make it to the house, and like an idiot I left my phone at the house by accident."_

Looking around, I see nothing that would help me make a fire, all of the branches were damp and unusable and I saw nothing else that could help me.

I tremble violently, and chuckle.

"If I die, those fuckers will most likely be sentenced to life." I wheeze feeling a small sense of satisfaction.

"But I'm not going to die, I'll make sure of that." I groan pulling myself to my feet.

I stagger in a direction I'm hoping will take me home, and after several minutes of staggering around I find the clearing I met the Cybertronian at. My luck always seemed to suck for me, because as soon as I made it to the clearing, where all of the rain was pouring, my body refused to work any longer, and I collapsed.

"I'm so pathetic." I sigh.

My body trembles violently, and all I can feel is numbness, looking sluggishly up, I begin to force myself to crawl along the muddy ground. Finally after I would assume an hour, I make it out of the clearing and back into the forest towards my house, but finally by body fully stops working for me and I lay limply on the ground.

I begin to wheeze even more and cry out in pain when I begin to cough violently.

_"Great pneumonia just what I needed."_

With that I drop into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

After about an Earth week, the mech finally managed to find energon. Now all he had to do was locate the femme, and get her to assist him with his new base, but, alas finding the human was proving difficult. After having looked at her documents and profiles, he began searching around in the places she might be.

First he checked her housing unit, nothing.

Then her school, nothing.

Though there was something that caught his attention. I was a small group of about 4 human mechs all either the same age as the girl or older. They were all laughing and doing a now known thing among humans, pot.

Humans, again he'd never understand. Why waste your already pathetically short life for something as foolish as an Earth drug. However, it wasn't the fact they were smoking that caught his attention, it was what they were talking about.

"Oh Jet you should've been there, me and the guys beat the shit out of the freak." A brown headed boy brags.

The Jet kid chuckles.

"Where'd ya leave er?' He questions.

"At the park." The brown-haired boy chuckles.

A movement from the side catches his attention, a younger mech, maybe around the age of the Autobot pet Raff, standing silently and somewhat scared.

"Why do you have to pick on her? She didn't do anything, she can't help she has different eyes." The boy says.

The Jet boy glares over at the sparkling.

"Shut it brat! The only reason you hear is because mom and pa are out drinking, your lucky I didn't leave you with that perverted old man." He threatens. The boy shrinks back and moves to the other side of the area, away from his sibling and his friends.

Different eyes huh? The femme was the only one he knew of with different eyes, he'd have to inspect this park area. With that in mind Soundwave takes off hopefully he'll be able to locate the troublesome femme.

Once he had made it to this park where the human boys said they left a girl, he saw nothing. Scanning around a small crimson spot catches the silent mech's attention. Walking closer to it, he scans it.

Human blood, and from the looks of it rather recent. Looking for more, he locates several other drops leading toward the forest.

Guess that's the way the human went.

Walking into the forest, Soundwave maneuvers around the large trees, before coming upon the clearing from before. Looking around as rain lightly sprinkles on him, a small movement catches his attention. Walking closer, he realizes it's the human femme, scanning her he finds she as one broken rib, and two cracked, as well as having the first stages of hypothermia.

Well he can't just take her to her unit, not like this.

Soundwave sighs.

Decisions, decisions.

Finally he gently wraps his appendage around her, and bringing her closer, looking her over he sees she's unconscious.

Such a troublesome femme.

_If she were so troublesome why waste your time on her?_

Soundwave pauses, that small nagging voice had a point. No point of dwelling on it though, dwell any longer the femme will die. Transforming around the femme, he flies towards the closest human medical center. Landing ways away from the hospital, Soundwave maneuvers his appendage to set the femme on the ground gently.

Now to get the human up there..

An idea pops to his processor.

Ah yes the holoforms. If Soundwave remember correctly, which he did, Knockout installed on into him as well as the other Decepticons.

For once this holoform might prove useful.

Turing on the holoform, Soundwave looks down at the girl and gently picker her up.

Primus she's cold, that can't be good. Quickly with the human in his arms, he stalks into the hospital. A femme nurse notices the girl and quickly comes to her side.

"What happened?" She questions taking her and setting her into a wheelchair.

Sigh, he's going to have to use his voice isn't he? How troublesome.

"Girl: Beaten by teen boys." He says using his real voice.

The femme stares at him a moment, before Soundwave sends her a glare through his visor like glasses, causing her to jump into action. He watch calmly as she and a few other nurses and doctors wheel the unconscious girl away. One human is left standing in the room, a male.

"Could I get the name of the girl? Also are you her guardian?" The male questions.

"Karly Harlem Question: No." He says simply.

The doctor nods.

"Do you know the girl's parents?" The male questions.

Soundwave shakes his head.

"May I get your name sir?" The doctor questions.

Soundwave turns away.

"Name: Unimportant."

Once outside, he turns the holoform off. Thinking back to the femme he sighs.

Troublesome indeed.

* * *

**_I'm having way too much fun typing Soundwave's POV XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have an awesome day/night!_**

**_Here are some digital cookies for all reviewers! (::::)_**

**_See ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Karly's POV:**

_"I feel like I've been ran over by a bus."_

I groan as I stir from my unconscious state, opening my eyes I quickly snap the shut from the blinding light in the room.

_"Jeez did I really die?! It's brighter than heaven in here!"_

"She's awake!" I hear a familiar voice say excitedly.

Opening my eyes once more, I see my father smiling down at me as well as my mother.

"Hey kiddo how do you feel?" He questions.

"Like shit." I groan.

He chuckles, before my mother knocks him to the side and begins to hug me.

"We were so worried! When we got the call you were in the hospital, we didn't know what to expect." She says kissing me on the cheek.

I grin at her.

"I fine though aren't I?" I say.

They smile, before their smiles turn to frowns.

"How long have you been getting bullied?" My father questions.

I shrug.

"Since forever." I say casually.

Their eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" My mother exclaims.

"Because it would have done absolutely nothing." I snap.

I see a hurt look come across my mother's eyes and I sigh.

"I'm sorry mom, just feeling grumpy is all." I say.

She nods.

"I understand dear." She says kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Who brought me here? I remember passing out in the forest." I question.

She shrugs.

"The doctors said he wouldn't say his name. They said he had dark purplish hair almost black, and he wore a pair of black sunglasses, he had on black clothing with hints of neon purple in them. That's all we know, do you perhaps know him dear?" My mother questions as she hugs me her brunette hair getting in my face.

Swatting at her, she chuckles.

"No, I've never seen or heard of anyone I know wear that kind of clothing." I say

My parents nod.

"So how long have I been dead to the world?" I question.

"2 days, you had a broken rib, and 2 cracked, as well as going through the first stages of hypothermia, you're lucky that man found you." My father says.

I smile.

"I guess I am huh?" I chuckle

3 hours later I was being set free from the hospital, thank God. Like most people, I can't stand hospitals, especially knowing that somewhere in the building there are at least 2 people dying, or suffering in agony. Yeah not exactly my cup of tea.

Sitting in my room reading Deadpool comics, I look towards my window, feeling slightly stuffy I walk over and open it before sitting back down on my bed. Getting to focused on the comic I fail to notice the whirring sound in my room. After a few minutes of reading, I let out a yelp when I feel something grab me by the ankle and carry me out the window.

Looking from my upside down position I let out a curse.

"Damn it Soundwave! A tap on the window would have been WAY more suitable!" I snarl as I hand upside down.

I spit slightly trying to get my hair out of my mouth. As I do this Soundwave carries me into the forest.

"Oh you know nothing creepy about taking a helpless teenage girl into the forest!" I snort sarcastically.

Soundwave sends me a glance before he continues to walk. I cross my arms as I sway back and forth, still upside down, my hair whacking me in the face. Finally after walking through the forest for some time, Soundwave carries me into a cave, which has several large monitors and a large metal looking bed, way too big to belong to a human.

"So I'm guessing this is your house now?" I question as he sit me down on a large table.

Soundwave nods, before turning to a monitor and begins to type several things in.

"So is there any reason you brought me here? I questions.

He turns around and hands me a piece of paper. Looking it over I give him a deadpanned look.

"So I'm your grocery shopper?" I say.

He nods, while I sigh.

"How the hell am I supposed to transport all of this?" I question.

He shrugs.

"So helpful." I mutter sarcastically.

"Alright fine, I'll help you. But then again I was going to whether I wanted to or not, am I right?" I say sending a glare to the giant Cybertronian.

He glances at me before going back to his typing.

"Whatever." I scoff.

Looking around I sigh.

"Could you at least take me back to my house, so I can get some money and maybe some transportation?" I ask.

Soundwave turns to me and hands me a credit card, before he moves over to a clear area and transforms into a jet looking thing. I yelp when he sends one of his tentacles after me and sits me down in the cockpit of the jet.

"That works too I suppose." I mutter.

I look out the window as he begins to fly out of the cave, my eyes widen in awe before I giggle happily.

"This is awesome!" I exclaim happily.

Of course he says nothing, making me sigh.

"You need to talk more, your quietness is very boring. If you're going to kidnap a human, you have to at least talk to them." I say as I lean back in the chair with my hands behind my head.

No answer.

"Whatever." I scoff.

Finally after sometime Soundwave lands several feet away from a large cavern

"Um where the heck are we at exactly?" I question.

**_"Jasper….Nevada."_**

My eyes bug.

"Dude we're like 50,000 miles away from my state!"

**_"803 miles." _**He corrects me.

I snort.

"Smart ass."

He opens his cockpit before chunking me out with one of his appendages, making me land on my ass.

"Thanks asshole! I always wanted to get thrown out of an alien jet before!" I snarl sarcastically.

**_"Dreams come true." _**He says using a Disney ad, already back in his true form.

I choke back a laugh.

"So you do have a sense of humor, charming." I scoff.

Standing on my feet I dust myself off before following after the giant.

"So are you a male or female, because you look awfully male, but I don't want to offend you since you're like twice my size and could easily squish me." I say.

**_"Question A." _**He says in another voice.

"So your male, so does your kind have a special term for males? Because it would be extremely ironic if they were called males on your planet as well." I ask.

**_"M..ech" _**He says.

"Mech huh?" I mutter.

"What about for females?" I question.

**_"Fem…me." _**He says.

"Cool." I smile catching up with his long strides.

He sends me a side glance before looking forward.

"So I'm guessing the list you gave me is what I'm supposed to be looking for?" I question.

He nods.

"It a good thing I know what all of these things are." I mutter looking at the paper.

Once inside the building I notice it's all military stuff, but it seems to be abandon.

"I could go out and say stealing is bad….But I'm pretty sure you don't care." I say.

He looks at me before he starts scavenging around, deciding if I want to go home, I'd better help. Kicking a few thing around I notice a small symbol, it looked as if it fell off of something. Picking it up I notice it's the same symbol on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Hey Sound look what I found!~" I say.

He looks over to me as I hold the symbol up, he holds his hand out, and drop it in his palm. He brings it closer to his face, before he tucks it somewhere.

I turn back to look around in the junk, occasionally handing the parts Soundwave needed over to him when I found them. As I pick up a piece of metal it slips from my hand and cuts a gash across my palm, making me hiss, looking over to Soundwave I see him staring at me. Discreetly I hide my hand behind my back.

"What?" I question tilting my head.

He turns away, and begins to look through the junk. As he does this I look to my palm, blood drips onto the concrete, and I can't help but to stare at it a small feeling in the pit of my stomach. Clenching my fist I ignore the sting of pain, and rip a section of my shirt off and quickly tying it around my hand. I let out a sigh before looking around again, occasionally I send Soundwave a glance or two. For some reason the mech before me is very interesting, which I guess it has a lot to do with the fact he's an alien and a robot, even though robot is probably a very offensive word for him and his kind.

Stopping a bit I lean against a pole, deep in thought, I felt extremely uneasy and something was majorly wrong. My heart crept with dread, and I kept feeling like I wanted to go home, better yet NEEDED.

"S….Soundwave can you take me home?" I question the uneasiness getting stronger.

He nods, and snatches me up and transforms. Unlike how I normally would and curse the mech out, I just look blankly out the window anxiety in my stomach. Soundwave lands in the clearing we met, and without waiting I run towards my house as fast as I can.

_"I may be going crazy, but something is really not right."_

As soon as I make it to the clearing where my house lays my eyes widen in horror. My house was engulfed in flames fire trucks surrounding it. Running up to a fireman I grip his arm.

"Is anyone in there?!" I question.

His eyes sadden.

"A man he's trapped in a room, we can't get in there, not with out risking the other's as well as the man's life." He says sorrowfully. I could tell if he could he'd run in there and save my father, but he couldn't, but that didn't mean I can't

Without hesitance I run into the house, ignoring the intense heat as it burns a few places on my flesh.

"DAD!" I scream.

I look around blindly, smoke making me cough violently.

"DAD?!" I scream once more.

I hear a groan at the back of the house.

"Karly?" He whispers coughing.

I run to my father's side, a large piece of wall on him.

"Get out of her baby, it's too late for me." My father coughs.

Tear build in my eyes.

"The hell it is!" I snarl trying to lift the wall off of him.

I struggle to breathe in the smoky house, and I know my dad has it worse. His coughs die down, and I watch in horror as his eyes droop.

"DADDY WAKE UP!" I scream.

He doesn't respond. With a burst of strength I lift the wall off of him as I do this I hear cracking. Looking up I see the ceiling is ready to cave in, quickly I lift my dad up and begin dragging him out of the way. As soon as I get him out of the way, I stagger as black dots make it into my vision from my lack of oxygen.

"DAMN IT!" I snarl.

I spot a window, and quickly I drag my father towards it, I hear my dad groan making relief fill me. Once to the window I push him out, at that moment a fireman comes to my fathers aid while another helps me out. Just as I'm almost out of the building a piece of fiery wood cuts me off and I fall back.

Looking around I avoid the flames trying to find an escape route, I came up empty. Running to my room for a last chance, I fall to the ground as I try to fight unconsciousness.

"At least…I did something worthwhile." I wheeze.

I feel an embrace lift me before I find myself looking up at an unknown man.

"Karly: Troublesome"

I watch as he walks over to my window and kicks it in before carrying me out, I keep myself awake knowing if I fall asleep I might not wake up. As soon as my lungs get their first round of fresh air I begin coughing madly.

"Advice: Don't do stupid things." The man says looking at me.

I chuckle softly.

"That's like telling a fat kid to not eat, it's just no possible." I say.

He says nothing, but walks towards the ambulance. Looking at him, I notice he fits the description of the man whom saved me.

"You saved me before haven't you?" I question.

He says nothing, reminding me of someone.

"If you are… Thank you." I say with a smile still feeling light-headed.

He looks at me, before I hear the sound of voices.

"Oh my baby!" My mother sobs looking towards the house.

I look to the man.

"Set me down would ya?" I say.

The man sets me down onto my feet, attempting to walk, I stumble but catch myself by leaning onto the man.

"Mom!" I shout hoarsely as I begin walking over to my mother whom is running towards me as if a horde of zombies it behind her.

Once she's close enough she tackles me into a hug.

"Don't you EVER do something that foolish again!" She snarls.

I chuckle.

"No guarantees mom, dad would have died if I didn't get him." I say

"How is he by the way?" I question.

She smiles softly.

"They took him to the hospital but he should be fine, they're going to keep him over night just for precaution. How did you get out?" She questions.

I look back towards the man only to see him gone.

"Uh… the window." I say looking back towards her slowly.

She clutches me close to her, before leading me towards the ambulance.

"I'm just happy you're alright." She smiles as she sits me down on the bumper of the ambulance.

Soon the ambulance people check me over, from my eyes to my breathing, before allowing me to go free. I walk over to my mother whom is staring at the remains of our house.

"Well at least we can do the remodeling we always wanted to do mom." I say cheerfully.

She chuckles.

"I guess we can huh?"

"Come on let's go visit your dad." My mom urges.

I shake my head.

"You go ahead mom, I'm…I'm going to stay with a friend." I say.

She gives me a skeptical look before nodding.

"Alright you be careful you hear. I don't need you back in the hospital sharing rooms with your father, God I pity the nurses tending to his loud mouth." She sighs.

I chuckle.

"You guys will argue even in your graves I swear." I say.

She nods.

"Damn straight we will." She chuckles walking toward the car.

"You better call me in 1 hour Karly! Or I'll come after you with my rolling-pin." She says threateningly.

I smirk.

"I'd be scared if it wasn't for the fact your rolling-pin is nothing but ash now." I snort

She rolls her eyes before getting in her car and leaving. I watch as she disappears over the horizon, before I turn towards the forest. I cackle mischievously

"Sleep over with Soundwave!~"

* * *

**_So? How was it? Good I hope! :D_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_More cookies for everyone!_**

**_LATERZ! XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundwave's POV: **

After saving the femme for the second time in a week, Soundwave quickly offlined his holoform once the femme was distracted with embracing her carrier, and focused back on his work at hand.

He, after doing some digging around at the Autobot base, which funnily enough he stumbled upon, he learned of his master's offlining, as well as his reawakening as a puppet for Unicron. Before he finally earned his freedom and disappeared into the stars, with absolutely no intentions to continuing his conquering and the war. He also learned that Cybertron is restored once more and now the Autobot's are working to rebuild the cities.

As tempting as it might have been to return to Cybertron, he knew there was a very strong chance the Autobot's would offline him, or imprison him, something he really did not want.

So he decided to stay on Earth for the time being, maybe even locate his master whom was also a respected friend to a somewhat degree.

Soundwave lets out a vent.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

As he worked with his monitors, his processor wandered back to the violet eyed femme, something about her sparked his interest, why he had no clue, he just knew it was getting out of hand.

Why? Because he's saved her life two times now, TWO times he's save a HUMAN no less. Then again he needed her for help.

So you say…

Ignoring the small annoying part of his processor, his audios pick up on the sounds of rustling, extending one of his appendages he snatches up the intruder by the ankle, getting a familiar cursing snarl.

"Do you have some sort of obsession and lifting me by my FEET?!" The femme snarls.

Just because he wanted some amusement, he move her back and forth making her hair sway around as well as whacking her in the face.

"Fucker!" She hisses.

Amusement fills him, this femme was too easily angered. Looking at her he notices her eyes are dark with annoyance and rage, making his lips twitch behind his screen.

"Okay! Okay! Please just put me down before I decide to hurl on you." She says.

Not liking the idea of her purging on him, he sets her on his large examining table.

**_"W…why are you….here?" _**He questions.

Good question, the femme's homing has burned, and her creator is getting medical treatment, why come out here?

"Well my house burned down, and I really hate hospitals so I decide to pop by and visit you…..Surprise!" She grins.

He rolls his optics.

Maybe he was correct maybe there is something wrong with the femme's processor.

"I almost died! But this dude saved me, he dressed pretty awesome, wish I could get some fancy clothes like that." She says

Yes I know, I was the one that saved your weak squishy life.

"Oh and just so you know I'm going to crash he for the night." She says sitting down on the table with a smirk.

Primus have mercy on his spark, this femme is worse than Knockout!

"You wouldn't have something for me to read, watch, or perhaps help with?" She questions

No, but he could find something for her to do real quick. He didn't need a human femme wreaking havoc in his temporary home.

Well as least she's not like the Autobot Bulkhead's pet, Miko.

For once the annoying whisper in the back of his processor is right. He remembered all to well how many times that femme went out onto the battle field foolishly putting her guardian and fellow humans at risk.

Thinking something over, Soundwave reaching into his subspace and pulls out a datapad, and types a few things in before a human movie begins playing, he wasn't sure what it was or what it was about, but as long as it kept the femme busy he really didn't care. Setting it in her lap, he turns away and goes back to his work.

"Soundwave?"

Primus, what did she want now?!

He turns to her, letting her know he's listening.

"Co..could I consider you my…..friend." She says vulnerable, something not like her.

He processes this for a moment.

Friends? With a human?

Looking at her, he notices her trying to hide her uneasiness and…Fear?

He lets out a vent.

He couldn't just flat out tell her no, after all she's done nothing to him. In fact she's helped him out on more than one occasion, she hasn't been at all a hindrance, besides saving her those few times, but those were beyond her control.

With that in processor, he focuses back onto the femme and nods.

Within moments the femme's uneasy and discomforted face turns to joy, and smile spreads widely over her face, and her eyes light up.

"Thanks!" She giggles.

His spark seemed to warm, seeing the femme's happiness. It could have been in his processor though.

She goes quiet for a few minutes, distracted by the movie.

"You know….Your the first friend I've actually had." She says softly without emotion, something surprising since she always seemed to show emotion in everything she says.

She stays quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"Whether or not you believe it, I'm quiet when I'm around anyone other than my family." She says with slight amusement to her tone.

Could've fooled him.

"Since day one, I've always been the outcast because of my eyes, which is stupid because they make colored contacts for that stuff. I was always called freak, and shoved around. So I choose to be alone and silent, why waste your breath on some idiot? I took to reading, and drawing, as well as studying whatever interested me, instead of trying to make friends." She says.

So there's more to the femme than she lets on, interesting.

"So thank you Soundwave, for being my friend, it means more to me than you'd think." She says smiling over at him.

She goes back to watching the movie; Soundwave looks at her a few moments before turning back to his work.

Soundwave spends the next few hours with his face pointed towards the monitor busy in his work, noticing the femme's quietness, he turns his helm to check on her.

The datapad was laying on the table face down, with the femme sprawled over it in recharge. Her hair was out of the pinning called a pony-tail and was cascaded over her face and back. Her breathing was slow and even, another give away that she was indeed asleep.

She looked so vulnerable, she had absolutely nothing protective over her, nor anything to protect herself with. His spark seemed a thrum differently, somewhat confusing the mech.

With a vent, Soundwave searching in his subspace, before he pulls out a cloth he used to wipe his visor when it got dirty, and set it over the sleeping femme.

If the  
femme continues to stay out here with him, he'd have to get something more suitable for her to sleep on; no doubt the metal table she's sleeping on isn't comfortable for her fragile fleshy body.

The femme moves slightly in her sleep, before she clutches the cloth within her grasp and curling around it, as she does this she lets out small sighs before she goes back to being still.

With a sigh, Soundwave turns back to his work, but not before giving the femme one last stare.

**Karly's POV:**

It's been a week since Soundwave came back, and throughout that week and then some I've spent every waking moment at his cave. I've become attached to him, and I'm sure he's attached to me as well if only a small bit. I don't mind however, I'm happy that he is someone I can call a friend, even though he's a rather quiet and boring friend, he's a friend none of the less.

After the fire, and after my father was released from the hospital, my mother made plans for the house to be rebuilt, this time she decided a two story would better suit us, as well as a larger garage for when I get my first car, IF I ever get one. To be truthful I'm fine just walking, plus driver's ed classes are rather high this year, so I plan on waiting a bit for it to go down. Being 17, if I wait another year I'll get a free class of driver's ed, that's long enough for me to get my learner's permit. It's a rather late start to be getting my learner's permit, but I'm in no rush.

School is about the same, the boys that beat me had charges pressed against them and are now serving community service, so they don't mess with me any longer. That doesn't mean I don't have other harassers.

A group of girls seemed to have made it their job to torment me in school, knocking stuff from my hands, slamming me into lockers, and other cliché stuff bullies do. I'm at my breaking point because of this, I have a BAD temper, it takes a lot to trigger it because I'm normally a calm person and I can keep grasp of my emotions.

I'd rather deal with male harassers because they just beat you up and then their done, chicks like to drag it out, and things they think will bring me to tears actually annoys the crap out of me. I'm not afraid of dealing with bullies, it's just when I finally do, I end up getting suspended or expelled because of the parent of the so called innocent kids getting bullied by me.

Luckily my parent don't care, in fact they encourage me to step up to my bullies, because they know once I finally do deal with them, they'll leave me alone for the most part.

Speaking of my bullies, four of them walk up as I read a story off the internet under a tree.

"Hey freak!" I hear a girl sneers, her friends by her side giggling.

_"How I'd like to beat this chick to a bloody pulp, and people wonder why I'm antisocial and hate people!"_

"Victoria." I say dully.

She snorts.

"Your nothing but a pig, don't you ever say my name you pest!" She hisses.

_"Another rich kid, joy."_

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it, I'm getting real tired of your shit." I say with no emotion.

She gasps in rage.

"How dare you! My daddy ca…"

"Your daddy won't do shit brat!" I sneer with a cruel chuckle standing up from my spot under a tree.

I pop my neck and knuckles and send her a threatening glare, no emotion what so ever on my face. They all step back, shock written on their faces. I choose to used my first line of defense against bullies, my words.

"Your pathetic." I say.

"WHAT?!" She screeches.

I tilt my head.

"Are you deaf, or is all that air in your head blocking your hearing?" I say boredly.

She turns red.

"I'm going to warn you all _once, _leave me the hell alone. I've been lenient ignoring you, but now your nothing more than a pain in my ass. All your attempts at 'bullying' me failed, I could care less what you think of me or what you say, but your harassment as pissed me off to the breaking point. So if you want to keep your clown make-up smeared faces intact, then I suggest you get lost." I sneer.

In a blur a smack sounds around, the girl, Victoria smiles victoriously after smacking me. I sigh.

"Was that a love tap? Surely you can hit better than that?" I say baiting her.

She goes red with red and runs at me, moving to the side I grab her arm and twist it behind her back, and force her to the ground, where I rest my foot on her back, mud from yesterday's rain getting on her designer clothes. Looking up she has mud on her face, and her face is red with rage and embarrassment.

"Who's the pig now? Because I'm not the one rolling in mud." I say bored.

I step off of her, and look at her.

"A broken pride and messed up clothes isn't the only thing you'll leave with if you choose not to leave. So if you have the least bit of intelligence you'd leave me the hell alone." I snarl.

With that I leave, not bothering to go back to class, as I walk from the school grounds, I spot the man from before watching me intently. I look at him a moment before walking towards him.

"Didn't catch your name." I say with a friendly grin.

He looks out past me towards the raging Victoria, before looking back at me.

"Unimportant." He says in a monotone voice.

I shrug.

"Whatever you say." I say nonchalant.

I look around and decide to walk further into town, maybe buy a few things before going to see Soundwave.

"Well then hero, I'll see you later." I say saluting him.

With a grin I begin walking towards the shopping district.

* * *

**_I don't really have much to say._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review…Please?_**

**_See you all later!~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karly's POV:**

I spend several hours looking in stores, not buying anything to save my money, just window shopping and enjoying the for once sunny weather. I'm not one for heat or sunniness, but because of all the rain recently the dull dark clouds have become rather depressing.

My thoughts wander to Soundwave and I can't help but to feel happier. Even though he's extremely quiet I love being in his presence, because for once I have someone to call a friend. Every day after school I go straight to his cave, the whole time I'm walking there I feel excited and giddy. I have to say since meeting him I can't stop grinning, I never was one much for smiling, in fact I'm a normally negative person, still am, but I forget that a lot when I 'm with Sounds.

As I walk down the side walk passing several now closed department stores, I stop and look up to the sky. The sun was setting, and if I don't hurry, I'd be stuck walking home in the dark. So spinning on my heels I begin my walk towards home, but I planned on going to Soundwave's.

I whistle the Slenderman song just because it was the first thing to pop into my mind, and I snicker. Soundwave and Slender looked very similar, maybe Soundwave was the one to start the legend to Slender up….or Slender's really real.

Looking up I groan, the clouds were back and they looked really aggressive.

"This weather is really bipolar." I snort.

I hear thunder sound around, and I sigh in annoyance as a few drops of rain land on my shoulder.

"How the hell can weather change so freaking quickly?!" I snarl as it begins to pour.

Looking around I find no shelter what so ever, leaving me with no choice but to walk in the rain. Thunder crashes around me in the dark sky, and I shiver as the freezing winds hitting my body. As if it couldn't get any worse…I hear a whistle.

"What's a babe like you doing out here?" I hear an older man say with another man by his side.

I stiffen and quicken my pace, but then more men come from the shadows.

_"They were waiting on someone to come by!"_

"Calm down girly, we just want to talk." The man says walking closer.

The smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill my senses, and I resist the urge to gag. Soon the men begin walking closer and closer, and quickly I take off.

Immediately I hear the men chuckle in glee before chasing after me. I push myself to run faster than I have ever ran before, small trickles of fear hitting my heart. Making sure to watch out for objects so I don't trip, I cough as cold wet air flies on my face. By now my body is freezing cold from the ruthless rain and wind. I dart my eyes around hopping to find someone to help me, only to realize the men have managed to run me to the abandon part of town.

_"SHIT!"_

My muscles, my legs, my lungs, and even my eyes burn, my eyes water as my fear gets the best of me. My absolute worst fear may very well come true, being raped. Just thinking of it makes fear consume my heart making me what to erupt into a fit of sobs, and just like the other victims of rape, there's no one to save me.

I feel a force tackle me down, and I fall to the ground harshly, concrete skinning my wet skin making the wounds on my hands and arms worse. Rocks dig into my sides as I bounce and roll across the concrete, before I'm wrenched up by my shoulders harshly, rough voices chuckling at me.

"Don't worry girly, if you behave it won't hurt….much." The man says before I'm attacked.

Another man grabs at my shirt and I kick and scream fighting him and the other men, I hear ripping and I realize my shirt had been ripped. My eyes are wide with horror, as I feel them try to yank of my pants.

"STOP!" I scream kicking and cursing.

I break free for a moment and land several punches into 2 of the men before a blow to my face disorients me. The men hold me back at the leader yanks off my pants, leaving me in my under garments.

Tears break from my eyes and my heart feels with cold undying fear. My heart races in my chest, my breathing is harsh and ragged, I feel a finger get forced into my mouth and I bite down so hard it brings blood, earning me another smack.

"SOME ONE PLEASE! HELP!" I scream tears streaming down my face.

My body trembles as the men continue trying to free me of the rest of my clothing. I clench my eyes shut, a sob breaks out from me and I scream at loud as I can for the first person I think of.

"**SOUNDWAVE!**"

I hear a loud boom shaking the earth and I'm dropped to the wet concrete as rain pours on my semi naked form, I hear shouts from the men and I look up with watery eyes. I watch as a large figure with purple glowing outlines stand a few feet away, my eyes meet with a visor and my eyes water.

"S.. " I whimper with relief.

A man that still has his grip on me is yanked up by Soundwave's tentacle and slammed against a building, causing blood to spatter where the man landed. Soundwave slams his other tentacle down on another man snapping his neck and spine as he's crushed, causing blood to spurt onto the concrete.

Spinning around suddenly he sends another man flying into a building killing him. All that's left is the leader and I watch as Soundwave pulls out something and I hear a humming sound before a shot is fired. Screams are all I hear throughout the time Soundwave kills the men, as well as sickening crunches as bodies are either crushed or slammed against walls.

I look around from my spot on the ground, every single man was dead, leaving Soundwave standing. I look up and see is visor is…red, before it slowly goes back to its normal dark color. I slowly stand to my feet, my eyes water and my heart feels as if it my burst from my chest. I take a step, then another, and before long I'm running towards Soundwave. Once close enough I wrap myself around his leg, sobbing pathetically.

My body shiver's violently, my undergarments the only thing left after the assault are soaked completely. My skin is pale white from the cold, and I cough as the cold air fills my lungs as I sob violently. I feel a grasp around my body, and I look up slightly to see Soundwave has grabbed me with his actual hand. I watch in shock and surprise as he brings me close his chest, before he quickly transforms leaving the scene. In his cockpit I shiver from being cold and shock from what just happened, I feel a sudden burst of heat, and my shivering weakens slightly, curled up in the seat of the jet, I let out a small whimper, before speaking.

"Thank you, thank you so much Soundwave." I say tears slipping down my cheeks.

**_"Thanks: Unneeded Karly: Protected by Soundwave." _**I hear a familiar voice say.

_"It was him…..he's the one that's been saving me!"_

"I owe you so much Soundwave." I whisper to myself.

**_"Karly: Owes me nothing." _**He says.

After a few minutes Soundwave flies into his cave before he transforms around me, before he clutches me closely to his chest. Physical and emotional exhaustion hits me, and I lean my head against Soundwave's chest, my eyes droop before I drop off into sleep.

**Soundwave's POV:**

Soundwave had followed the girl into town, knowing very well how much trouble she can get into. He knew by the uneasy feeling in his spark the femme was going to get into something dangerous, he just didn't know what.

He watched as the human mechs chase her, and he immediately offlined his holoform and quickly transformed and flew as fast as possible towards the femme. As he flew lowly to the ground searching around for the femme, he heard her scream…for him.

Something came over him at that moment, he didn't know what it was but it was overwhelming. His visor went blood red, his energon heated up to the point of boiling, and he transformed quicker than any of his species ever could and slammed into the concrete below.

When he landed, he immediately snatched up the insect holding the femme and threw him at a wall causing a loud yet dull sickening thud to sound around. He slammed his appendage on another insect, before he spin suddenly and whacked another insect into a building. He has gruesomely killed every last human mech, leaving spatters of blood as well as battered bodies of the offlined mechs. Their limbs were twisted, their heads where bashed in, and blood covered well….everywhere and just about everything.

His visor was still red, and he was so full of rage, and he didn't know why. He turned his helm over to the femme, and his rage died instantly and his visor went back to normal.

She was so small, so fragile. She was laying on the concrete sitting up slightly looking at him with wide watery purple eyes. Part of her protoform was showing, her vital areas still covered, and she was shivering violently. Her core temperature was NOT the temperature it should have been.

He was going to reach for her when she stood and took a few slow steps before she ran at him. She practically wrapped herself around his pede, her body trembling from the cold as well as her violent sobs.

He didn't know why but his spark panged at the spark-wrenching sounds of her crying, which was uncommon. He has heard countless sobs, screams, and begs from the torture chambers all the way in the control room where he worked, and not a single one bothered him, yet this femme's had.

Instead of picking her up with one of his appendages like he normally would, he gently wrapped his clawed servos around her delicate form and brought her closer to him. Her cold form made contact with his chassis causing him to grimace slightly at the sudden coldness before he quickly ignored it and transformed.

On the way back to his cave the femme had thanked him, and for the first time he spoke to her in his real voice in his true form. He knew immediately from the look on her face she knew it was him that had saved her, he didn't care, it wasn't like he was keeping it a secret.

Once he had made it back to his cave, he carefully transformed around the semi-naked femme, and brought her back to his chassis, as he walked he noticed her eyed drooping before she finally fell into recharge. Walking over to a corner had grabbed a blanket she had brought to stay there, and wrapped it around here securely.

He checked the temperature in the cave: It was too cold.

With a sigh he decided a better idea to keep the femme warm.

He walked over to his berth, before sitting down at the side of it and swinging his pedes over onto it before leaning back, carefully he set the femme in a comfortable spot on his chassis.

He stared.

Her face was set into a frown, no doubt having night-terrors, and she clutched her blanket in her tiny servos. Her black hair was scattered around her face as well as sticking from being wet, her lips were a very light purple from being cold.

As he watched her body began to brighten, her lips went from a light purple to a soft pink, her skin was back to it's normal pale color and her hair was semi dry.

Why he was watching her he didn't know. How long he had watched her, he didn't know.

Her chassis rose and fell evenly as she slept, her frown was no longer present and she seemed to have a peaceful look upon her face.

Soundwave sighs to himself before shutting his optics.

The things he does for this strange femme unsettled him, but for now no need to ponder.

After a moment he powers down into recharge, listening to the sound of the femmes soft even breathing.

* * *

**_SOUNDWAVE TO THE RESCUE!Geez she's such a trouble magnet…XD _**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night~_**

**_SEE YA! XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karly's POV:**

I feel warm, like as if I'm wrapped in a cocoon of safety. This is by far the safest I have ever felt in my life, and I never wanted this security to go away, not after what happened yesterday.

Slowly I open my eyes, only to realize I'm on something…Better yet someone. I look up only to see Soundwave's face, I blush heavily when I realize I'm in my under garments being held by an alien robot, that is a male no less.

Looking at him for a moment, I realize he's asleep, and I can't help but stare. A small flutter goes through my heart, and I have butterflies go though my stomach. I shake off the feeling and look around, before deciding that waiting for Soundwave to wake it a better idea since I have no clue how to get down, well not without breaking a limb at least.

Waiting on Soundwave to wake, I can't help but to admire the fact this…mech has saved my life THREE times.

_"From here on I'll help Soundwave with whatever it is he needs, and I will make sure no other humans will know of his existence."_

As I think this I hear a whirring, before I see that Soundwave's visor has turned on. Once Soundwave is awake he looks down at me, before sitting up with me still held in his arms. He stands up and sets me on his bed or whatever it is called before speaking…In his REAL voice.

**_"Karly: Wait here." _**

With that he transforms and leave the cave, leaving me alone, stuck on his bed with no way down.

"Gee thanks for setting me down!" I snarl to no one.

I sit there for God knows how long before Soundwave comes back, I watch as he transforms before he hands me a bundle in his hands. Grabbing it I realize its clothes, looking up I grin at him.

"Thanks!~" I giggle.

He nods, before turning away. I smile knowing he has the decency to turn around while I change.

_"Such a gentleman, even though he can be an asshole we he wants."_

Quickly I change into the clothes, and once dresses I give a somewhat grimace at the clothing. I was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress, nothing special about it, just a plan white dress.

_"I hate dresses, oh well beggars can't be choosers."_

I adjust my bangs to go to the side the way I always keep them, before combing my fingers through my long hair. I let out a sigh before speaking.

"I'm done." I say simply.

Soundwave turns around and seems to pause, before lifting me up and setting me on his large table.

"Um Sounds?" He looks at me.

"I need to call my parents, I'm sure their worried about me." I say.

**_"I'm fine, I'm staying at a friend's house." _**He says in my voice.

My eyes widen and I smirk.

"You talked to them for me?" I question.

He nods.

"Cool." I grin.

I tilt my head.

"Is there anything I should know about?" I question.

**_"Karly I'm going with the band to Jasper Nevada for a concert and I won't be back until next week. Your dad also said he has a business trip to California and he won't be back in 2 weeks." _**I hear my mother's voice project from Soundwave.

I sigh.

"Great home alone." I sigh.

Shrugging off the small bit of disappointment I'm feeling I look up to Soundwave with a grin.

"So you have anything for me to do?" I question.

He nods, before he turns around and grabs something, before turning again and setting it next to me. It was my old experiment, then he sets down a piece of paper next to it before speaking.

**_"Directions: Take apart and rebuild following those instructions." _**He says

I nod, not really caring any more that it was my experiment. I'm sure he needed it more than I. I do as the Cybertronian says and rebuild my old experiment following the directions of the piece of paper he gave me, and I have to say I had fun rebuilding it. An hour later my work is finished and I look up to Soundwave with an accomplished grin.

"Finished~ What exactly is this now?"I question.

**_"Answer: Part to ground bridge." _**He says in his monotone voice.

I tilt my head with a questioning look.

"What is a ground bridge." I question.

**_"Answer: Portal that can take you anywhere on Earth." _**He says.

My eyes widen and I grin.

"Cool!" I exclaim.

He just nods before turning away. Letting out a huff I go over to the corner of the table and climb down a latter, before I run over to an area gave to me by Soundwave. It had several things I brought from my house as a way to entertain myself while here. I snatch up my Mp3 player along with my head phones before crawling up on my self-proclaimed rock. I sit down against the wall of the cave and turn on my mp3 player with excitement.

For the next several minutes I jam out to several different songs, before I end up singing to one quietly to myself.

"Once a upon a time and place unknown  
Lived a boy forgot and left all alone  
No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale

Probably since before the day I was born  
Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn  
No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek

I can't help my feeling sad  
Though I guess it ain't too bad  
Calling from the setting sun  
Took my hand and flew away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing  
In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold

Can I die? Can I die?  
I'm just waiting 'til I die  
Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life  
No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail  
Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away

All this time it bore right down to the core  
All the pain had torn and left me sore  
Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side

Cannot look or hear or speak to me  
But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"  
I can't give and I wish I did  
But I just don't have the tongue

Crave a home I've never had  
Though I guess it ain't too bad  
"Let's just leave and go back home"  
Take my hand and fly away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things  
On my own never known of this light leading me home  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone

"Can I try? Can I try?"  
"Never know until I try"  
But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life  
In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill  
But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Day is done now and soon the dawn will break  
Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake  
What if this place was made of only me and you?  
If just the world and everyone would all go away  
If just the world and everyone would all go away

Tell me why Tell me why  
A small voice will tell me why  
No it's not the voice of you or I but  
ALL MAN KIND  
Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist  
That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Tell me why Tell me why  
Though you answer to me "why?"  
What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!  
In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there  
Cause a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear

Tell me why Tell me dear  
There's ringing in my ear

Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away" I finish the song with a small smile.

My voice wasn't good, but it wasn't awful, it was more…Plain. Not really terrible but not beautiful like some of the famous singers' are. I didn't care though, it wasn't like I was planning on being a singer anyways, I just do it merely for fun.

I continue to hum the song to myself before I glance over only to see Soundwave staring at me. I blush ten shade of red knowing he heard me.

"Uh..uh s..sorry if I uh disturbed you." I stutter in embarrassment.

He says nothing as usual and turns away.

_"If I'm going to sing make sure to keep it on the down low, I don't want to burst Soundwave's…Audios? With my singing, or annoy him."_

Deciding that drawing would be a better and less disruptive way of keeping myself occupied, I get off of my rock and grab my sketch book and my pencils before climbing back up to my rock. Sitting down I think of what to draw before I look over to Soundwave, smiling I begin sketching him as he works quietly.

With the basic outline of the drawing, I don't bother looking up I just work on my drawing of Soundwave with a concentrated look. I'm not exactly sure how long I worked on it, but finally after at least 3 mess ups I FINALLY managed to make it look good, great in fact.

_"Hm this is my best drawing yet." _I grin.

Hearing a whirr I look up only to see Soundwave looking down at my drawing of him, I jump in surprise before I blush heavily and begin stuttering to myself.

"I uh got bored s..so I drew the first thing I..I saw in front of me" I say trying to cover myself.

**_"Sure"_** I hear a little boy's voice say sarcastically.

I blush before looking away from his with a scowl.

"Whatever." I growl.

Suddenly Soundwave snatches me up before transforming around me, making me yelp in surprise.

"A little warning would have been sufficient." I growl.

I watch as a smiley face appear on the screen of the control panels of the jet making me laugh sarcastically.

"Hardy fucking har, you're so hilarious." I snort.

Looking out of the window I look at the screen.

"Um where are we going?" I question.

**_"You'll see." _**I hear a woman's voice say.

I grumble to myself

_"Surprises, I hate surprises."_

* * *

**_Ugh I feel like major crap, my head hurt like nothing else. *Sigh*_**

**_But on the bright side, it's going to snow sometime within the next couple of days! I'm sure the rest of you peeps that live in the big state of Oklahoma would know~ XD_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all next chapter!_**

**_Song: Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story - (English version) Original sung by IA_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Karly's POV:  
**As soon as we land Soundwave dumps me onto the ground making me send him a glare, while he has an amused aura about him.

So far I've gotten good at reading him, but that's just sort of a talent for me is reading people. I'm more of an observer than a talker which apparently is a shocker for Soundwave. But hey, when you don't talk much it leaves you with LOTS of different things to talk about. And as I've said Soundwave is the first REAL friend I have ever had.

Looking up at my so called friend I shoot him another glare before dusting myself off and looking around.

"Well this is some surprise, in the middle of a canyon in the HOT weather. Have I ever mentioned me and heat do not like each other?" I say shooting a glance to Soundwave as he walks away.

"HEY!" I shout running to catch up with him.

I follow him as we walk into a cave that is MUCH bigger than his. Once inside my eyes widen in awe, there littered on the walls and ceiling of the cave was several blue crystals making the dark cave glow beautifully.

"What is this stuff?" I question.

**_"Energ…on." _**He says not using his real voice.

I tilt my head.

"What's that?" I question.

**_"Food for all Cyber…tron..ians as well as the life…blood of us." _**He says.

I nod in understanding.

"So how exactly do you consume it?" I question.

He gestures to his visor be I hear a click and another click.

"So you can remove your visor thingy?" I question.

He nods, I don't question any more, knowing he probably has a reason he wears it to begin with.

"That doesn't really answer my question though. Their crystals, do you just eat them or what?" I question.

**_"Make into liquid." _**He says

"Oh, so I guess we're here to gather this energon?" I question.

He nods, before he walks a little ways past a few crystals before I hear screeching of metal then Soundwave walks up pushing a large mine cart.

"Huh, I'm guessing there are other Cybertronians around then?" I say.

He nods. Though curious, I walk away and begin to gather smaller crystals that are easier to get to while Soundwave begins to get the harder ones. After an hour of mining for energon crystals, Soundwave stops deeming the amount we have satisfactory.

With out warning he gathers me up in his hands and holds me close to his chest before he does something with his visor and a portal shows up, Soundwave rolls the energon filled cart through it before it closes before he could walk through.

"I'm guessing the ground bridge is still a work in progress?" I smile.

He rests his claws on his face like he's pinching the bridge of his nose in stress, making me giggle. I pat his armor reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll be ready to used fully before you know it~" I say cheerfully.

He looks at me a moment, before walking out of the cave. As Soundwave walks on the dirt outside of the cave, we hear a whirring sound before a whoosh is heard along with loud steps.

**_"Soundwave!" _**I hear a feminine voice exclaim.

Soundwave turns calmly and my eyes land on a blue female looking Cybertronian. Her eyes were bright blue and they were narrowed, she aims her hands at him and they shift into blasters.

**_"Don't move! I have back up on the way from Cybertron!" _**She snaps harshly

I narrow my eyes not liking the female at all, then another portal is heard opening before several other Cybertronians come out. A large blue mech, large green mech and a medium-sized yellow mech.

The green Cybertronian's eyes land on me and his eyes widen.

**_"He has a human!" _**He says.

The large blue Cybertronians eyes narrow on me.

**_"Put the human down Soundwave. You are hear by under arrest, you will be taken to Cybertron where you will be trialed." _**The blue mech says in a strict voice.

They all aim their weapons at Soundwave, so in defense Soundwave aims his. Soundwave has one of his appendages grab me from his hand and set me down, and giving me a shoo gesture. I quickly run and hide behind a large boulder, peeking to see what will happen.

**_"We don't know how you got out of the Shadow-zone, but you can bet your chassis that we'll be sending you back." _**The green mech snaps.

Soundwave's aura seems to change and I can tell he didn't like that threat AT ALL. He aims his weapons up higher, and gets into a defensive stance.

**_"Surrender now Soundwave, or we will be forced to use force." _**The blue mech snaps sternly.

Soundwave doesn't move or say anything.

**_"Not saying anything drone?" _**The green mech says.

I growl inwardly at the insult, knowing very well the mech is calling him emotionless. However Soundwave doesn't react he keeps his cool just as always. The blue female, or femme as Soundwave told be aims her blaster towards Soundwave's chest area and her weapon begins to heat up.

My eyes widen knowing that shot could kill or severely injure Soundwave, so without hesitance I run in between Soundwave and the group of threatening Cybertronians.

"NO!" I shout as I hold my arms out standing in front of Soundwave.

The femme quickly redirects her weapon as it shoots off.

**_"What did you do Soundwave threaten the girl's family so she'd protect you?" _**The green mech says.

"No, I'm protecting him on MY own free will." I snarl.

They're eyes widen.

**_"Why?" _**The large blue mech questions.

"Like HELL I'm letting you take MY FRIEND away from me! I'd rather die than let you imprison Soundwave!" I snarl.

**_"Human your so called friend is the third in command of a faction that wanted to take over your world. He is a threat." _**The femme snaps.

I glare at them.

"No YOU are the threat, I REFUSE to move from this spot. So if you're going to take Soundwave you're going to have to go through me!" I say defiantly.

I look over to Soundwave whom is staring down at me.

"Pick me up." I say.

He nods and lifts me up with one of his tentacles.

**_"Human he could hurt you! He is dangerous!" _**The green mech exclaims.

I snort.

"So? You are too, after all you are the ones that started pointing your weapons first, you are the ones harassing US. Soundwave hasn't done anything, so why don't you walk your merry asses back into your portal and get." I snap.

The yellow mech steps up.

**_"We'll leave." _**He says with a young sounding voice.

His teammate move to say something, but he raises a hand up.

**_" If you believe Soundwave is not a threat, then I will believe you. We will leave and not bother you again, however the first threat Soundwave brings we'll be back and we'll take him back to Cybertron as our prisoner." _**He says.

I say nothing.

"Sound let's go." I say.

He transforms around me and flies off, leaving the other Cybertronians behind.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

Confronting the Autobots had gotten him alert as soon as they aimed their weapons at him and unknowingly the femme in his grasp. Once the Autobot Bulkhead pointed out he had the femme, he quickly set the femme down, wanting her to get to safety away from the possible cross fire.

Autobots were such pests.

The war is over, why don't they just leave him be?

Pests.

Watching the Autoscum for any possible attack, the Autobot Arcee aims ger blaster at his chassis and is begins to heat. Just as he was about to move to shoot the femme before she could shoot him, the human femme runs out in the middle of them all.

"NO!" She shouts.

Surprised by the appearance of the human, Arcee redirects her shoot missing them completely.

Yep the human was officially consider stupid in his books. She's lucky it wasn't her defending an Autobot and a Decepticon made the shot because a Decepticon wouldn't care in the matter of who they offlined.

How troublesome.

**_"What did you do Soundwave threaten the girl's family so she'd cover you?" _** Bulkhead says.

That is ridiculous, that would be coward's move, something Starscream would do.

"No, I'm protecting him on MY own free will." The femme snarls.

The Autobots display their surprise.

**_ "Why?" _**Ultra-Magnus questions.

"Like HELL I'm letting you take MY FRIEND away from me! I'd rather die than let you imprison Soundwave!" She snarls

I look at her.

Does my friendship with this human mean that much to her?

So much she is willing to die for his freedom?

**_"Human your so called friend is the third in command of a faction that wanted to take over your world. He is a threat." _**The femme, Arcee snaps

She glares at them.

"No YOU are the threat, I REFUSE to move from this spot. So if you're going to take Soundwave you're going to have to go through me!" She says defiantly.

This femme has courage he'll give her that. That still doesn't change the fact he thinks she's foolish, protecting him or not.

She's weaker, way weaker than what he is; she would've been blown to bits from a blast like that, had Arcee not redirected her blast.

Something about that unsettled his spark.

As he looked down at the femme, she looked towards him before speaking.

"Pick me up." She commands.

Now what is she planning?

Gently he wraps one of his appendages around her torso and lifts her up.

**_"Human he could hurt you! He is dangerous!" _**Bulkhead exclaims.

She snorts

"So? You are too, after all you are the ones that started pointing your weapons first, you are the ones harassing US. Soundwave hasn't done anything, so why don't you walk your merry asses back into your portal and get." I snap.

As always the femme is fiery, even in the face of danger.

The Autobot scout steps up and finally speaks.

**_ "We'll leave." _**He says.

About time.

The other Autobots look ready to object, but he silences them. Even his leading officer.

**_ " If you believe Soundwave is not a threat, then I will believe you. We will leave and not bother you again, however the first threat Soundwave brings we'll be back and we'll take him back to Cybertron as our prisoner." _**He says.

She stays quiet before turning toward him.

"Sound let's go." She says.

He nods before carefully transforming around the femme, once she's safely sitting in the seat of his cockpit, he makes his escape.

Maybe the Autobots will leave him be…Pests.

Looking at the human femme sitting within him, he wonders what's going through her mind.

She was quiet, which was uncommon for her to be, and her face was clear of any emotion.

Interesting.

Finally she returns to normal and begins questioning about the Autobots.

Of course he answers her questions, not leaving out a detail of what she wants to know. When she's finished she has a grin on her face.

"So you were going to take over the world?! Sweet!" She exclaims.

Never will he understand this femme, ever.

"So uh Soundwave?" She questions.

He answers with an I'm listening.

"Can I stay with you while my parents are away, I don't really like being…Alone." She trails.

Not like she'd listen if he denied her anyways.

He answers her question, causing a smile to break out on her face.

"I have to show you so many things! It'll be a sleep over of a lifetime!" She exclaims excitedly.

Primus have mercy on him.

* * *

**_I've said this once, I'll say it again…I LOVE typing Soundwave's POV! XD_**

**_Tell me what you think. ;D_**

**_Have an AWESOME day/night!_**

**_See you all later!~ :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Karly's POV:**

I don't really know why, but I was SUPER excited to be staying with Soundwave. I felt nothing but joy and giddiness, and a load of excitement. Ever since I've met Soundwave, I felt happiness I've never felt before. Every time I'm with him I can't help but be happy and giddy.

After Soundwave dropped me off at my house to get a few things, I had him go ahead and head back to his cave. Eagerly I went to my semi rebuild house and ran into my room and grabbed what few things that survived from the fire.

Lucky me I was always paranoid of starting a fire so I bought fire-proof safes, after all you can't be an experimenter and inventor if you don't prepare yourself.

Opening the large safe were my closet it supposed to be, I snatch up my laptop, my comics, my drawing supplies, and my pillow and blankets off my NEW bed. Stuffing all of my stuff into my duffel bag, I practically skip down the stairs. Like I said my mother wanted to remodel the house, and she wanted a two story.

With my duffel bag over my shoulder, I walk through the woods and towards the large cave Soundwave as chosen as his home.

Once inside, I climb up onto my rock were a few of my things are along with an air up mattress. Pulling my stuff out I situate everything around in my small little area before hopping down off the rock with my lap top. Walking towards Soundwave's large table, I have difficulty climbing up the latter with my laptop and its cables. I huff in annoyance before yelping when I'm plucked up off the ground and set onto the table. Looking over to Soundwave I grin.

"Thanks!" I chirp.

He nods before turning back over to his monitor.

I roll my eyes at how predictable he is, before I sit down on the metal table and begin working on my laptop. Searching through the internet, I find a murder page, curious I click it only to find it was the men that tried to….rape me.

I freeze, and images of that night flash in my brain. I look at the page and several images of the suppose 'murder' are shown, I don't know what came over me but seeing the lifeless bodies of those pathetic men brought a smirk to my face, before I quickly shook it off. Deciding it was best to leave the page, I begin to get curious in wondering how many siting's there are of Cybertronians. Clicking on several pages a pop up bleeps on my laptop, curious I click it.

**_Who are you?_**

The flip? Checking my firewall I block several things in my computer just incase this is a hacker.

_Who's asking?_

I grin at my reply, a few seconds later I get a reply.

**_What do you know about aliens?_**

I raise a brow.

_Depends who's asking, sorry bro I'm not answering any of your questions until I know your trustworthy._

I grin as I wait on the person to reply.

**_My name is Raf_**_._

I sigh.

_Names Karly, but us telling our names solves nothing. How about this I give a little hint and you complete it?_

**_Alright._**

_It starts with Cyber, and ends with n._

**_Cybertronian!_**

_Smart kid._

**_What do you know about Cybertronians!_**

_Enough, but I still don't know if your trustworthy, for all I know you could be a military official, I don't trust anyone involve in the government if you get what I'm saying._

**_I understand. So do you know a Cybertronian?_**

I think it over before checking my firewalls again, they were still strong.

_I do, what about you?_

**_Yeah, I do. Is the Cybertronian you know a Decepticon or an Autobot?_**

_You lost me._

**_Usually Cybertronians are on a faction, their race was a part of a war that ended recently._**

_Oh, well I have no clue how to tell._

**_Does the Cybertronian have a pointy symbol?_**

I look over to Soundwave before my eyes land on his shoulder.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**_A pointy symbol is a Decepticon, Decepticons are the bad guys._**

I remember Soundwave telling me about a few things, such as being a one time the supposed bad guy, truthfully I didn't care.

_From what I can tell your with the Autobots?_

I frown a bit remembering the other Cybertronians, the ones that harassed Soundwave.

**_I am._**

_Look, whatever we speak about do talk about it to your buddies I really don't need the Autobots coming after my friend._

**_…..Um, alright, I promise._**

_First what is your Cybertronian friends name?_

**_Well I know quite a few, but my guardian is Bumblebee._**

_The black and yellow one?_

**_That's him, how did you know?_**

_I've had an encounter with him and the other Autobots, he was the only one I really liked, because he didn't jump the gun._

**_You're the girl with Soundwave today!_**

I grin.

_That's me! :D_

**_You do know who he is right?!_**

_Yeah I do, and truthfully I don't care, like you said their war ended recently Soundwave deserves his chance to enjoy the freedom without the war. Raf, Soundwave is my ONLY friend, and as of right now I'm going to risk anything to make sure he gets his chance of peace and happiness, not only because he's my friend but also because he's saved my life THREE times._

**_I didn't know Soundwave liked humans._**

I look over at Soundwave whom has his back to me.

_I don't think he does, but I think I'm the only exception… He gets annoyed with me a lot, he doesn't show__it though, I'm just good at reading him._

**_Wow, though out the times I've seen him he was so emotionless, and everyone here always thought he didn't really have any emotions._**

I growl softly.

_He feels just as the other Autobots do, whether or not he shows it._

**_I see, mind telling me how he saves you?_**

I hesitate, before typing.

_The first time was when I was beaten up by a group of bullies, it was raining and I had gone into the forest to take a short cut to my house. I had 1 broken rib and 2 fractured. By the time I was half way there I passed out and I was suffering from the first stages of hypothermia. Somehow Soundwave took me to the hospital. _

_The second time my house was on fire and I went inside and saved my father, just when I was about to make it out of the house after the firefighter got my father out, I was cut off. I ran into my room because it was the only place that wasn't quite on fire yet, at the last minute a man came in out of nowhere and got me out, the man was Soundwave._

_The third time well….He….He saves me from getting raped._

**_I understand now why you want to protect him, and just like I said Karly, I promise to keep this between me and you._**

I feel slightly guilty knowing I making the kid keep a secret from his friends, how I know he's a kid I don't know.

_Alright, Raf you can share this conversation with your guardian Bumblebee because I trust him, cause he was the one that allow Sound and I to escape. But that's it don't share with the other Autobots or any other humans you know, I don't know them and the ones I do know I don't like or trust them._

**_Alright._**

_Thank you Raf I really appreciate this._

**_No problem, if you want to talk here's my email Raf1234 _**

_Thanks!_

**_No problem….I have to go Ratchet is getting curious at what I'm doing!_**

**Chat partner has disconnected….**

I smile softly, before exiting the website and messing around on the internet. Looking over at Soundwave, I can't help but stare. Looking at him my heart speeds up and my stomach fills with butterflies, and I come to a sudden realization.

_"I have a crush on Soundwave!"_

I groan at my predicament causing Soundwave to look over at me, making me chuckle nervously.

"Don't mind me~" I chirp.

He seems to stare at me for a moment before turning away.

_"Fuck my life, I jut HAD to develop a crush on the alien from outerspace! Talk about the worst unrequited crush ever! Why do I always like the guys out of my reach?!"_

I growl to myself, before focusing on my computer with a frown.

_"I guess I could understand why I like him though, he's saved my ass 3 times, AND he's pretty hot….In my opinion….Curse you Brave Police!"_

I snicker to myself thinking of my old favorite childhood show. Looking over at Soundwave I snicker lightly before I pull up a drawing program on my computer before drawing him, when I'm finished he has on a tux, and his appendages up in the air like Slender's would be.

"Sound look!~" I grin showing him my computer.

He looks down at me, then to my screen. I grin cheekily.

"I man you look like Slender!~" I say.

He looks down at me for a moment, before I faintly hear him sigh, before turning around and working on his monitor. I snicker before going back onto the internet, I spend about several minutes doing pointless stuff until my screen goes blue and a sound blares into the room. Instantly my body goes ice cold at hearing the sound and I practically throw my laptop away as the loud sound blares, I curl up in a ball as fear hits me and tears prick my eyes.

One thing you should know is, I'm TERRIFIED of loud static blaring sounds, you know like the tornado warning sounds that pop up on the radio while you're in your car. Anything similar to that sound scares me to the point of sobbing, I used to have nightmares of that sound and usually when I heard it bad things happen in the dream.

As I choke down my fear, the sound stops and I stay curled in a ball, by now a few stray tears slide down my face as I peek over my arms. Looking up I see Soundwave looking at me, and embarrassment fills me to the point I hide myself again.

_"I'm such a coward, I bet Sound thinks the same too.."_

I feel something curl around my body before I'm resting in Soundwave's hand against his chest.

**_"Inquiry: What's the matter?"_**

I hide my face and speak.

"Sounds like that um….scare me. Anything loud, booming, and static like terrifies me." I mutter in embarrassment.

**_"Fear: Logical Embarrassment: Unneeded."_**

When he says this, I look up and smile.

"Uh thanks." I say.

He nods, but instead of setting me down he sets me on his shoulder. When he does this a bright grin spreads across my face as Soundwave odes his work. I watch interested as several alien symbols fly across the screen as Soundwave types on the alien symbol keyboard.

"What exactly are you doing?" I question curiously.

**_"Answer: Encoding information for ground bridge development as well as finding synthetic energon chemicals in Autobot databanks."_**

"Interesting" I mutter.

I sit in silence watching the mech do his work, as he does this I nod off into sleep. Opening my eyes one last time, My head ends up resting next to Soundwave's head and my body in a weird position, till finally sleep welcomes me.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

The femme never ceased to interest him.

She was scared of sounds that were loud, booming and static, basically sound similar to when I human computer freezes and goes blue screen.

It was an interesting phobia for a human to have, but everyone has their fears whether they truly want to admit it.

As he was working on the encoding, he began to notice the quietness of the little femme. Looking over he found her resting up against his neck cables in recharge.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as gently as he could he lifted her into his servos, before carrying her over to her area and gently laying her down on her berth. As he watched her move slightly to situate herself in her sleep, he lifted the blankets up and over her body. When he did this she stirred causing him to freeze before she mumbled one word, one name.

His name.

His spark stopped, and skipped a beat, and that confused him. He watched as the little femme slept, and he thought back to the events of today.

She had stuck up for him; she said she was willing to risk her life….for him.

His spark seemed to have glitched, it was acting irregular and missing thrums.

He really needed to see a medic.

Looking down at the femme one last time, he fought the urge to move the stand of black hair in her face and failed.

Ever so delicately he used his claw to lightly move the hair away from her peaceful face, before finally walking away and returning to his work.

* * *

**_AWH QWQ So cute! XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day night!_**

**_See you later!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Karly's POV:  
**The following morning I jolt awake, remembering I have school.

"Shit oh shit, I'm going to be late!" I say rummaging around my stuff.

Luckily for me I was smart enough to grab my things, not even bothering to change my clothes I slip my shoes on and look over to Soundwave whom is staring at me.

"Sorry if I disturbed ya Sounds, but I have to get to school, so see you later!" I call.

He grabs me up by the ankle with his tentacle making me squawk in surprise.

"I thought we were over this man?!" I snarl

He throws me in the air before transforming as I land in the cockpit of his jet.

"Your taking me?" I question excitedly.

**_"Duh." _**I hear a little kids voice drawl.

I roll my eyes.

"Alright smart ass, take me to school." I growl.

A smiley face blips up on his screen making me snort, but also making me heart flutter annoyingly enough.

Once he makes it a good distance away from my school, he drops me off, literally onto the ground and leaves.

"Asshole!" I snarl.

I can practically see the amusement rolling off of him…Asshole. Dusting myself off I stalk towards the school, already wishing I could chase Soundwave down and go back to the cave with him and to forget this place even existed…But my parents would get suspicious if I have an absence so that's not a good idea.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I walk up the steps of the school only to get stopped by none other than Victoria.

"Hey!" She calls.

I sigh

"What?" I question.

She smiles at me, surprising the shit out of me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be friends?" She grins.

I give her the look as if she's a spawn of Satan, making her chuckle before she turns serious.

"I'm serious, you're the first kid to ever stand up to me. That's what I've been wanting, truthfully it's hard to tell if kids are wanting to be my friend for my money or actually be my TRUE friend. Like Ashlyn and Anna, they only follow me around because my parents are business partners with their parents, and their parents tell them to hang out with me. I know I've been a bitch to you but I wanted to be your friend, and I wanted to see if you'd be scared of me just because my parent are rich like the other kids. But now I know you don't give a shit if I was Chuck Norris or some other person, you aren't taking shit from me." She smiles.

She holds her hand out, her brown hair getting in her face slightly because of the wind

"Friends?" She questions.

I think it over, before shrugging.

"Sure, but if this is some sort of joke I'll kick your ass." I say in my normal voice.

She laughs.

"Of course." She says.

"I'm serious." I deadpan.

She chuckles

"I know."

She holds her hand out to me again.

"Victoria Wolfe, nice to meet you." She grins.

I smirk and take her hand.

"Karly Harlem." I say shaking it.

She laughs.

"It's hard to image just days ago we were at each other's throats." She says.

I shrug.

"I'm a forgiving person." I say adjusting my bag.

I look down at my black skinnies before looking to my black and purple band t shirt, making sure they weren't too dirty.

"We have about 10 minutes to kill until school starts, want to go to the cafeteria and talk?" Victoria questions.

I shrug.

"Sounds cool." I grin.

She smiles as we walk side by side together. As we walk through the halls kids by their lockers give us wide eyed looks.

"I bet everyone is shocked." She snickers.

I rest my hands on the back of my neck and continue walking.

"Eh, let them think what they want, as long as they don't start crowding me." I mutter.

Victoria giggles.

"Your not much of a people person are you?" She questions.

I give her a 'duh' look.

"This is the most I've talk in school throughout the entire school year, so no I'm not a people person." I say.

She grins over at me while I just glance at her. Once in the cafeteria we sit down at a lone table in the corner, my table.

"Hope you don't mind being cut off from the other peeps, I prefer to be as far away from other kids as possible." I say leaning against the wall as I sit in my usual seat.

She shakes her head.

"I like it actually, quick question why do you prefer to be alone?" She questions.

I look over at her before sighing.

"I'm an observer so I see what is going on around here that others don't, and over half these kids are too focused on partying and sex, instead of thinking what kind of effects will the stuff they do have on their future. I don't want to surround myself with that, I don't want to deal with getting a phone call from a sobbing parent telling me my friend died overdosing or dying in a wreck because of drinking while driving." I say.

She gives me a look of awe.

"Wow, you really think things over." She says.

I shrug.

"When you don't talk you have to find something else to occupy your time." I say.

Finally after we talk for a few minutes the bell for class sounds off. We say our goodbyes before going to our classes. At the end of the day, I walk calmly towards the exit of the school, ready to head home. Once outside as I walk down the steps, I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Wait up!" I hear Victoria call.

I stop and wait patiently for her, once by my side she joins elbows with me causing me to stiffen at the sudden touch before I quickly hide it.

"Are you walking home?" She questions.

I nod.

"I'm not leaving for another 30 minutes want to hang around school until I leave, I can give you a ride home." She smiles.

I shrug.

"Sure." I say.

She smiles brightly, before she tug me over to the park across from the school. We both sit on the swing set and talk, well more of Victoria happily babbling on about somethings, while I nod a few times in agreement or grunt.

_"Its kinda ironic, is this what the conversations between me and Soundwave are like?" _

I feel Victoria tap on my shoulder, before whispering.

"Look." She says.

I look over only to see the holoform of Soundwave, his black hair over hanging his black visor like glasses, and his bright purple undershirt showing faintly behind his black with neon purple lines jacket and a pair of dress pant and shoes. You'd think he's look like a hooligan in the clothes he's in but he actually looks pretty good, more professional than anything.

_"Correction, HOT~" _

I see Victoria giving him sparkly eyes and I smirk.

"Sorry chica I've already got dibs." I whisper so Soundwave won't hear me.

She gives me a confused look, before noticing Soundwave is walking our way. I stand up and grin over at him.

" Sounds, I figured you'd be back at your house working." I grin, he says nothing as usual.

Victorian elbows me in the side making me glare at her before she gives me a look.

"Sounds, this is my friend Victoria, Victoria this is MY friend Soundwave." I say hinting the stress at her, but enough Soundwave doesn't pick it up.

She grins over at me with a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you Soundwave, your name is different that's for sure." She smiles.

I look over to Soundwave.

"Hope your not in a hurry, I said I'd stay with Victoria until her ride gets here." I say.

He nods.

"Soundwave: Will be waiting in the… 'car'" He says

I nod giving him a thumbs up, once he's out of sight Victoria squeals at me.

"That boy…no MAN is FINE, you should rope him up quickly hon." She says elbowing me suggestively.

I snort.

"He isn't interested in me anyways, or anyone for that matter." I sigh somewhat dejected.

She gives me a look.

"Don't lose hope, you like him don't you?" She says.

I shake my head.

"I doesn't matter, even if I did, it probably wouldn't work out." I say.

I try to keep my crush hidden as much as possible at the moment, knowing there is a chance Soundwave is watching, let's just hope not.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, fine, don't get depressed I know a few guys that are interested in you if you ever want to date someone." She winks.

I give her a look.

"What do you mean?" I question.

She chuckles.

"Karly, you're not ugly, and your mysterious quiet nature has caught attention of a few sweet guys, but your quietness kind of keeps them at a distance, because believe it or not you're kind of scary, it took a while before I could start um harassing you and what not to test you." She says somewhat shamefully at the end

I chuckle, before ruffling her hair.

"No hard feelings Ory(Or-ie) I'm over it, don't get guilty on me." I say gruffly.

She nods.

"Still, I feel bad for saying those mean things." She says.

I wave her off.

"I'm tough I can handle more than just a few words." I say.

She gives me a look.

"Are you saying you've had worse?" She questions.

I shrug.

"About a week or so ago a group of juniors jumped me; if it wasn't for Sound… I'd be dead of hypothermia or something." I say.

Her eyes widen.

"Oh my God, you reported it to the police right?!" She questions.

I nod.

"My parents did, the kids have 5 months of community service, they could've gotten worse if I hadn't of told my parents to lower the charges." I say.

"You really are something Karly, I'll tell you that. By the way I think your eyes are badass!" She says randomly.

I raise a brow before giving a small smile.

"Thanks, I like them, just wish I didn't get so much hell over them." I chuckle.

My eye catches a shine and I see a semi fancy van, not expensive fancy but just well-kept, something anyone with a decent pay can afford.

"That's my ride, see ya tomorrow~" Victoria say running towards the car.

I nod and wave at her, before stuffing my hands into my pockets and sighing.

"What a strange girl, and that says a lot coming from me." I chuckle lightly.

Walking in the direction Soundwave walked, I find the mech parked in the trees hidden from view. Before I could react the mech snatched me up by the ankle and drops me into his cockpit.

"I'm really beginning to think you're doing that to piss me off." I growl.

He says nothing, but I can sense is amusement.

**_"Inquiry: Why are you with the femme that insulted you?"_**

I shrug.

"She's not all bad, she was testing me as weird as it sounds, she has a weird way of making friends with people because of her trust issues, but I could tell she needed a good friend anyways." I say.

He says nothing.

"So what's on the schedule?" I question leaning back in the seat.

**_"Answer: Back to cave to test finished ground bridge." _**He says.

I grin excitedly.

"Sounds fun!"

* * *

**_I'll do Soundwave's POV tomorrow I ran out of time to do his today. :/_**

**_Tell me what you think?_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soundwave's POV: **

Looking at his internal time, Soundwave realizes it's time for hi…the femme to get out of her educational building.

Not wanting a repeat of her getting beaten by any humans, Soundwave decides to pick the femme up. Transforming into his alt-mode he flies out of his cave and towards the schooling facility, once there Soundwave parks in a tree covered area, before onlinning his holoform to look for the femme.

Once finding her, his eyes focus on the femme next to her. It was the same femme that harassed his…For Primus sake why does he keep thinking his?! Anyways it was the same femme that harassed Karly, but ended up having the roles switch.

The two were looking at him, the other femme was looking at him with a strange stare while Karly just grinned over at him as usual.

" Sounds, I figured you'd be back at your house working." She grins.

He chooses not to say anything as always. Soundwave watches as the other femme elbows hi…Karly in the side getting a glare from her.

"Sounds, this is my friend Victoria, Victoria this is MY friend Soundwave." She says stressing my for some reason or another.

The other femme, Victoria gives the femme a sly smile resembling the smiles Knockout gives.

"Hope you're not in a hurry, I said I'd stay with Victoria until her ride gets here." Karly says looking over at said femme.

He nods.

It's not like he's got anything better to do, working on the ground bridge has already become a huge processor ache for him, luckily and hopefully it's finished, it just needed a test run.

"Soundwave: Will be waiting in the… 'car'" He words his sentence carefully.

Karly gives a thumbs up as he turns and walks away. Turning off the holoform, he listens to the conversation the two femmes are having.

"Fine, fine, don't get depressed I know a few guys that are interested in you if you ever want to date someone." The Victoria femme winks.

What is that supposed to mean?

Karly gives her a look.

"What do you mean?" Karly questions.

Victoria chuckles

"Karly, you're not ugly, and your mysterious quiet nature has caught attention of a few sweet guys, but your quietness kind of keeps them at a distance, because believe it or not you're kind of scary, it took a while before I could start um harassing you and what not to test you." She says somewhat shamefully at the end.

Why did that sentence make him uneasy, not only that but also sent a flare of slight anger in his spark?

Hi…KARLY chuckles before ruffling the brown headed femme's hair.

"No hard feelings Ory(Or-ie) I'm over it, don't get guilty on me." She says gruffly.

The brown-haired femme nods

"Still, I feel bad for saying those mean things." She says.

Karly waves her off.

"I'm tough I can handle more than just a few words." She says.

After that he backs out of listening.

Why did that sentence the brown hair femme said about other mechs being interested in Karly trouble him so much?

As he kept thinking, the femme's words repeated in his processor making his spark thrum erratically with an agitated emotion washing over him, something completely new to him.

Coming out of his thoughts, his scanners pick up on the femme's movements, wanting to annoy her he sends one of his appendages after he before grasping her around the ankle and dropping her down into his cockpit.

She of course snarls something at him displaying her annoyance. Hearing her annoyance amusement creeps up into his spark as well as an annoying fluttering.

The next few moment are a blur, and before he knew it he was letting the excited femme down, ready to test the ground bridge for the first time.

Walking over to the controls of the ground bridge, he quickly pulls down a lever and the ground bridge starts up. Not liking that the femme is so close to a potentially dangerous machine, he quickly wraps one of his appendages around her torso gently and carried her closer to him.

After several minutes of watching the ground bridge swirl around in a mass of blue-green, he plops the femme into his servos before calmly walking though the ground bridge. Once on the other side, the femme lets out an excited shout.

"We're in Italy?!" She exclaims excitedly.

He only nods finding a strange bit of pride in making the femme so excited. She looks over at him with a wide smile an emotion in her eyes he can't read, but whatever it was his spark, annoyingly enough reacted by skipping a beat.

Setting the femme down by her request she runs toward a cliff edge and look out beyond the horizon, a large town was below them, and the femme seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

"I'm in Italy! Holy shit…I'M IN ITALY!" She says running around in circles with her hands in the air.

There is something definitely wrong with the femme.

_But you like it~_

Annoyance fills him for his small internal voice, before he focuses back onto the femme, whom was now looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She says with a twinkle in her purple eyes.

He nods, before watching as she extends her arms out and bounces on her heels. Faintly amused, Soundwave lifts her up by wrapping an appendage around the femme's torso and setting her on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I met you." She says, surprising him.

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

I was beyond just happy, I was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, in ITALY. It can't get much more awesome than that. Looking over at the mech in thought, I can't help but feel giddy.

_"It's amazing how quickly a friend can turn into your crush." _I think to myself.

I rest my head on the side of Soundwave's helm, feeling slightly nervous at doing this but quickly stomp it down.

Soundwave and I sit in a silence as we look over the horizon, before Soundwave quickly snatches me up into his hands and clutches me close to his chest as the sound of a portal sounds behind us. I feel the tenseness in his body, as well as hearing what I would assume is his heart thrumming like a melody or something. Soundwave aims his blasters at the portal as a yellow figure walks out.

**_"Relax, we didn't come here to fight." _**The black and yellow bot, Bumblebee says.

"We?" I question.

"Yep!" I hear a young voice chirp.

Looking on Bumblebee's shoulder I see a boy around the age of 12 or 13 sitting happily on his shoulder. He had light brown hair in a swoopy up in the air fashion as well as a pair of glasses.

"Hello." He greets smartly.

I look him over before nodding in greeting.

"You must be Raf?" I question.

He nods.

"That's me!" He grins.

"So is there any reason you two are here?" I question, semi frustrated at them ruining the moment.

**_"I picked up Soundwave's spark signal on the map, Raf noticed and wanted to come meet you. Don't worry the others don't know." _**Bumblebee smiles.

I look at him a moment before cooing.

"You are so freaking adorable!~" I gush.

I hear the sound of..fans? Kick on before Bumblebee rubs the back of his helm.

**_"So I'm told." _**He says embarrassed.

Raf chuckles.

I feel Soundwave stiffen, and I can almost sense the annoyance rolling off of him.

"You okay Sounds?" I question worriedly.

He nods stiffly, I lean my head back against his chest before patting him on the chest.

"If you say so." I trail.

Looking over I see Bumblebee looking over at us with faint amusement.

**_"Sorry it's just hard to get over the fact Soundwave is friends with a human, it's not something we'd expect from him." _**He says before holding his hands up.

**_"No offense or anything." _**He says.

About that time ANOTHER portal shows up and out comes a red mech, his aura screaming cockiness.

**_"What are you guys doing out…here." _**The new mech trails with a sexy British like accent.

**_"Soundwave, it's uh…been awhile." _**He greets.

Soundwave just stares at him, then the mech's attention goes to me, still clutched in Soundwave's hands.

**_"So it's true you do have a human friend, interesting~" _**The mech says with a sly smirk.

Suddenly he plucks me from Soundwave grasp and looks me over.

"If you don't put me the fuck down RIGHT NOW mech, I'm going to beat your pretty little face in!" I snarl as I hand upside down.

**_"Fiesty~ Your easy on the optics for a human femme." _**He says with an almost suggestive tone.

I huff, before yelping when I'm plucked up again and back within Soundwave's grasp. I can almost see the threatening aura around him as he seems to glare at Knockout.

**_"What? I just wanted to see her for a moment, by the way she's a real beauty." _**He purrs over to me.

Soundwave aims a tentacle at him and I watch as electricity charges through them, making the red mech back up and hold his hands up in surrender.

**_"I..I'm just going to keep quiet."_**

**_"Smart move." _**Soundwave says back using other voices instead of his own.

"Woah!" I hear a voice exclaim before another voice hushes it.

_"Are you fucking serious?!"_

Bumblebee sighs before pinching where the bridge of his nose would be.

**_"Jack, Miko, you can come out." _**Bumblebee says while Knockout snorts.

I watch as two teenagers a boy and a girl around my age if not younger come into view.

"Uh hi?" The boy says nervously.

The girl runs up to Soundwave and points up at me.

"YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT!" She exclaims excitedly.

I give her a weirded out look before slowly nodding.

"I guess I am…" I trail.

I look up to Soundwave asking him a silent question, he stiffly nods and sets me down onto the ground. Once on the ground the girl throws millions of questions at me.

"Doyoulikemusic?!"

"DoyoulikeSlashMonkey?!"

"Whereareyoufrom?"

"AreyouandSOundwaveBFFS?!" She says fastly.

My eyes widen and I feel a bit unnerved by the talkative girl.

"Ah yes I like music. No I hate Slash Monkey, though the band people themselves are cool. I'm from Colorado, and yes I guess we are." I say overwhelmed.

The boy gives me a pitying look.

"Wait! You've met Slash Monkey?!" The girl Miko exclaims.

I nod.

"Uh yeah, my mom is their manager." I say.

Her eyes widen before she jumps up and down squealing.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" She exclaims.

Raf comes up and pulls her away.

"Sorry about her~" He grins slowly pulling her away.

The boy steps up scratching the back of his head.

"Um hey, I'm uh Jack." He says holding his hand out.

I look at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Karly, otherwise known as the friend of Soundwave." I grin.

He chuckles, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Wow uh your eyes are purple." He says with slight stutter like he's nervous.

"Yep. Born with them like that." I say casually.

Miko snicker off to the side.

"Jack's got a crush~"

The boy's face goes red, and he scowls over at the girl.

"Be quiet!" He snaps embarrassed.

Miko shuffles away snickering.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

Fragging Autobots and their pets showing up at the most unwanted of times!

Fragging Knockout messing with his femme.

Wait what?!

Never mind that.

Looking at the group that seemed to have collected within the past few minutes, Soundwave watches the exchange between Karly and the Miko girl, and judging by the femme's look she's a bit overwhelmed with the talkative and energetic femme.

May Primus have mercy on her soul.

The scout and Knockout stay off to the side, watching the exchange of the humans in silence.

Good.

Looking back at Karly, he watches as the human mech, Jack awkwardly shuffle up to Karly.

"Um hey, I'm uh Jack." He says holding his hand out.

She looks at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Karly, otherwise known as the friend of Soundwave." She grins.

He chuckles, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Wow uh your eyes are purple." He says with slight stutter like he's nervous.

"Yep. Born with them like that." She says casually.

Miko snicker off to the side.

"Jack's got a crush~"

Irritancy fills Soundwave's spark at that moment, as well as the urge to scoop the femme into his servos and leave.

The boy's face goes red, and he scowls over at the girl.

"Be quiet!" He snaps embarrassed.

The energetic femme shuffles away snickering. The boy looking down at his hands, blushes when he realizes him and Karly are still grasping hands. He quickly drops her hand and chuckles awkwardly, with a blush.

Primus why is he so awkward?!

Karly raises a brow at him, before shrugging. She looks back over at him and grins widely, causing his spark to skip a beat.

"You fine with waiting a bit Soundwave?" She questions with a tilt to her head.

He pauses.

No, he's not.

He want nothing more than to 'accidently' fire his blaster off at Knockout then 'accidently' step on the human mech.

Primus what is wrong with him today?!

But instead of shaking his head no, he nods.

Karly smiles widely, before looking back over at the Jack mech.

"So where are you guys from?" She questions curiously.

"Jasper Nevada." The smaller boy says walking up.

She nods.

"Cool, I guess." She says with a raised brow.

The energetic femme snorts.

"If you find nothing but dirt and heat cool." She grumbles.

Karly shakes her head.

"Nope not a big fan of that, I prefer cooler darker places. I'm not much of a sun fan…." She says.

"Nor a fan of people .." She mutters quietly where no one can hear her, he of course can.

Huh guess him and the femme are more alike than he knew.

"So uh Karly, do you have a phone?" The Jack boy questions awkwardly.

Primus help him have the strength to keep from 'accidently' stepping on the annoyingly awkward human mech.

* * *

**_Awh Soundy is getting jealous and possessive! XD_**

**_Sorry for lack of updating, I have A LOT of tests coming up and they are really kicking my ass._**

**_I hope I won't have to take my semester tests, so I don't have to go to school the days they test so I can update. XD_**

**_I can only hope.._**

**_By the way I have another story out, BUT it's not on Fanfiction, it's on Wattpad, and it is NOT a Transformers story, it is actually a Jeff the killer…Romance…_**

**_Don't ask what possessed me to write a freaking Jeff the Killer romance, I just… it was tempting okay!_**

**_So if you like Jeff the Killer romances then check it out! :D Even though you probably already know this since it IS a Jeff the Killer fic, it has blood, gore, cursing, and other fun violent things. XD_**

**_The story is called Bloody Smiles. My username is the same (Autobot-Fangirl0203) on Wattpad._**

**_I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_See you all hopefully soon!_**

**_Bye!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Karly's POV:**

Telling Jack I didn't have a phone, I gave him my email instead, because I really didn't have a phone…..It burnt in the fire.

As I talk with Jack, Raff, and Miko, I notice Soundwave's irritancy. You think it would be hard to know his emotions since he is REALLY good at hiding them, but since I've been with him I've taken notice of all his different behaviors, because I'm that good at observing.

Looking over at the other two mechs, Bumblebee waves at me with a smile, while Knockout sends me a wink and a smirk, making me blush.

I don't like the mech, because as I've said I like Soundwave, but I have the tendency to become a blushing flustered mess when a good looking boy or mech flirt with me, because I'm not used to it.

Me blushing seemed to get Soundwave even more pissed, the neon purple lines on his body seemed to glow brighter, and quickly he snatches me up.

"What the hell Sound?!" I snarl.

He holds me against his chest for a bit, his hold very secure. I blush heavily in embarrassment.

"Um Soundwave, are you okay?" I whisper looking up at him, while everyone else talks with one another.

He looks at me before nodding stiffly, I roll my eyes, before I crawl from his grasp and sit on his shoulder. I lean my head against his, before patting his shoulder.

"Whatever it is your mad about, don't worry about it." I say softly.

"I'm sure it'll work out, whatever it is." I say as he stiffens when I say the sentence.

I looking down I see Miko grinning up at me excitedly.

"That is so cute! Picture time!" She grins before pulling out a pink flip phone and snapping a picture of Soundwave and I.

I snort at her with a roll of my eyes. Looking around the area, I wave over at Raff when he looks up from typing on his computer. He grins up at me before he practically stuffs his face in the screen.

"Sound can you put me down…please?" I question, he nods stiffly before setting me down.

Walking over to the group I wave them over.

"You have to keep this meeting private, okay. The others aren't as excepting of Soundwave as Bumblebee, in fact I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Bumblebee, Soundwave would be imprisoned." I say quietly so the 3 mechs don't hear.

They nod, before Jack gives me a questioning look.

"Soundwave means a lot to you doesn't he?" Jack questions.

I nod.

"He's saved my life 3 times, and he's my first friend. He means to world to me, just as I'm sure your guardians mean the world to you. I'm willing to risk my life if it means Soundwave gets to remain free doing whatever he wants to do." I say.

Miko gives a thumbs up.

"You have our vote, beside Soundwave is a cool!" She grins.

I chuckle.

"Yeah, he is." I grin.

Looking around I see Soundwave staring at me, quickly I duck my head and blush and quickly look away.

"You guys better head back though, I'm sure the other Autobots are wondering where you went." I say.

**_"She's right, let's head back." _**Bumblebee says transforming.

I gape at the car, as the others load up.

"Dude your alt is awesome!" I exclaim.

**_"Wait till you see mine~" _**Knockout purrs cockily.

I watch as the red mech transforms into an awesome sports car, and I grin.

"SWEET!" I whoop.

I could tell his ego grew a couple sizes, by saying that. I chuckle as Miko shouts out to me as they all disappear into their ground bridge. I watch as it disappears completely before I let out a squeak when I feel something gently wrap around my waist. Looking over, I watch as Soundwave pulls me closer and sets me on his shoulder. I grin happily my heart stuttering in my chest.

"Their alts were cool and all, but yours is better~" I hum looking over at him with a massive grin.

And if I didn't know any better I'd say his chest puffed out a bit in pride, but it could have been me.

**Soundwave's POV: Around the time Knockout made Karly blush.**

His irritation was already massive towards every single mech in the area, but it seemed to grow even more when the ex con winked at Karly, making her face turn pink in embarrassment.

That was a no go for him for some reason.

Quickly he wrapped an appendage around her waist, and brought the small femme into his servos, were he held her possessively

For Primus sake he was acting like a sparkling!

Faintly he could hear the femme snarl her annoyance at him, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention.

"Are you okay Sound?" He hears the femme question softly and worriedly, making his spark do flips.

No, he's not, he feels like a sparkling that doesn't want to share its toys.

Instead of voicing that, he merely nods, not wanting to worry the human any more.

Why was he acting like this?

Why did he gets so annoyed with the mechs that tried to gain her attention?

Why is it he wanted to be the only one in the femme's attention?

He pauses, and he comes to a realization.

He wants to court the human femme.

Primus he's how he's gotten himself into a sticky situation!

How would that even work?!

She's so tiny and delicate, while he's twice her size and made of metal, one wrong move and he could squish her!

He feels the femme crawl onto his shoulder, and he had to fight back the shiver that was caused from her delicate touch.

He watches her from the side of his optics, taking in every detail of the femme, the femme his spark decided to claim as HIS.

How did he not notice his developing feelings?!

It should have been easily noticed by him.

_But you've never claimed a femme before._

The annoying voice was right, he's never even look twice at a femme much less claim one.

He couldn't stop thinking of his femme, and as much as he hated to admit it he liked it.

He liked the sound of that: HIS femme, or HIS human.

Karly leans her head against his helm, before patting his shoulder.

"Whatever it is your mad about, don't worry about it." She says softly, directly in his audio.

"I'm sure it'll work out, whatever it is." She says.

He stiffens at the words.

Will it work?

Could it?

Would she even accept his feelings, she is after all a human. Humans aren't very accepting of things that are different.

He could've slapped himself thinking that.

Karly wasn't like other humans. Instead of trying to avoid him she wanted to befriend him, she opened up in his company more than with her family, her words, not his. She was even willing to risk her life for HIS freedom.

Alas he was still nervous of her response to his feelings, should he ever admit them in some way.

"Soundwave could you set me down…please?" She questions.

Stiffly he nods.

Better hope none of the other mechs mess with her. He's not exactly sure if he could refrain from squashing the Jack mech, or blasting Knockout in the faceplates.

As she walks away from him when he sets her down, he can't help but to stare at her, again taking every detail of her and storing it in his memory banks for later viewing.

He wasn't sure how long he was staring at her, but she seemed to notice his stares, and quickly turned away with a bright blush.

Cute.

It was strange how easily she could read him, yet even Megatron couldn't read him. Normally he hated the idea of someone easily reading him like a datapad. But now…

He liked the idea, as long as it was his femme doing the reading.

Finally after what seems like forever, the Autobot pests leave with their pets.

Thank Primus.

Though he got slightly jealous (annoyingly enough) when Karly found the alt modes of the Autobot scout and Knockout 'cool.'

As the femme watched the ground bridge disappear, he slowly snaked one of his appendages over to her and wrapped it gently around her waist, getting a small squeak from her, before he sets her on his shoulder….Exactly where he liked her to be.

"Their alts were cool and all, but yours is better." She says grinning widely at him.

His spark sputtered and slightly without even meaning to, he puffed his chassis out with pride.

* * *

**_AWH SO CUTE MAN! FINALLY Soundwave has realized his feelings, but how long will it take for either on to admit? *Shrugs*_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Karly's POV:**

It's been 2 days since the whole meet up with Bumblebee, Knockout, and the kids. As usual I spent my time with Soundwave when I wasn't in school. Though I it kind of hurts. Have you ever liked someone you thought was out of your league but since your with them a lot either in school, work, etc, you wonder what its like to be with them. Only to you realize that they probably don't like you, making your heart drop and your stomach flutter with disappointment. So you spend all of your time trying to get rid of the crush, only for your crush to do something that makes you like them again.

That was how I was feeling, I'll sit there watching Soundwave as he works daydreaming on how it would be like to be in relationship with him, but when I snap myself out of staring that small little negative voice in the back of my head whispering, he'll never like you, your just some human that's not even all that pretty. It gets pretty annoying if you ask me.

My parent came home finally, so sadly enough I have to stay at my house. Though last night I couldn't really sleep so around 12 in the morning I slipped some shoes on and went to Soundwave's cave despite it being 10 minutes away in the dark.

Needless to say Soundwave was surprised when I walked in and curled up in my other bed in my part of the corner, chattering my teeth to bits. And much to my giddiness he lifted me up from my bed and plopped me on his chest, before commanding me to sleep….Well if you insist extremely tall, dark and handsome.

As of now I was enduring the last hour of school. My foot tapped against the floor quickly, my heart beating with anticipation.

As I do this, I hear a snicker, looking over I see Victoria giving me a smirk.

"You excited to see a certain someone?" She teases as the teacher walks out the room.

I grin.

"Maybe." I chuckle.

She shakes her head.

"Let me guess Soundwave?" She grins.

I nod.

"Who else?" I question.

She chuckles before turning and going back to her work.

"You might want to do your homework now Karly." Victoria says not looking up.

I snort.

"I've finished it, I prefer to get homework done in class, because if I have homework it'll never get done." I say.

She rolls her eyes, before going quiet.

Finally after several minutes, the bells rings signaling our freedom. I snatch my stuff up and practically run to my locker, before stuffing my things into it and grabbing my bag. With that done I run outside to meet up with Soundwave.

Just as I make it outside I hear someone call out my name, looking around I spot a boy longish tussled brown hair, green eyes. He had on an interesting patterned beanie on his head and pair of headphones around his neck, a plaid button up shirt, grey skinnys and he hand on a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"I'm not sure you know me but I'm Fayden." He says rubbing the back of his head.

I give him a go on look.

"Sorry give me a sec this i..is a little embarrassing." He says with a nervous waver.

I nod and give a small smile.

"Um I...I've had a crush on you for a while….and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time…as friends if you want." He adds with a nervous grin.

My heart pangs for this boy.

"I already um like someone, but if you still want to I can still go out just as friends though." I say politely.

He nods, bit of disappointment in his eyes before he perks up.

"That's cool with me, I just needed to get that off my chest its been bugging me for a while now." He grins.

I chuckle.

"I can understand where you're coming from, so when and where do you want to meet?" I question.

He grins widely.

"My sister is having a party at the pizzeria, she wanted me to invite who ever I wanted. If you like you can bring a friend, or something." He says.

I nod.

"What time and when?" I question.

He blushes.

"Uh ah… 9:00 in the afternoon tomorrow." He says.

I grin.

"Great I'll be there." I say before waving him bye.

Walking down the steps I freeze when I see Soundwave staring at me.

_"He heard that didn't he?...Awkward." _

I walk towards him putting on a grin.

"Hey Sounds!" I grin.

He nods, before he looking behind me. I do so as well only to see Fayden turn away with a blush on his face at being caught staring.

"Oh that's Fayden, we're going to his sister's party tomorrow." I say.

He seems to stiffen.

"As friends." I add quickly.

I perk up as a thought comes to mind.

"Do you want to come? He said I could bring a friend." I grin secretly hoping he would.

He pauses for a moment before nodding. I do a fist pump.

"Sweet. Maybe afterwards I can show you around town." I grin.

He nods, as I grin even wider.

"Sounds? Can I have a piggyback ride?" I question.

He tilts his head and remains quiet for a minute before he nods and turns his back to me, excitedly I jump up on his back and rap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He begins to walk towards where I'd assume his true form is, with a small smile I rest my head on his shoulder, relishing the moment.

Once back at the cave, I occupy myself by listening to music as Soundwave worked on some other project he had. Finally after a few minutes, I decide to head back before my parents came looking for me.

"I'm head back to my house, see you tomorrow." I say waving my hand off in a salute as I walk off.

Before I turn, he turns his head over to look at me before nodding. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I walk calmly towards the direction of the house, before I feel as if I'm being watched. Standing directly in the middle of the clearing where I first met Soundwave I look around suspiciously.

"I know someone is there so you might as well come out." I say with a growl hoping to hide my unease.

I hear shuffling from behind me the sound echoing into the dark forest. Nothing comes out. I get even more uneasy but I mask it with an annoyed look.

"Come on I don't have all day!" I growl.

I jolt when two yellow glowing orbs show from the shadows, before something REALLY heavy and REALLY hard tackles me to the ground with a hiss. I gape in absolute shock at what is above me.

I giant ass METAL panther.

"Uh nice large metal panther, please don't ah mutilate me." I say nervously.

Is stares down at me before I hear an intake of air, and it steps off of me and gives me curious look.

"Um… I'm…I'm just gonna go.." I say slowly standing to my feet and scooting away.

As soon as I take a step, it takes a step after me, I take two steps it takes two steps. I stop finally and turn.

"Um don't you have somewhere to be or something?" I mutter.

It gives me a look.

"No?" I question.

Staring at it intently I sigh.

"Your just going to follow me wherever I go aren't you?" I question.

It stares at me before blinking.

"Fine, you can come with me just keep out of sight, make sure I'm the ONLY human to see you." I say.

I nods, and truthfully it doesn't surprise me. Turning away I begin walking, the large metal panther following me.

"Jeez I'm I a robot magnetic or something?" I mutter.

Once at my house, I look to the panther.

"Go around to the back of the house, there's a window on the second floor, I'm sure you can find away up there." I say walking inside.

"Hey kiddo, where have you been?" My dad questions poking his head out from the kitchen.

"At a friend's, I'm going to bed, night dad." I say walking up stares.

"Night!" He calls.

Once inside my room, I look out at the large panther staring into my window, opening my window I scratch my head.

"It's a tight fit but I'm sure you can squeeze through, its supposed to rain tonight and I'm sure your not fond of water." I say.

It slowly begin squeezing into my window before it stands in my room, taking up quite a bit of space, luckily my room was larger than my other one.

"Well I'm off to bed, make yourself comfy, luckily my parents don't come up here they just call for me, so we don't have to worry about them finding you." I grin.

It nudges me before nuzzling into my side with a purr.

"Awh!" I coo.

"While all the other kids have small boring pets, I have a giant metal panther." I mutter changing into my pajamas.

Crawling into bed, the panther lays down next to the bed before looking up at me.

"Night, giant metal panther." I say with slight amusement as I shut my eyes.

After a few moments, I slowly descend into sleep.

* * *

**_I would've done Soundwave's POV, but tomorrow is school and I ran out of time :/_**

**_Bloody school ruins everything! XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_Bye! :D_**

**_P.S. I have no clue when I'll update next, I hope by Wednesday if I don't have to take semester tests, which I pray I don't. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay so I have to take semester tests, so this will likely be the last update until the weekend. D: I was so mad when I learnt I had to the test, cause I was thinking I didn't, but of course my dreams got crushed._**

**_So anyways on with the story! :D_**

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

Funnily enough I spent the first half of the morning playing charades with the metal panther in trying to learn his name, eventually I had to go through the entire alphabet and he would stop me on the letters in his name.

So after about 2 hours I learned his name was Ravage. Pretty cool name. Then I spent another hour trying to persuade him into staying at the house in my room instead of following me everywhere like he wanted.

After that, I went over to Soundwave's and spent several hours chilling until it was time for the party **_(I decided to change the party time to noon) _**Finally the time came for us to leave for the party, and I had to say I was pretty pumped.

Sitting in the cockpit of Soundwave's alt, I grin when we land a little ways from town, before Soundwave decide he wanted to piss me off and eject me from the seat.

"I swear to God, you do that ONE more time I will spam your freaking computer thing at your cave with so much tentacle porn, you'll be too terrified to even look at your monitor!" I snarl.

He was already in his holoform by then before he froze, most likely to look up what I was talking about. And I kid you not he has a somewhat horrified look on his face, making me bust out laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was GREAT!" I cackle.

"Humans: Disturbing species." He says monotone.

I snort.

"You're telling me." I grin.

Walking over to him I wrap my arm around his arm and tug him along.

"Come on we don't want to be late." I grin up at him.

He stares at me a few moments, before nodding. As we walk down the sidewalks I spot a poster on a window, looking at it I grin excitedly.

"The amusement park is finally opened!" I say.

Soundwave stares at me.

"It's a place where humans go to have fun, there are games, rides, and other sorts of entertainment." I supply. After the party do you want to go?" I question, trying to contain my excitement.

He nods, and I wrap him in a hug.

"It's going to be so AWESOME, now let's go!" I grin before grabbing his hand in tugging him along.

My heart does flips in my chest, first I manage to steal a hug, now I'm holding hands with Soundwave even though I'm pulling him along. Once we make it at the pizzeria, I'm greeted by Fayden.

"Hey Karly! Who's your friend?" He questions.

I look over to Soundwave and smile.

"This is Soundwave, Soundwave this is Fayden." I grin.

Fayden nods.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

Soundwave nods stiffly.

"He doesn't talk much." I supply.

Fayden nods.

"Well now that you're here pick a seat, the pizza is going to get served in a bit. I have to sit with my sister, she forced me to talk to this girl." He chuckles embarrassed.

I nod.

"Good luck then." I say before looking around for a table.

I choose a booth in the far corner of the pizzeria, after a few moments pizza is finally served, grabbing a slice I sit back down in front of Soundwave.

"Are you fine Soundwave, you're not uncomfortable are you?" I question.

Surprisingly enough he answers me.

"Answer: No Karly: As long as you're having fun Soundwave: Is fine." He says.

I'm not going lie, my heart leaped. I smile widely and nod.

During the party as usual I chose not to socialize, even with Fayden's encouragement. I'm not shy, not at the least, but I'm extremely sarcastic and people tend to take it to heart, plus most of the kids there were either people thought were idiots, or people I just didn't know. SO after about 30 minutes of sitting there with Soundwave, I decide to leave, much to Fayden's disappointment.

"Query: Why did you not socialize with the others?" Soundwave questions.

I shrug.

"I told you I'm not a social person; I prefer not talking to people I don't know. Plus I didn't know anyone there, and the ones I did know are the kids that waste their time doing drugs and shooting up because they think it's cool, which in my case I don't want to waste my time trying to befriend someone who's likely to die way before they are supposed to." I say stuffing my hands into my pocket.

"Karly: Had something happen, didn't you?" He questions.

I stiffen, before sigh.

"Yeah, I did. Her name was Anna, she was my best friend at my old school, I had known her since we were in pre-K, but she was always trying to fit in be with the crowd. So at 13 she started to drink because the boy she had a major crush on offered it. I chose to ignore it because she was my friend, I couldn't just stop being friends with someone I considered a sister. No matter how much I threatened her to stop, no matter how many times I tried to convince her that stuff was no good, she never listened.

She began drinking and partying every weekend with her other 'friends' she never came over anymore, we just hung out during school, but that was only because her so called friends ignored her. Then she go into drugs, it really messed her up. One night I went over to her house, I walked into her room she was passed out on the floor, her eyes were rolled back in her head, and just over all messed up. It was terrifying for me, I was afraid of losing my closest friend, so immediately I called 911 and she was taken to the hospital.

When she got out I figure she'd finally stop, but apparently that trip to the hospital made her cooler to her new friends. Finally she dropped me completely as a friend, and 3 weeks after her release from the hospital she died of alcohol poisoning and over-dose at a party." I say looking at the ground with a sigh.

I begin speaking again.

"That's why I chose to be alone and not socialize, I don't like getting close to someone only for them to leave because of their own stupidity. Plus my eyes haven't always been very helpful either." I shrug with a fake grin.

He stays silent for a moment.

"Amusement park?" He questions.

I shake my head.

"Nah, let's go back to your cave, I prefer just your company than the company of screaming children and adults." I say with a smile.

He nods, though I notice his happy aura, confusing me.

Once back at the cave, I sit over by the entrance of the cave, sketching out the scenery as Soundwave works. As I sketch I hear movement, looking up I see Ravage.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house!" I hiss

He walks up and buts his head against my chest like a cat would to its owner's leg.

"We'll I guess I can introduce you to my friend." I grin.

I rest my hands on his shoulder, as he walks alongside me. Once seeing Soundwave, I call out to him.

"Sound! I want you to meet someone!" I grin.

He turns around before freezing, I feel Ravage tense, and both stay still for a few moments, before Ravage leaps up and practically jumps on Soundwave. As first I thought he was attacking, until I heard Ravage's loud purrs.

"Um I take it you know each other?" I question awkwardly.

Soundwave nods as the large panther nuzzles against Soundwave's leg.

**_"Ravage: Soundwave's symbiote." _**He says.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before tilting my head.

"What's a symbiote?" I question.

**_"Answer: Not an easy way to explain. In a way it's similar to humans and their offspring, only there is no other partner to be considered a creator." _**He says.

I raise a brow.

"I think…I get it." I say scratching my head.

He nods, before Ravage moves from his rubbing against Soundwave's leg and come to me before butting up against me and nuzzling me with a purr.

"You know you act a lot like a kitty." I say patting his head.

**_"Query: How long have you known of Ravage?"_**

"I met him after I left the cave yesterday, I let him stay at my house." I say with a shrug.

Soundwave nods, before looking over to Ravage as Ravage looks at him, almost as if their having a silent conversation or something.

**Soundwave's POV:**

It was surprising to say the least when he saw one of his symbiotes next to his femme.

It was even more surprising that she knew of him.

Never the less he was relieved to see one of his creations living and well.

Laserbeak however was living but not well.

After the last battle with the Autobots, the symbiote was damaged badly, so to make sure of his safety he was forced to put him into stasis until his full recovery.

**_:::::Query: Where have you been?:::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Stranded on another planet after the last battle on Cybertron. Managed to get to Earth only days ago::::Ravage_**

**_:::::Query: Do you know the location of your siblings?::::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Negative, I can't reach the bond. How is Laserbeak, I sense his injury?:::::Ravage._**

So he began explaining what happened, all while his femme gave them curious looks.

**_:::::So who's the human femme? I followed her only because she had your scent.:::::Ravage._**

**_:::::Answer: Friend.:::::Soundwave._**

**_::::I sense a hesitance on the friend part boss, you have feelings for the femme?:::::Ravage._**

Naturally Ravage would be the one to notice, he much like himself was very observant, unlike his siblings Frenzy and Rumble, whom are lack for a better word, idiots.

**_:::::Ravage: Correct.:::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Why not make a move, she's a pretty femme, I'm sure she has other suitors.:::::Ravage._**

Don't remind him, he remember very well his femme's encounter with the Autobot pet, Jack and that annoying flirt Knockout.

**_::::Answer: Unsure if feelings are mutual.::::Soundwave._**

Immediately he senses the brooding emotions coming from his creation, making him uneasy in what the Cyber-panther has in processor.

**_::::I'm sure I can find something out.:::::Ravage._**

He immediately sensed the mischevious tone to the panther's voice.

Primus help him.

* * *

**_Not much in my opinion, but I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all soon, hopefully, if I'm lucky._**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. Fear not Laserbeak will be fine, I'll probably bring him in a few chapters. Frenzy and Rumble will come in WAY later, I'm still debating on it. By the way I am not forgetting Ratbat, Buzzsaw and the other 50 million, I'm just not sure which ones I want to add yet, so I'm welcome to suggestions, I'll pick to more so.._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Karly's POV:_**

It's been a day since the family meeting between Soundwave and Ravage, and it would seem when I go home, I'm not going alone. Ravage for some reason wants to stay with me in my house, much to my excitement.

Sitting in my bed, my alarm clock reads 10 at night, a few hours ago I had left Soundwave's cave figuring that if I don't head home my parents will get worried. Ravage lies stretches out in my room pretty much taking up all floor room.

Letting my thoughts wonder, I think to my crush with Soundwave. It has gotten stronger, not weaker like I wanted, of course. Over all it has become frustrating, because I get really strong urges to shout out my feelings at the top of my lungs at Soundwave, but then that urge drops to the pit of my stomach when the negative part of my brain says he could never like me.

Thanks negative me! (Sarcasm)

"My God this is so frustrating!" I groan slamming my face into my pillow.

I look up only to see Ravage giving me a curious look, and a swear slightly mischievous.

"What?" I question.

He gives me an 'oh nothing~' look before turning away, his tail flicking to and fro like a house cat's would. I let out a long sigh, before falling back on my bed, I hear a beep from my laptop, with a groan I sit up, before grabbing it off of my nightstand and clicking onto my email.

**_Did you know the dance is next week? ~Victoria_**

Of course I did, and I'm not going, I'd go if they'd be at least little descent, but their not. All it is, is a crowd of hormonal teenagers grinding on each other and drinking spikes drinks behind the teachers' backs. I decide to reply.

_Yeah, and I'm not going_

**_You should, I hear the new kid Travis is going to ask you to go._**

_Awh that's too bad, cause I'm not going._

I grin at my sarcastic reply

**_Your such a party pooper!_**

I smirk widely before typing

_Yeah I know, you'll get used to it._

With that I close my laptop and put it back onto the night stand muttering to myself.

"Freaking dance, why the flip would I want to go to something like that, it's a waste of my time." I mutter laying back on my bed, unknowing of the mischievous flicker in Ravage's optics.

Rolling around in my bed, not able to sleep I sit up with a frustrated huff.

"I'm going to the cave." I say slipping on a pair of house boots.

I look down at my Dead-pool T-shirt and Superman boxers before shrugging.

"You coming Rav?" I say using a nickname.

He gives me a nod, amusement in his optics. Opening my window, I ease out before waiting on Ravage to squeeze out. Once he does, I hop onto his back, before he jumps down towards the ground gracefully, before running towards the cave, all while I whoop with glee.

Entering the cave, I jump off of Ravage with a grin, before looking around the dark dimly lite cave. Over on his bed, rested Soundwave. I almost let out an 'awh' before stopping myself remembering Ravage sitting next to me with an amused aura. Looking up at my little rock balcony I start walking towards it to sleep on my mattress, only to get lifted up before I'm plopped onto Soundwave's chest. Looking up I see Soundwave staring at me his little sound wave line floating in the middle of his screen as usual.

I blush under the seemingly heavy gaze, before looking away nervously.

"I uh didn't disturb you did I?" I question nervously rubbing my arm as I sit on Soundwave's chest.

He shakes his head.

**_"Never." _**He says using his real voice.

I blush even more, and nod.

"G..good." I mutter looking down.

I feel something lift my chin up before my eyes focus on Soundwave's face, with a surprised look on my face. He stares at me, causing my was fading blush to get heavy once more.

**_"Cute." _**He says simply.

I think I just died, my heart just stopped.

Did…did he just call me….CUTE?!

This is a dream isn't it?

If it is I DON'T want to wake from it.

He gently moves his large clawed finger from my chin, before cupping his hand around my body like he normally would when I slept on his chest.

**_"Goodnight, Karly." _**He says.

Instantly I begin fading into sleep, my ears picking up something I really think I'm imagining.

**_"My Karly."_**

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

Looking at the sleeping form of his femme, he looks over to his creation, whom has smugness leaking through the bond.

**_::::So will I be calling her carrier soon?:::::Ravage._**

Is spark lurched in his chassis, before he sends a glance over to the Cyber-panther.

**_::::Just a question.:::: Ravage_**

He chooses to ignore his creation's question, and settles on watching HIS femme.

**_:::::::I think she likes you.:::::Ravage._**

Once more his spark jumps, before he sighs.

**_::::Negative.::::Soundwave._**

**_::::You sure about that? I think she likes you as much as you like her, after all she comes all this way to this cave in the middle of the night. She could be attacked in the forest by an animal on the way here, just to stay with YOU. I don't know about you, but that smells of what humans call a crush:::::Ravage_**

He could only hope.

He focuses his attention back onto the femme, her black hair was covering over her left eye and partly in her mouth. Slowly and gently he brushed the hair from her face, when he does this, the femme stirs causing him to freeze.

"Soundwave…" She whispers.

His spark jumps.

She just said his name in her sleep.

HIS name.

Frag it why does he feel so happy and excited over this?!

"I love you." He suddenly hears.

His spark stops, and he slowly looks down at the still sleeping femme.

Did she…did she just say what he think she said?!

**_:::::Told ya~::::::Ravage._**

No surely the sentence wasn't meant for him.

Maybe it was for some other mech.

Queue jealousy.

If that is the case, that mech better hope he doesn't find him.

Karly is his, no one else's

He'll be scrapped if he lets another mech have her.

He stares once more back towards the small organic femme that stole his spark.

Her words were echoing in his processor, making his spark do flips in its casing.

He could only hope those words were meant for him.

* * *

**_I'M BACK! :D Primus I missed writing chapters! XD_**

**_I know it's short, but at least it's sweet? XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. Sorry for any misspellings, my keyboard is beginning to not work so it either doesn't type or adds to many letters. DX Bad thing is this is a NEW laptop._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Karly's POV:**

The dream I had last night was weird as flip.

I was in the middle of the forest I met Soundwave in, it wasn't creepy or anything but I was really thrown of when Slender came from the trees his black tentacles waving everywhere and the static sound that accompanies was not present, in fact it was the give me twenty dollars song that you had the option of playing when you played the game.

I had to say Slender was looking pretty posh in his black suit and red tie, but I still had no flying shit at what was going on.

Then Soundwave comes up from behind me, and he's in a suit as well, only his tie was purple, and my heart did the weird little cartoon thing where it thumped out of my chest.

The fuck?!

Then Slender spoke, in a voice I'd imagine he's sound like. Deep and posh sounding, maybe British is the best word I could describe it as.

"We're brothers."

Say what?

I knew perfectly this was a dream, I mean everyone at one point as those dreams where you KNOW you're in a dream, but you're still going along with the dream.

Then for some freaking reason the dream altered and I was now in a field of grass, sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, this was more realistic. Only my voice was doing things on it's own.

"Soundwave?" I question.

He looks over to me.

Don't you do it!

"I…""

Don't fucking do it!

"I love you"

I am going to give you a slow and painful death that even Jeff the Killer will shudder in absolute horror.

If only you weren't me.

Then once more the dream is altered, and Soundwave stand next to the blue femme from before, an arm around her waist.

**_"He doesn't love you, he loves me you pathetic girl!"_** She hisses smugly.

Queue the over dramatic tears from dream me, though I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart.

"That isn't true!" Dream me shouts.

**_"Femme: Correct Karly: Pathetic Soundwave: Could never love YOU."_**

OUCH!

That hurts.

Then the two start skipping away hand in hand.

Oh God, just wake up!

Nothing.

WAKE UP!

My eyes snap open and I shoot up, and I look around for any blue femmes with in a five foot distance. Not seeing any, I sigh.

"The dreams I have I swear." I mutter.

I look up only to see Soundwave's stare and I think back to my dream confessions and blush.

I was a dream S~T~U~P~I~D he didn't hear me!

"Uh morning?" I squeak nervously.

He continues staring at me, and I look anywhere but at him, slightly nervous of his stare. My cheeks burn hotly and I chuckle nervously.

"Soundwave?" I question.

He snaps out of his staring and nods.

Awkward silence.

"So uh what are we doing today?" I question fidgeting with my boxers.

**_"Query: What do you want to do?"_**

I shrug.

"Anywhere as long as it's with you." I say before I mentally kick myself.

Nothing says I have a crush like the sentence I just said.

I'm such an idiot.

Then my thoughts wander to my parents I jolt.

"Holy crap I got to get home, my parents are probably flipping." I mutter.

I ask Soundwave to put me down, he does, though he seems slightly reluctant, could've been my over active imagination.

"Ravage, how about you give me a lift to the house?" I say looking over at the giant metal cat.

He walks towards me before flipping me onto his back making me grunt, before I squeal in excitement when he takes off at full speed.

Whoop! Nothing like riding on the back of a robotic panther, like a boss!

Finally at my house, he leaps up onto the little ledge leading into my room, and surprisingly he's silent. Quickly crawling off, I manage to make it inside just as someone knocks.

"Karly?" I hear my father question from behind.

I wave Ravage off, before opening the door.

"Yeah?" I question.

"You have a friend here to see you." He says before I'm tackled to my bed.

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" I hear familiar voice shout.

"RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" I screech before pushing Victoria on me.

"How did you get here, better yet how do you know where I live?!" I say horrified.

She pouts.

"You say that like you're not happy to see me."

I snort.

"You said the words 'we' and 'shopping' together in a sentence so no I'm not." I say.

She rolls her eyes, before looking at my clothes.

"Nice." She says dully.

I give her and offended look.

"Hey don't judge, I'll have you know Dead-pool and Superman are some badass dudes!" I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just get dressed." She says.

I groan.

"I don't wanna." I whine.

She sends me a glare and I hold my hands up.

"Okay, okay." I say

A few minutes later I'm dressed in black skinnys and a plain white t-shirt, and my Batman converses showing proudly on my feet.

"So why are we going shopping?" I groan as I stalk down the stairs of my house with Victoria trailing behind.

"We're getting you a dress." She says.

I stop before slowly turning my head to her.

"Did you just say the-thing-that-shall-not-be-named?" I say.

"Dress? Yes I did, and we're getting you one, for the dance." She smirks.

I turn around.

"Dad get a shovel and a trash bag, I'm about to murder me a rich kid." I shout.

My dad chuckles, while Victoria huffs.

"It's just a dress." She says.

"It's just a dress." I mimic.

She rolls her eyes before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me down the rest of the stairs and out of the door. Just as we make it to the door way I grab the frame and hang on for dear life.

"HELP~" I cry out looking towards my dad as he stares at me with bacon in his mouth.

He grins smugly.

"No." He says before going into the kitchen probably to eat more bacon.

Victoria wrenches me from the door and manhandles me into her car, once I'm stuffed into her passenger's seat, she hops into the driver's seat with a grin.

"This is kidnapping." I say.

"Whatever." She grins.

"Your dead to me if you make me get a dress." I say.

"If you say so." She replies.

"I'm going to get Soundwave on you."

"You do that." She says as she puts the car in drive.

I huff dramatically.

"Fine if I'm going to get one of THOSE, then it has to be either dark red, purple, black, or dark blue. No pinks, yellows, oranges, or any other God awful bright color." I say.

She nods.

"Noted. Say why don't you invite your boyfriend to the dance." She grins.

I give her a blank look.

"I have no boyfriend, what is a boyfriend anyway, is it something you feed once a week and give occasional love to?" I say blandly.

She rolls her eyes.

"Soundwave, I was talking about Soundwave, by the way is that a nickname or something?" She questions.

I blush at the thought of Soundwave being in a relationship with me before I snap out of it.

"Nope, it's his real name." I say.

"It's a cool name, but his parents must have been on crack." She says.

I shrug.

"I like his name." I say.

She snorts.

"You like everything about him, cause you have a C~R~U~S~H." She teases.

I blush.

"Shut up!" I pout making her giggle in amusement before she pull the car to a stop.

"We're here, now let's get shopping." She says.

I look at the mall.

All of the comics and mangas I could get….But NO I have to get a freaking DRESS.

I huff before following after the girl I call friend with a disgruntled look on my face, as she practically skips into the mall.

I wish I was with Soundwave.

TWO freaking hours we've been searching for a dress, and still NOTHING. Victoria seems to be having fun with her fifty thousand bags of clothing and what not, but not me. Hell to the no.

"My feet hurt, can't I just grab the nearest dress?" I sigh.

"No." She says.

We have been at this forever now, I would pick out random dresses in the colors I said, only for her to say no to because they didn't match me or some crap like that.

"Well I have no clue, I have never shopped for a dress in my life EVER, I wouldn't even know how to wear one." I growl.

She waves me off.

"Look around, and if you see one show me it." She says.

I huff before stomping around the dress store.

Damn dresses!

I grumpily slide dresses along racks looking with no interest as the dresses slide past my eyes. That is until one catches my attention.

The base of the dress was purple, the color reminding me of the purple on Soundwave. Over the purple was a black stitching forming elegant looking designs, just below the bust was a ribbon and attached to it was a bow that rested to the side, the dress went to at least to my mid-thigh, and at the end of the dress was a black see through lacy fabric that puffed out about an inch. Above the bust was the same type of material only not as long, and it had thin black spaghetti straps to hold the dress up.

My thoughts wander to Soundwave.

What would he think if I wore something like this?

Would he not think anything of it?

Or would he think of me as….pretty, beautiful even.

I've never been called beautiful before, and I bet I would melt if Soundwave said it to me.

I have the urge to want to make myself look pretty now.

Damn it now I'm becoming like one of those love-struck teenage girls.

Eh whatever, I like the dress, surprisingly, so I'm getting it.

"Yo Orie!" I say walking towards her with the dress in hand.

Her eyes widen at it and she looks at in in awe.

"It's pretty, go try it on, NOW." She squeals pushing me to the changing rooms.

I huff at her before walking inside and shutting the door.

I had to get the rich girly-girl as a friend, couldn't of been another chick like me that loves Deadpool and read manga and watches anime.

Changing out of my clothes I stare at the dress.

How the fuck am I supposed to put this on?!

I crack the door open.

"Pssst, Orie!" I whisper.

She looks at me with a raised brow.

"How did you put this thing on?" I question.

She rolls her eyes before walking in the changing room with me, she grabs the dress and shows me how to put it on. Looking at me now dressed in the dress, she gives me an approving look.

"Classy, elegant, and slightly sexy it suits you." She grins.

I raise a brow.

"Sexy?" I question.

She nods.

"Yep." She says.

I shrug.

"I bet you'll get a pretty good reaction from Soundwave." She says slyly.

I shake my head in embarrassment.

"No probably not." I say waving her off

After a good several minutes Victoria and I walk from the store with my dress and black flats she pick out for my dress. Finally we were on our way back to my house, FINALLY.

"I'll come by early in the afternoon tomorrow so I can help you get ready." She says.

"Wait, the dance is tomorrow?!" I yelp.

She nods.

"Okay then." I sigh, swinging my bags over my shoulder.

"See ya!" I call before stalking off

She honks her horn before driving off. Running into my room, I chunk my stuff on my bed before I run back down stairs and out of the door towards Soundwave's cave.

Once making it into the cave I look around, before my eyes land on Soundwave whom is just now noticing my arrival.

"I hate shopping." I mutter walking towards the latter on the large table before climbing up.

"Sorry I did come back earlier, Victoria kidnapped me to go…" I shudder.

"Dress shopping for the dance up at my school." I sigh.

I begin to get nervous.

"Uh would you like to go with…me I don't really want to go to the dance with someone I don't know…If you don't want to its fine." I add my voice shaky with nervousness.

I stay quiet, my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks red with embarrassment.

What if he says no?

What if….

**_"Soundwave: Will go." _**He says interrupting my thoughts.

My heart practically leaps from my chest, and I smile widely.

"Great." I smile.

I climb down off of the table before going over to the large rock like balcony where my area is at the top, before climbing up, once at the top I sit on the air up mattress and grab my drawing book. Looking over I see Soundwave staring at me so I send him a grin before I start drawing.

"Oh, the dance is tomorrow!" I say remembering.

He turns to me and nods, before turning away.

I stare at him for a few moments, with a small blush before looking down at my drawing book, unknowing of the yellow optics watching me with mischievousness.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

His femme invited him to a dance.

He couldn't of felt any more happier.

Annoyingly enough.

As usual the femme caused his spark to do flips in its casing.

He clenches his servos as he looks at the screen of his monitor, before a prod from Ravage catches his attention.

**_::::Oh yeah she definitely likes you, I just caught her staring at you like you stare at her~:::::Ravage._**

**_::::::You should pull some moves on her during that dance, take your claim on her in front of the human mechs, let them know she belongs to you.:::::Ravage._**

He liked that idea.

He wouldn't have to deal with annoying insects like that Jack mech trying to advances towards his femme, because they would know she is just that, HIS femme.

**_::::::A kiss would do, femmes love that sort of stuff.:::Ravage._**

Soundwave rolls his optics hearing the snicker in his creations voice, but then his thoughts wander.

How would they even kiss?

Right…the holoform.

He glanced over at his femme.

She had her eyes narrowed forward as she focused on her drawing, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

She looked cute.

His thoughts wandered again.

How would her lips feel on his?

He lightly shook his helm.

Stop that!

He looked over at his femme again; he had the strong urge just to pluck her delicate frame up and hold her next to his spark, or maybe even hold her in his holoforms arms.

He sighs.

Primus how this femme drove his spark and processor crazy.

It amazed him really.

At first he really didn't like the femme, he found her slightly annoying.

Yet the more he got to know her the more he felt drawn to her.

She could read him so easily, by just his body langue or the aura he gave off.

She was willing to risk her life for just his freedom.

She stood up for him.

He didn't just like this femme, he _loved _her.

Primus how he loved her.

He loved the grins she gave.

So full of mischievousness and slyness.

Her eyes.

The way they darkened when she was annoyed with him.

Or when they lightened when she was happy.

Everything!

Primus, this is so new to him.

Faintly he felt his creations amusement.

Of course Ravage was.

Soundwave has never even looked twice at another femme, much less love one the way he loves his femme.

He was used to being alone, showing no emotion.

The only company he truly had was his creations.

That's all he thought he needed.

Then in comes the human femme known as Karly.

Now he wants nothing more than to be in her company.

To hold her and shield her away.

To squash any human mechs or blast Cybertronian mechs that so much look her way.

Yes, it was final.

He was going to show his femme how he felt.

He could only hope she felt the same.

* * *

**_About frick fracking time! I bet you all thought it would be Karly doing the admitting first. XD Nope, she, whether or not she want so admit it, is too insecure she'll TRY to admit only to chicken out because of doubts. Yeah she does have confidence but things are different when you add Soundwave to the mix, they both have major effects on each other when they are near each other._**

**_So tell me what you think!_**

**_Oh and by the way I have started a new story on Wattpad, called Cybernetic Heart, the description is below._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Cybernetic Heart Description:_**

_"I wish you were here." I whisper with a hiccup, the same sentence I've said time after time._

_A light goes off on the device, and a small blue sound wave orbits in the middle._

_"I wish I was too, I really do." Is his reply, a reply I've heard too many times to count._

_A young girl accidentally creates and super computer that remained unfinished by her now dead parents. It becomes alive, and quickly becomes the girl's best and only friend. Someone she can talk to, and tell everything about herself without feeling judged, someone she can tell her hopes and dreams, her wishes and fears. The girl now being an orphan moves from foster home to foster home. Sometimes getting physically and emotionally abused in the 'homes', and the same happens at school. As she grows, the computer is always by her side; even as she grows her torment by others continues in some way or another. The computer doesn't like this, not one bit. After all this is the girl he's watches grow and mature into a young woman. A young woman he happens to love VERY much._


	17. Chapter 17

**_First off I wanted to say THANK YOU for ALL of the reviews you guys have ever given me, they seriously make my day. If I could I'd give all of ya a big bear hug._**

**_*Throws virtual cookies to everyone*_**

**_Now on with the chapter! :D_**

* * *

**Karly's POV:  
**I was sitting in my dress, as Victoria worked on my hair and *Shutters* make up, much to my annoyance.

"Only mascara I hate eyeliner and that messy skin cover crap." I hiss.

"Got ya." She says.

She was dressed in a white and red dress, and it looked really good on her, and slightly reminded me of a candy cane.

"So is Soundwave your date?" She questions.

I nod proudly, she chuckles.

"Alright your done." She says.

FINALLY!

Standing to my feet I look into the mirror.

I had to say I looked pretty good I guess.

I had on black mascara on my lashes making them look longer.

That's definitely going to be smeared when I get an itch.

I also had on some sort of chap stick that tasted like strawberries.

"Stop that!" Victoria hisses as I lick my lips.

What? You honestly can't keep me from licking my lips it, they taste like bloody strawberries, just gives me the tube thingy or whatever." I say.

She rolls her eyes before tossing me a spherical container, it was light pink and reminded me of an egg sort of on the stop read eos.

"This is mine now." I say.

Victoria raises a brow.

"Thought you didn't like make up?" She teases.

I shrug.

"Strawberries man." I say rubbing more on my lips.

She snorts, before my mother walks in.

"Alright who has the tall, dark, and REALLY handsome young man as a date." My mother questions.

Victoria looks at me.

"It isn't my date, he's up at the dance already, so its got to be yours." She grins.

"You ride with him up to the dance, I'll be there in a bit, I'm going to finish my make up." She smiles.

I look out of my room and down my stairs only to see Soundwave, dressed in a black suit and a purple tie, I quickly scurry back into my room.

"Holy shit!" I grin, before peaking back out.

"What?" Victoria questions.

"He is looking SEXY!" I say quietly.

Did I mention I have a sort of weakness for guys in suits, don't ask me why.

Victoria looks out as well before she grins slyly over at me.

"You know how to catch them." She says elbowing me.

I roll my eyes before dread fills in my stomach.

"I can't go down there." I freak.

Victoria grabs me by the arm and drags me out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

It was rather uncomfortable for him at the moment.

Like his creation suggested he wore a suit, and a purple tie.

But that wasn't the problem.

It was a black-haired mech that was similar to Karly.

Her creator.

And he was sending him the nastiest glare.

It would make Unicron shudder in fear

Then to make matters worse the mech marched up to him with a threatening glare.

"Are you my daughter's date tonight boy?" He says sternly.

How funny it was.

The mech called him a boy, when Soundwave had a good few million years on the mech.

Nevertheless he answered, in a polite way, after all he had to get Karly's creators approval before he could court her properly.

"Yes sir." He said trying to keep his normal way of talking out of his voice.

Soundwave looks up the stair where his femme should be coming down, she still wasn't down yet.

Good.

Now to ask the question.

Bowing his head to the mech, he lifts his head and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I wish to have permission to court your daughter." He says.

The man's eyes widen, probably wasn't expecting that especially in this generation of humans.

Apparently there are few whom have manners.

"Are you going to make sure my daughter gets here safely." The man says sternly.

Soundwave nods.

"You won't force her to do anything she wouldn't want to do?"

Never!

"No." He says simply and seriously.

"How old are you boy and what is your name?" The man questions, probably due to the fact of the appearance age of his holoform, that looked like it was in its early twenties.

"18, Soundwave." He says simply.

The man smiles suddenly, and rests a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You have my permission, Soundwave." He grins.

So that's where she got her grins from.

"Travis quit scaring the boy, before I hit you." Soundwave hears a femme's voice call.

"You do that." The man, Travis mutters.

"What was that!"

"Nothing dear." The man chuckles nervously, before giving him a pitying look.

"Beware, Karly can be as scary as her mother." He chuckles.

He knows, but her aggression reminds him more of a Cyber-kitten.

The he hears two sets of footsteps, one sounding like it was being dragged.

Then a figure is pushed into view with a yelp.

His eyes land upon the femme he was here for.

Karly.

His spark stopped, before leaping in his chest.

She looked beautiful and cute at the same time.

The dress gave her a more mature look, and made her look even more beautiful than she was.

The blush she had on her face is what made her cute.

"Uh hi…Sounds." She stutters with a red face.

**_:::::Kiss her on the servo, femmes love that!::::Ravage._**

Taking a step forward, he gently lifted her right hand up before bending down and pressing his lips to her knuckles, all while staring at her.

Her eyes widen and her blush deepened, and from behind them he could he a squeal before a yelp of pain can be heard.

"Why can't you be that gentlemanly Travis." Karly's mother hisses.

"Causes I'm married to you." He retorts, before yelping in pain when he gets smack again.

"Husband abuse!" He cries before running out of the room his mate chasing after him.

"Karly: Looks beautiful." Soundwave says simply.

Her breathing hitches, and she moves her lips to speak.

"Y…you d…don't look b…bad you..yourself." She stutters.

Cute.

Seeing a bit of her hair in her face, he brushes it behind her ear, before pulling away and offering her his arm, to which she slowly takes.

She shakily calls out her goodbyes to her parents, and the brown-haired femme, before they both walk arm in arm out of the door.

He watched her from the side, her head was down and her hair was in her face. Her steps seemed to be shaky, and her arms were gripped tightly to his.

She was nervous.

Hopefully it was good.

**Time skip and POV change: Karly's**

Soundwave was leading me into the dance, my heart was pounding in my chest as I grip his arm. As soon as we step foot in the dance room, every, single, chicks, attention went to Soundwave.

Oh hell nah!

They all smiled dreamily at him, some even winking his way. My grip tightens on him and I glare at them.

He's mine chicks, fuck off!

Then I feel a gentle touch at my waist pulling me in, the tough sending a wave of tingles up my spine and I suppress the urge to shiver, I look up at Soundwave only to see him star….no glaring a certain way.

Once we find a spot to sit, Soundwave offers me his hand.

"I…I don't know how to dance." I blush.

He lifts my chin up.

"Soundwave: Will guide you." He says simply before pulling me to my feet, making me crash into his chest.

He's acting a bit strange…

I like it!

He leads me onto the dance floor and surprisingly it wasn't some trashy grinding music but classical. He set my left hand on his shoulder, and my right hand with in his. His hand was at my waist and his other in my hands, as he began to gently guide me around the floor. It was simply really, and before long I began maneuvering around without help.

I kept my eyes towards the ground, until Soundwave lifted my chin, making me look towards his visor like glasses. So for the remaining time we danced I was looking into Soundwave's eyes or in that direction anyways, until Soundwave began leading me away.

Maybe if we get somewhere private I could…admit my feeling.

If I don't chicken out.

Soon we find ourselves outside, the night sky surrounding us, and before Soundwave can say anything I blurt out.

"I..I..ILIKEYOU!" I blurt.

I felt as if I could faint, fear and anxiety filled my heart and I was absolutely terrified of how he would react.

"I…I understand if you don't like me back." I begin blabbering about something incoherent even to me.

Then I feel a grip on my chin, before something soft presses to my lips, shutting me up.

"Annoying femme, you talk too much." Soundwave smirks.

Smirked!

He freaking smirked!

My mouth is a gape and I'm pretty sure I look like a fish out of water, Soundwave chuckles.

My God he is just full of freaking surprises tonight!

He pulls me closer to him before softly kissing me once more, this time I expected the kiss, so my legs went to jelly instantly, causing Soundwave to hold me up with an amused smirk against my lips.

I'm in shock!

He's smirked, chuckled, and talked with out his way of speaking

This is a dream isn't it.

"Answer: No, this is no dream femme." He says pulling away.

"Karly: Is MINE." He says hugging me securely his lips touching my forehead.

Then I remember something.

MY FIRST KISS!

Holy shit, I've had my first kiss!

With Soundwave!

If I die tonight I die happy.

I yelp suddenly when I'm lifted up bridal style before I'm I find myself sitting in Soundwave's lap, his arms around me, making me feel small.

"My sweet beautiful Karly." He whispers gently.

Hear that?

The sexiest voice to ever be heard.

Even though I'm making comments in my head, I'm quiet, absolutely shocked at the turn of events.

I absolutely thought I'd be rejected.

Nope! Whoop, whoop.

I feel a kiss to my forehead once more, before Soundwave speaks again, this time not in his normal voice.

"I love you."

* * *

**Soundwave's POV: Before Karly blurted the feels XD**

He spent forever dancing with her, and he'd probably would've danced longer holding her if it wasn't for the looks a few of the mechs there were giving her.

Time to tell her.

Gently grasping her hand, he began leading her outside, his spark beating in his chassis heavily with nervousness.

Once outside he began to talk, only for his femme to talk way before he could even get a word out.

"I…I..ILIKEYOU!" She blurts before looking down her eyes down casted.

She looked scared.

She was afraid of rejection just as he was.

He stared at her his spark singing in absolute happiness, and barely even heard her when she began babbling incoherent things to him.

So he decide to shut her up with a kiss to her lips.

He could hear surprised intake of breath, before he pulled away.

"Annoying femme, you talk too much." He smirks before kissing her again.

She tasted like the organic fruit known as strawberries.

Her eyes were wide with absolute shock and surprise, which he found amusing, so he chuckled against her lips

Faintly he heard her whisper something about dreaming and he grinned.

"Answer: No, this is no dream femme." He says pulling away.

"Karly: Is MINE." He whispers into her ears.

She was silent, surprised still on her face and she was no doubt caught in her thoughts.

Gently he lifted her into his arms, before he sat down and pull her into his lap, and wrapped his holoform's arms around her.

"My sweet beautiful Karly." He whispers gently.

He brushed his lips softly against her forehead.

This felt right.

Finally after so long of longing to hold her, he can.

She was his now, not completely but never the less the was his.

And he'd protect her safety, and her happiness with his spark.

Once more he brushes his lips to his femme's forehead, holder her small frame securely, before whispering to her with the most emotion he has ever put into his normally emotionless voice.

"I love you."

* * *

**_AWWWWWH I'm gonna die from cuteness! Holy shit man! XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later._**

**_BYE! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Karly's POV:**

When those words, those three little words leave his lips, my heart practically explodes from my chest. I wanted to say the words back, but I was at a loss of words. So instead of saying anything back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder with a loopy smile. Finally managing to calm my nerves, I begin to speak.

"I…I love you too, Soundwave." I say in a whisper, my face red with embarrassment.

We stay in each other embraces in silence for a while, till I chuckle.

"I'm not going to lie when I met you I thought you were a pain in the ass." I say looking up at him.

A small smile forms on his lips.

"Soundwave: Thought you had a few bolts loose in your head." He says.

I chuckle.

"I do." I grin up at him.

His chest rumbles with a chuckle, before he burying his face into my neck.

"That is why I love you." He says softly.

Best, night, EVER!

My heart is pounding in my chest like the bass of dubstep, and my stomach is doing flips and twists like a roller-coaster.

Suddenly Soundwave lifts me up and starts carrying me away from the dance, and towards his alt.

"What is it?" I question curiously.

"15 minutes till 10. Travis: Expecting you back." He says.

I smile widely.

"Aren't you just a gentleman." I grin.

"Travis: Scary for a human." He says.

I laugh.

"Wow really? I always thought my dad was an idiot." I chuckle.

Soundwave lifts me up with one of his appendages and sets me in his alt, before silently leaving the dance property and towards my house. Feeling sleepy, I shut my eyes and fall into sleep.

"Awh she's asleep." I hear I think my mother coo.

I feel an embrace on me, I knew from the tingles and butterflies it gave me, it was Soundwave.

"Congratulations boy, you got here on time." My dad says with a grin in his voice.

I stir slightly with an annoyed groan at the voices, getting chuckles from my parents.

"Carry her up stairs, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." My mother says softly.

I feel movement and a few moments later I find myself being laid on something soft, as well as something soft being pulled over me, I cuddle into the soft fabric, before I flutter my eyes open. Seeing Soundwave I hold my arms up, wanting a hug.

He bends down and I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. He lays me back down onto my bed, before kissing me softly on the lips, and covering me with my blanket once more.

"Goodnight, Karly." He whispers.

I let out a sigh of content.

"Goodnight Soundwave." I say before my eyes flutter shut once more.

The next morning I wake up with a shit-eating grin on my face, before jumping up out of bed and changing from my dress, and into a pair of black sweat pants and a Batman shirt, before I slip on a pair of shoes, and quickly run down the stairs.

"Woah, woah, hold your horses Speed Racer, I have a couple of things to ask you." My mother chuckles from her spot at the table as she sips on her coffee.

I groan before sitting down at the table, giving her an expectant look.

"Where do you go all of the time?" My mother questions.

"Soundwave's." I answer easily.

Her eyes widen before she gets a serious look.

"You two aren't…." She trails.

My eyes widen the size of saucers.

"No! Nonononononono, we are NOT doing ANYTHING like that." I say.

"If you do you know to use…"

I slap my hands to my ears.

"LALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I say blocking her voice out.

She laughs.

"I'm just giving you a hard time sweet-heart, knowing you, and knowing how Soundwave is, I know you two won't be doing anything like that." She smiles.

_"Even if we did, I'm not even sure how that would work."_

I nod, before giving her an expectant look.

"Can I go now?" I questions.

She nods.

"Will you be back tonight?" She questions.

I shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not, we like to go travelling and working on stuff a lot so it depends." I shrug.

She gets a curious look.

"Where do you go?" She questions.

I shrug

"Everywhere, one time we went to Italy." I say bluntly honest.

Her eyes widen.

"Is he rich or something?" She questions.

"Or something." I reply.

She rolls her eyes before waving me off.

"Fine, fine, go see your gentleman of a boyfriend, but if you go to another country I want pictures." She calls.

I snort.

"With what, I still don't have a phone mom." I drawl.

"GET!" She says throwing a shoe at me

I cackle before running out of the house.

One thing I love about my parents, they don't flip out over things and I can be completely honest. The reason my mother doesn't react on me going to another country is because she goes to other countries all the time for Slash Monkey. We have money, but we just save it and my mother and father usually limit everything on the amount of money we spend. So basically that means no money for Karly to go out and buy all of the things she wants, they give me 1000 dollars every two months and that's it, if I need something and I ran out of money, tough. So if I need more money I either have to wait, or get a job, it's their way of teaching me responsibility.

Running towards the direction of Soundwave cave, I come to a stop at the clearing I met Soundwave in, and smile.

"What has it been? 5 weeks?" I smile, before I continue my trip.

Once at the cave, I see Soundwave, as always this his face in the screen of his monitor. Climbing up to the table Soundwave looks over at me. I waggle a finger at him to come closer.

"I have something to tell you." I smile.

He gets closer to me.

"Closer." I grin.

He brings his head slightly closer.

"Closer." I say once more.

He sighs before getting closer.

"It's really important, so closer." I grin.

He gives me a look, before he puts his head directly in front of mine. I reach up on my tippy toes and press a kiss to his screen, where his lips would be before whispering in his ear…er audio.

"I love you." I grin.

He lifts me into his servo, and I adjusting around till I'm sitting in it. He brings me close to his face, and I rest my forehead on his screen looking at the area his eyes would be, with a bright smile.

"So what's today's schedule?" I question.

**_"Query: Would you like to go back to Italy?"_** He questions.

I grin widely.

"Sure, as long as you're with me." I smile, as he pulls away and nods.

He sets me down on his shoulder, before he flips a switch on the ground bridge. I watch in awe as the green/blue portal twirls into existence, before Soundwave stalking inside. On the other side, I look around in the little clearing we were at before.

**_"This place: Is when I realized I had feeling for you."_** He says.

I smile widely.

"I knew you were acting a bit strange." I tease.

"Well if you want to know, I had feelings for you way before this." I grin.

He looks over at me, and I smile.

"I thought it was you two!" I hear a familiar voice.

**_"scrap." _**I could have sworn I hear Soundwave curse in annoyance.

I look over at Raff and Bee, as well as Miko, Jack, and another mech I don't recognized.

"Oh that's Smokescreen, we call him Smokey." Miko says from his shoulder.

I nod.

**_"So you're the little femme that with Soundwave, you're like a celebrity now!" _**The mech, Smokescreen exclaims.

I raise a brow before chuckling.

"That's cool I guess." I say.

I look over to Smokescreens other shoulder, only to see Jack staring at me, before he quickly turns away sheepishly.

Soundwave stiffens, and I immediately notice his dark aura.

I lightly smack him on the head from my spot on his shoulder.

"Chill out." I lightly chuckle.

He looks over at me before nodding stiffly.

"If you like, if Jack tries to make a move I'll tell him I have a boyfriend, cause I do." I grin.

He relaxes at bit, but I could still notice his annoyance, probably because he wanted it to be just me and him.

"So how have you been?" Raff questions adjusting his glasses.

"Cool, you guys? I know you all tend to get into more trouble than me." I grin.

Jack scowls over at Miko.

"Idiot over here ran into the space bridge going to Cybertron, WITHOUT a suit." Jack says.

Miko huffs.

"What? I wanted adventure!" She scowls back at Jack.

"You're lucky Ratchet noticed your missing quickly, otherwise you would have died because of lack of oxygen." Jack retorts

Soon they begin to bicker, while Raff gives me a 'See what I have to put up with?' look.

**_"You don't need to worry about the others, we snuck out while everyone was busy with more important things." _**Bumblebee says with a smile.

I nod, before I look over at Jack and Miko, STILL arguing.

"You two bicker like an old married couple." I say making them stop and glare at me.

I smirk.

"Just saying~"

I lean over and rest my head on Soundwave's.

For the next few minutes I have conversations with everyone, before the portal suddenly opens.

**_"What in Primus's name are you doing?!" _**I hear a gruff cranky voice say before a peppermint looking but walks out into the opening, before his optics land on all of us.

He scowls, before his attention lands on Soundwave and he stiffens.

**_"You!" _**He growls.

Soundwave doesn't even really seem to care about whatever the peppermint looking but is growling about, in fact his aura is giving off the 'no fucks were given.'

"Woah, woah, woah, Doc bot, Soundwave's cool!" Miko says.

I watch the 'Doc bot' calculatingly.

**_"Need I remind you he almost KILLED you!" _**Peppermint hisses.

I growl.

"Hey Peppermint! The wars over and done with, it's time to move on. If you hold a grudge the war will never be completely over." I say giving the mech a cold glare.

His optics narrow on me.

"And don't tell me he need to be locked up and shit like that, cause that's not going to happen." I darkly though my body language is nonchalant .

**_"She reminds me of Jazz." _**I hear Smokescreen whisper to Bee.

Peppermint moves his lips to speak.

"Yip!" I interrupt and he glares.

"I don't need any other bull shit about Soundwave, cause I don't care what he did in the past, because the past is the past. If you want to lock him up you're gonna have to go through me, cause he's mine. So either calm down and take a few, or march your peppermint ass back into that ground bridge and act like you never saw us." I growl.

The mech scowls before huffs.

**_"Very well, but I will remain here." _**He growls.

I grin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Peppermint." I snort.

He sends me a glare.

**_"My name is Ratchet." _**He says.

"Oh nice to meet you Hatchet." I grin.

He stiffens, before shooting me an annoyed glare.

**_"I think being in your presence is punishment enough for Soundwave." _**He retorts.

I put a hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"I'll have you know Soundwave loves my presence." I grin over at said mech.

"Isn't the right?" I smile.

He gives me an 'I'm not in this' look.

I snort, before leaning against his shoulder.

"Anyways welcome to the group therapy session where you get to talk about all of your troubles, care to share a story P~E~P~P~E~R~M~I~N~T" I say sarcastically.

**_"I love this human!" _**Smokescreen laughs, as Ratchet's face darkens

**_"If I had a wrench." _**He mutters.

I laugh in amusement, before my face darkens.

"Tell any of the other bots about this meeting place, I'll hunt you down, and turn you into a toaster, and all of the stuff I put together or make….Tend to go boom." I threaten.

Ratchet snorts.

**_"Puh-lease, as if a human could do something as difficult as that." _**He snorts.

I smirk.

"Well I did free Soundwave." I say.

He glares over at me before staying silent. Looking over to the others I see their all snickering.

"Karly showed ol Doc bot up." Miko cackles.

I look over to Soundwave.

"Hey where is Ravage, I haven't seen him all day, and normally he's at the cave." I say.

**_"Ravage: Went to find other siblings, he believes two of them landed here on Earth last night." _**He replies.

Looking over I see everyone gaping at Soundwave.

"What?" I question.

**_"We're not used to hearing Soundwave talk." _**Smokescreen says.

I shrug.

"I talk to him all the time." I say leaning my head against Soundwave's.

Feeling a bit stiff I look over to Soundwave.

"Can you put me down, I need to stretch." I say.

He nods before gently lifting me up with one of his appendages and setting me down. Once I'm standing on the ground I stretch my jointed getting a couple of pops from my shoulders, neck, and spine, before walking over to a tree next to Soundwave, before sitting.

**_"So how exactly did you free Soundwave?" _**Smokescreen questions.

I scratch my head in thought.

"Well I'm always experimenting on things, I used to scraps of some of my failed experiments, and build dome weird contraption. I flipped a switch on it, and a portal appeared and out walks Soundwave." I say with a shrug.

**_"And where is this contraption now?" _**I hear Peppermint question.

"Being used at a part to Soundwave's ground bridge." I say.

I hear him mutter an interesting before he looks to the others.

**_"Alright time to go, Ultra-Magnus and the others are heading back, so if we don't want to get caught we better leave now." _**He says gruffly making me smile.

"Hey Ratchet?" I call up to him.

He looks down at me.

"Thanks." I grin.

He nods with a huff before he opens the ground bridge and begins ushering everyone in. Once they were gone, I could see the relief coming off of Soundwave in waves. I grin before I shut my eyes a moment, only to squeak when someone lifts me up and plops me into their lap.

Looking up and tilting my head behind me I see Soundwave's holoform. I grin over at him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yours huh?" He teases.

I think back to my little speech I made to Ratchet before blushing.

"Yep." I say even though I'm embarrassed to the max.

He chuckles before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Soundwave: Thought they would never leave." He growls.

I chuckle.

"Well their gone, now and it's just us." I smile.

He lifts me up before adjusting me in his lap, before he brushes his lips on mine, before holding me tightly and securely.

"Soundwave: Doesn't like when mechs stare at you, especially the awkward mech." He says with a slight growl.

I chuckle, my heart fluttering.

"I've noticed. No need to get jealous or whatever though, cause I love you, not the dudes that stare at me." I say with a grin.

His lips form a small smile, before the holoform disappears, and I'm suddenly lifted up. After a few moments I'm plopped down onto Soundwave's chest as he lies on the ground.

I grin at him, before I lie on my stomach and rest my chin on my hands. He cups his hand over my body like he would when we slept in the cave. I smile softly before resting my head onto his chassis and shutting my eyes.

"I'm gonna take a short nap, wake me when you want to leave or something." I mutter.

I feel his chest rumble with an affirmative, before I drop off into a nap.

* * *

**_I decided that a meeting with the Hatchet and Karly was a must. XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_And have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! I don't know if I'll be on tomorrow._**

**_Bye!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Soundwave's POV:  
**He watched with adoration as HIS femme slept as his processor wandered back to his femme's speech to the Autobot medic.

Primus she was feisty!

He loved it.

Though he was mildly annoyed with the Jack mech, he wasn't AS tempted to step on him 'accidently.'

But that was only because he had claimed HIS femme finally, and she would ignore or tell off any advances the mech took toward HIS femme.

He stilled wanted to step on him though, he just wasn't as tempted as before.

The Smokescreen mech, at first, he thought was going to be flirting and what not with his femme like Knockout had, but surprisingly he didn't, the mech admired her more than anything.

Primus it was amazing how much attention she was getting just for being his FRIEND, he couldn't imagine how much more attention she'd get when they found out he was courting Karly.

He almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Looking back down to the sleeping form of his femme, he couldn't help but smile lightly behind his visor.

She was curled up in an awkward position, her arm was draped over her face, and her left leg was hanging off of his chassis by an inch, and he right leg was in an position it almost looked broken.

How she was still sleeping, he'd never know.

**_:::::I have good news and bad news.::::::Ravage._**

**_:::::Query: Bad news?::::::Soundwave_**

**_::::::Frenzy and Rumble are here.:::::Ravage._**

Queue eye roll.

**_:::::Good news is Buzzsaw is with them.:::::Ravage._**

**_:::::Reply: Very well Soundwave: Will return to cave to give you ground bridge.::::::Soundwave._**

**_::::Thanks Primus, your creations are already fighting, Buzzsaw is having no luck breaking it, and I don't plan on breaking it up.:::::Ravage._**

**_::::Affirmative.::::Soundwave._**

Sitting up he clutches the sleeping form of Karly, getting a sigh from her has she adjusts in his hold. Standing to his pedes, he summons the ground bridge before walking through it. Gently he sets his femme on her berth, before covering her with her blanket.

Once at the ground bridge controls, he locks onto his creations location, before waiting on them to come through.

**_"Do you wanna go Frenzy-boy, cause I'll kick your fragging aft!" _**Are the first words he hears from his creations mouth as he walks in, Ravage dragging him along by the servo with his fangs.

Next comes Frenzy and Buzzsaw, Buzzsaw aiming an electric-shock gun at his sibling, keeping him from attacking his brother.

**_"Rumble, Frenzy: Desist from bickering."_** He states.

Both of his creations perk up.

**_"Long time no see boss! Sorry it took us so long to get to this mud ball of a planet. Heard the war was over, is it true?" _**Rumble questions.

Soundwave nods, before his attention goes to a groan coming from his femme as she stirs.

**_"Order: Quiet down." _**He orders not wanting his femme to wake.

**_"The frag was that?" _**Frenzy questions.

Immediately he feels the smugness of Ravage go though the bond.

**_::::That was the sound of our carrier being stirred awake.::::_**

"What's with all the rack…..Oh um." His femme trails off in surprise.

She jumps from her rock, before walking over and standing by his pede and resting her hand on his pede.

**_"Uh Boss? You do know there's an organic next to your pede right?" _**Rumble questions stupidly.

Karly grins.

"From what Sounds told me you are the rest of his symbiotes." She says with a tilt to her head.

Rumble steps up and pokes her before chuckling.

**_"Your squishy." _**He says poking her.

She raises a brow.

"I would appreciate it if you quit that." She says with a wince at each poke he does.

Frenzy slaps his brother on the back of the helm.

**_"Stop that! Didn't you hear Ravage, she's our carrier now." _**He says.

Her eyebrows furrow.

"What's a carrier?" She questions.

Rumble stares at her a long moment, looking her directly in the eyes, being that he is her size if not taller. After a long moment he quirks a grin and he instantly feels pity for his femme.

Primus have mercy on her.

**_"Welcome to the family Ma!" _**He says picking her up and hugging her tightly.

She yelps before gasping.

"Okay dude, don't suffocate me!" She says.

He sets her down, and she lets everything sit in before she yelps loudly.

"Did you just call me Ma?!" She says with wide eyes.

**_:::::Primus don't make our carrier glitch, I happen to like her thank you very much!:::::Ravage._**

Rumble waves him off.

**_"I did. You ARE courting Boss, and he is our creator, so that makes you our carrier, your terms: Mother." _**Rumble says.

She looks over a him with a lost look, he gives her a shrug, making her groan.

**_"So Ma tell us about yourself." _**Rumble grins.

She stares at him a long moment, while he looks expectantly at her.

After a few moments she begins to speak, but his attention focuses on Buzzsaw whom is staring at her calculatingly.

**_::::Query: What is wrong?::::: Soundwave._**

**_:::::Before I just out right accept her, what makes her so special. I've done research on humans, and their not exactly the most selfless species, and seem to be more violent than our own species.::::::Buzzsaw._**

He knew Buzzsaw would be weary of the femme, it was expected. However even if he didn't like her immediately, he would eventually get to know her and come to like her just as he did.

**_:::::Karly: Did not fear me when she met me. She freed me from the shadow-zone, though by accident. Had I not been freed, I would have offlined from lack of energon. She stood up to Autobots for my freedom and even jumped in front of a blast the Autobot femme, Arcee shot at me. She is willing to give up her life just for my freedom, she's been my company for the past human weeks, she helped me build the space bridge and get equipment in this cave and never asked for anything in return.:::::Soundwave._**

**_::::Does she make you happy, creator?::::::Buzzsaw._**

**_:::::Yes.::::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Then I'll give her a chance.::::Buzzsaw._**

Quickly he sends his approval to his creation before focusing back onto his femme.

She was laughing at something Frenzy had said. Her face was flushed red as she laughed, and her purple eyes twinkled with amusement.

Seeing her getting along with his creations brought a flutter to his spark as well as joy.

She looks over at him, probably sensing his stare, before she grin up at him, causing his spark to flutter.

He's still not used to such feelings as the feeling he feels towards this femme, but these new emotions he will embrace happily.

At that moment a dormant bond slips open, and relief fills Soundwave.

**_::::Query: How do you feel?:::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Like scrap, but better.:::::Laserbeak _**(He looks more like a bird, instead of the weird little plane like thing)

**_:::::Query: Do you feel like coming out?::::Soundwave_**

**_::::Yes, stretching my frame might do me some good. I sense the others, are they with us?:::::Laserbeak._**

**_::::Affirmative.::::Soundwave._**

With that he releases Laserbeak from his hold, said symbiote flies out and around the cave getting a surprised gasp from Karly.

"Woah." She breathes.

**_"How's it going bird-brain, feeling better?" _**Rumble questions as Laser beak lands on the monitor, just above Rumble, Frenzy and Karly.

**_:::::Primus, of all the siblings that had to be here it had to be YOU.:::::Laserbeak._**

**_"That hurts Bird-brain." _**Rumble says in mock hurt.

**_::::Don't call me that you imbecile.::::Laserbeak._**

He feels a tap to his pede, looking down he see's his femme holding her arms up wanting to be lifted.

Gently he grasps her with one of his appendages before setting her within his servos, as he hold her close to his face.

She smiles at him, before resting her head against his visor.

"Very interesting family you have Sounds." She whispers amused.

**_"Indeed." _**He answers in his real voice.

He feels shock from his creations that had just arrive or in Laserbeak's case awakened.

**_::::You never use your real voice Boss!:::::Frenzy._**

**_::::He is courting the femme, it would be fitting to talk to her using his real voice.::::Ravage._**

More surprise from Laserbeak is felt.

**_::::Your courting a human femme? That's…a bit unexpected, considering you weren't really fond of them.:::Laserbeak._**

**_::::Soundwave: Still not fond of humans, Karly is the only human to be excluded.:::::Soundwave_**

"Uh Sounds?" Karly questions lightly tapping his visor.

He focuses his attention back onto the femme before him.

"Could you set me down, I need to go back home." She says.

A small bit of disappointment fills him, and she seems to notice.

"Well, I guess I could stay the night, I don't think my parent's would care." She trails with a grin.

**_"PIT YEAH!" _**Rumble cheers.

Down side to having the creations here: No alone time.

**Karly's POV:**

Learning that Soundwave's symbiotes, or in human terms kids, are calling me carrier, or 'ma' was a bit overwhelming.

I'm a teenager for Christ's sake!

To be considered a 'mother' was just…just…NO!

Luckily they were using the term as a nickname or whatever, a teasing to Soundwave and I since we were dating.

Wow, still getting used to that!

I actually have a boyfriend now!

A hot one at that!

Immediately I did realize something when I started to let the information that there are more symbiotes staying in the cave with Soundwave.

No alone time, or privacy.

Meaning if Soundwave and I get into one of those cute moments, just from knowing Rumble and Frenzy for a short amount of time, I know that they will make a big deal about it and either go 'ew', 'get a room!' or tease us.

Well this sucks.

Though knowing Soundwave, he'll figure something out.

I yawn slightly as Soundwave sets me on his shoulder. Once I'm comfy on his shoulder I lean my head against Soundwave's before shutting my eyes.

**_"Awh Look at Boss and Ma!~" _**Rumble coos mockingly.

I peek an eye open, before flipping him off.

I hear two snickers, and my eye twitches.

Suddenly Soundwave sends a glance to his creations, as if silently saying something, before be begins walking out of the cave. I say nothing, knowing Soundwave is probably taking us somewhere we can be alone again.

After walking in the forest a bit, he stops at the clearing we met, and I grin.

"It's seems like forever ago we met." I say resting my head on his once more.

He nods, and I look at his visor, before slight nervousness bubbles up as I ready to ask a question.

"Uh Soundwave?" I question extremely nervous.

He looks at me.

"C..could I…nevermind." I say.

He gives me a look, signaling me to continue.

I sigh.

"You said you could r…remove yo..your visor….Co..could I see you um…face?" I question quietly blushing heavily.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" I add a heavy blush on my face as I try to avoid looking at him, fearful of his response.

I feel a slight rumble, before I'm lifted up by Soundwave and I find myself sitting in his servo's as he holds me in front of his face.

He says nothing, and I get nervous at his silence, before I hear a click as well as hiss then the sound of folding. My eyes widen as the visor on Soundwave's face folds back into his head, and I find myself looking at Soundwave's face.

My eyes sweep over his face. It was smooth and pale grey just as the other Cybertronian's faces I've seen. But unlike the Autobots' electric blue optics, and the symbiotes' either yellow or red optics, his were the same color as my eyes, purple.

I quirk a nervous grin.

"Your optics are purple, like my eyes." I say.

He nods, and his eyes easily read his nervousness, and I realize I'm probably the first person to see his face in a while if not ever.

I swallow down my own nervousness, and I rest my hand on his cheek area, and smile. I watch as all nervousness he has in his optics slip away, and a small smile forms on his face, making me smile wider, causing his smile to get wider, and I giggle, causing him to chuckle, and before we know it we were laughing together for absolutely no reason.

I couldn't help but relish the sound of his laugh, it was harmonic and mechanical sounding as his voice was, but when he laughed it brought a flutter to my heart as well as joy, especially since this was the first time I've ever heard him laugh, chuckle maybe, but not laugh.

It made me happy.

I rest my forehead on his, though his forehead was larger than mine, him being a giant metal alien and all. My eyes search through his optics, as he does the same with me, and I smile again, before I adjust slightly and bend at an angle before lightly and nervously pecking him on the lips, and looking him in the eyes with a wide but nervous smile as I pull away.

"I love you."

* * *

**_You guys have no idea how happy I am right now! My dad freaking got me MASTER PIECE Soundwave and Sideswipe, as well as the G1 cartoon series and three volumes of More Than Meets the Eye for Christmas! When I saw the Masterpiece Soundwave box in the large box full of gifts, I CRIED! I NEVER cry, I mean that literally. I was so HAPPY! XD_**

**_Anyways enough of my bragging. XD Tell me what you guys got or did this holiday, I don't care how long or short your story is, I'll still be happy to read it._**

**_Tell me what you all think!_**

**_Have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday!_**

**_I shall see you all soon, hopefully!_**

**_Bye!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Soundwave's POV:**

When she had asked that question, his spark became an ocean of nervousness.

She wanted to see his face.

It made him happy that she wanted to know more about him.

But…

He had NEVER shown his face to anyone other than his creations, not even Megatron had seen his face!

He had to quickly make a move though, his femme was becoming full of anxiety and fear.

Why he really didn't know.

Never the less carefully he unsealed the latches to his visor, making a soft click, before a flow of air gushed into the mask making him slightly stiffen before relaxing. Carefully the visor folded into his helm, leaving his face bare, and vulnerable.

She stared at him with steady eyes, making his spark flutter nervously, afraid of rejection even though he knew Karly would ever reject him because of how he looked.

Her eyes ran over his face, making him extremely nervous, and with his visor gone it would be easy to tell.

Finally after a long moment she quirks a nervous grin.

"Your optics are purple, like my eyes." She says.

He only nods nervously, not really feeling up to doing anything else because of his nerves.

Suddenly she rests her hand on his face, and instantly all of the anxiety and nervousness just slipped away from his spark. A soft smile made it to her face, and he couldn't help but give a small smile as well, her smile got wider, and before long a giggle escaped her lips.

He didn't know what came over him but a chuckle escaped his lips as well and before long both of them were laughing hard at nothing.

Her laugh was beautiful and made his spark flutter; just knowing she was happy brought joy and adoration into his spark.

After they calmed their pointless laughing she, did something that surprised him.

She kissed him.

On the lips!

As soon as her soft fleshy lips touched his metal ones, his spark erupted into a frenzy and practically leapt from his chassis.

But just as quickly as it came, it left, and he felt slight disappointment.

"I love you." She whispers softly,

His spark ached to send a HUGE wave of love towards her, he craved it.

To be linked to her body and soul.

But not yet.

She was still considered a youngling in human terms, only when she turned 18 would she be considered an adult.

It would be proper of him to wait.

He didn't want to rush her, nor did he want to rush into things.

He wanted to take this slowly, this was his first time to EVER love a femme, and he wanted to experience things slowly. Even though his spark had other ideas…

**_"_****_I love you as well, my femme." _**He says softly, trying to leave his informational speech out of the sentence, hoping it would show more emotion.

She smiles widely, and rests her forehead where she usually would, and looked him in the eyes with a steady gaze.

"By the way if you like talking the way you normally do, the continue talking like that, I truthfully love the way you talk." She grins.

A smile makes it to his face, before something causes them to freeze.

"Karly?"

Instantly he snaps his visor on, and he tucks his femme close to his chassis, and out of habit and reflex he gets into a defensive stance and aims his blaster at the potential threat.

A gulp reaches his ears, before he relaxes when he realizes who it is.

"Uh Karly, we really need to talk about your choice in friends." The voice of Travis, Karly's mech creator gulps.

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

I kid you not my heart stopped, literally freaking stopped when I heard my father's voice.

I'm screwed!

Oh no!

What will he think of Soundwave, the REAL Soundwave?!

Would he call the government or something?!

Or make me stop seeing him.

Oh God, either of those options TERRIFIED me!

"Uh Karly, we really need to talk about your choice in friends." My dad says nervously.

I let out a shaky breath, before looking to Soundwave.

"C…can you set me down." I say with absolute fear.

He nods, and I can tell he doesn't like the sound of fear in my voice, his stance and the way his appendages twitch when he puts me down, suggests he wants nothing more than to scoop me up and hide me from the world.

And I would love nothing more than to do just that at this moment.

But I need to face my dad, it was inevitable that my parents would learn about Soundwave, I had just hoped it would have been later on and when I TOLD them.

"Hey dad." I say nervously scratching the back of my head.

He keeps his eyes trained on Soundwave, before letting out a long whistle.

"So uh, who's your friend kiddo?" He says.

I feel slightly at ease, let's just hope he takes me dating the REAL Soundwave well.

"Uh dad…This is Soundwave, the REAL Soundwave." I say nervously.

My dad lets out a breath of air.

"No shit." He breathes in awe.

"And before you say it NO I did not build him. Soundwave is a part of a species called Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. His species is FAR more advanced than us." I say smiling over at Soundwave.

"So how long have you known Soundwave exactly?" My dad questions calmly.

"Several weeks, I actually freed him from some sort of Shadow verse." I say.

He says nothing, and I become really nervous, so swallowing down my fear I begin to speak.

"Please don't make me leave Soundwave, dad, I care about him A LOT. In fact dad... I love him, he was the first person well.. mech. I could ever call a friend. He's saved my life three times, when I got beat up he was the one that saved me, when I got stuck in the house after saving you from the fire, he was the one that saved me. Another time, I…I didn't tell you this, but another time he saved me was when I was in town. It was late, and it was stormy, I was walking home when I attracted the attention of a group of men.." I trail off, my dad stiffens instantly hearing that last sentence.

"They chased me, and they tried…they tried to rape me, but Soundwave saved me. He means the absolute world to me daddy, and I love him so please don't make him leave me, or don't make me stay away from him." I say with tears slipping down my face.

I was scared.

Scared I'd lose my best friend.

The mech that had been comfortable to show who I really was.

To tell everything about myself and he wouldn't judge me like the kids at school.

I loved him.

Yeah I know I'm a bloody teenager, and supposedly we know nothing about love, but I don't want to hear it; I bet half of you have grandparents that married when they were 14 and still act like a bunch of giggling in love school kids.

My dad remains silent, before he looks over at me with a large smile and he begins laughing.

"Jeez I'm not that bad am I kiddo? " He says pulling me into a hug.

I sniffle.

"Yeah well it's not every day your daughter is dating a 20 foot robotic being from another planet." I chuckle weakly.

My dad pulls away.

"Speaking of which…" He trails before looking over to Soundwave.

"YOU!" He snarls.

Soundwave stiffens, and funnily enough he looked kind of scared.

"I'll have you know Karly here got her experimenting and building hobby from me, so if you break my daughter's heart, I'll take you apart slowly, before rebuilding you into a bloody toaster, you got me!" He snaps.

Soundwave nods and my dad grins.

"Glad we understand each other. So is there anything else I should know?" My dad questions.

"Uh Soundwave is actually older than you….Older than any human on this planet now that you think about it." I say nervously.

He gives Soundwave long stare.

"He doesn't look like the pedophile type, so I'm guessing their species age differently than humans?" He says.

I nod.

"His age here on Earth if he were human is around his early 20s." I say.

**_"_****_Hey boss what's goin on out here?" _**I hear Rumble question.

My dad stares at the symbiote.

"Who is that?" He questions.

"Rumble an.."

**_"_****_Hey Ma!~" _**He says cheekily and smugly.

My dad sends me a deadly look.

"You didn…"

I cross my arms together.

"NO, NO MOSS!" I screech.

"That is Rumble, Soundwave's symbiote, basically his kid, but he is the ONLY blood parent, because he created them himself." I say

"Them?" My dad questions.

"Yeah, there's a few others, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage." I say listing them off.

Rumble saunters up next to us, before putting an arm around me and an arm around my dad.

**_"_****_So is this your mech creator?" _**Rumble questions.

I nod, causing him to grin widely.

**_"_****_Well wadda ya know, I gained a femme creator and a grand-mech creator on the same day! Where's grand-femme creator and the great-grand-creators?" _**He says smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"My mom is at work, and my grand-parents are in Italy for a vacation." I say.

Rumble grins, before Frenzy comes walking towards us.

**_"_****_What's this I'm hearing about having great-grand creators?" _**He says before his optics land on my dad.

I slowly inch away from my dad as the two mech surround my dad.

"May God have mercy on your soul dad, you will be missed." I say doing the little blessing sign.

My dad gives me a lost look as the two mech bomb my dad with questions.

**_"_****_I hear grand-creators gave their grand-creations presents, where's our presents? Are you gonna chew the boss out when he gets onto us for doing something bad, cause I heard that's what grand-creators do to their creations." _**Is one of the questions they bomb him with.

I lean against Soundwave's leg before looking up at him with a smirk.

"You're enjoying my dad's misery aren't you?" I say.

**_"_****_So what? Sue me!" _**I hear a random voice say making me giggle.

"Just so you know, my dad is probably the easier parent, I pity you when you have to face my mother." I say.

I feel him stiffen, before I hear him mutter.

**_"_****_Primus have mercy."_**

* * *

**_XD I freaking LOVE this chapter, I think it turned out well in my opinion. Finally the parents know…well one of them any way. XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_Bye!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Karly's POV:**

Right now both Sounds and I are feeling rather nervous, because right at this moment we're standing in front of my mother, with my dad beside us, ready to tell her our 'secret.'

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" My mother questions curiously.

I gulp before speaking.

"Um Sounds and I have to tell you something." I say.

She cuts in.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" She says.

I throw my hands up.

"What the flip is up with everyone and thinking I'm freaking pregnant! I AM NOT pregnant." I snarl.

My mother smirks.

"Then what is it?" She questions.

"Soundwave is an alien robot from a planet called Cybertron." I say bluntly.

She stares at me a moment, then looks over to Soundwave, before laughing.

"That was funny, but seriously what did you want to tell me?" She questions still chuckling.

I sigh.

"It's true love, if you don't believe them then let them show you." My dad pipes up.

She sighs with a scowl.

"Fine." She says following Sounds and I.

I grab Sounds hands and smile over at him, noticing his rather nervous.

"What's wrong, why are you so nervous?" I question.

"Tradition on Cybertron: Should the creators of a femme disagree with the suitors proposal of courting, then there will be no courting, no matter how much the mech or femme like or love each other. Soundwave: Wants to continue courting you." He says.

I give him a squeeze of the hand.

"We'll be fine Sounds, now do your thing." I grin as we step foot into the forest.

My mother stands beside me an impatient look on her face, before she yelps when Soundwave's holoform disappears.

"Wh…where did he go?" She questions in shock.

I grin.

"That was just a holoform, he's showing you his TRUE form…Oh and mom, please don't scream." I say with a smirk.

She sends me a glance, before she gasps when Soundwave comes into view.

"HOLY SHIT!" She exclaims.

Soundwave casts me glance and I give him a smile before holding my arms out. Gently he wraps one of his appendages around my torso, getting a gasp from my mom, before he lifts me up and sets me on his shoulder. I look down at my gaping mom with a wide grin.

"Mom meet Soundwave, this is Soundwave's real form." I grin.

She stares a long moment, before shaking her head.

"Uh I have no clue what to say, this was….unexpected." She says as my dad wraps an arm around her waist.

Suddenly Soundwave kneels down, and looks at both of my parents.

**_"Soundwave: Requests permission to continue courting your daughter." _**He says.

I smile at him, before looking to my parents. My dad gives him a thumbs up.

"I already gave you the clear. Dear?" My dad questions looking to my mom.

Her face gets stern, causing a small bit of fear to bubble up into my chest.

"Do you TRULLY care about my daughter?" My mother questions.

Soundwave nods.

"You wouldn't do anything to harm her?" She questions with a raised brow.

**_"Never."_**

She smiles widely, before it disappears when my dad whispers something into her ears. She sends me a menacing glare making me shrink back.

"Karly DeAnne Harlem! Why in the HELL did you not tell me and your father about your almost rape!" She snarls.

I stiffen, and get slightly defensive.

"W..well I…. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you, plus I wanted to cover Soundwave, because he KILLED those men, and I was afraid if I'd tell you, you would call the government or something." I say.

My parent eyes widen at hearing that Soundwave killed the men, before my father speaks up.

"I hope you beat them to the dirt." My dad says with disgust in his tone.

My mother nods.

"Its not exactly the most nice thing for us to say, but any parent would agree with how we're viewing this. So don't worry dear, we're glad that Soundwave took care of those pathetic men, just don't go around killing people for the heck of it." She says sternly before a brown hair gets in her face making her puff.

I nod and grin down at her.

"Okay." I smile.

**_"Can we come out now?" _**I hear Frenzy question.

My dad slowly scoots away from my mother, and gets behind a tree, making me snicker at both my dad and my mom.

"Yep, come on out, and introduce yourselves." I call.

Instantly Rumble and Frenzy are crowding my mom, explaining who they are and what not, and surprisingly she's taking to them better then my dad.

"I got grandbabies! Even though their like millions of year older than me, but that doesn't mean you can get pregnant, if that's even possible." My mom glares at me.

I hold my hands up in surrender, before watching her excitedly communicate with her 'grandbabbies.'

"Well I guess that means your apart of the family Sounds so….Welcome to the family!~" I grin at him.

He grabs me gently in his servos before holding me up next to his visor, like he normally does. I smile at him looking him directly where his eyes are, before kissing him on the cheek area.

**_ "AWH~" _** I hear two voices coo.

I look down only to see my mom with her phone out looking at a picture, with both Rumble and Frenzy peering over her shoulder. Rumble glances up before waving Soundwave over.

**_"Look boss! It's Ma as a sparkling~" _**He grins.

My eye twitches at the sound of my nickname as well as the picture sharing, and I feel Soundwave move a bit before he's looking at the photo.

"I got more at the house, come on!" My mom grins excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

I groan.

"Someone stop her!" I growl.

Soundwave gives me a look, and I can feel the smugness radiating off of him as he plops me down, before he onlines his holoform and his real body disappears somewhere.

He doesn't even help me up, he just flashes me a smirk as he follows my mom, Frenzy, Rumble, and my dad.

"Asshole!" I call.

I hear a faint chuckle, and I pout before standing and dusting myself off. Quickly I follow after the group with a scowl on my face.

Several minutes later…

**_"Awh boss isn't she adorable!" _**I hear Frenzy coo as he peers over my moms shoulder as she sits on the couch, both symbiotes in their true forms since their about a human's size if not slightly larger.

Soundwave is peering over from my mom's side, occasionally sending me smirks as mom shares embarrassing photos and stories.

"Mom, I swear if you don't stop I'm gonna pull a Jeff." I growl my arms crossed as I sit on the other couch.

She grins at me.

"Sorry love, you're not scaring me." She grins slyly.

I snort.

"Whatever." I growl my cheeks on fire because of my embarrassment.

"Oh and this picture was on Karly's 3rd birthday, I made the mistake in dressing her in pink, so when we got to the place we were having her party, she ended up stripping out of the dress when no one was looking and started rolling in mud." My mom says shooting me a smirk.

My eyes twitches and my cheeks burn an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh what's this, I think it's my inner Jeff the Killer coming out." I growl sarcastically.

My mom ignores me, and I pout. I look over to Soundwave only to see him send me another smirk when no one was looking. I poke my tongue out at him, before I swing my feet around and lay on the couch.

"Wake me up when your done embarrassing me." I huff.

My dad snickers from the side.

"Your mom with never been done embarrassing you." He says.

I growl softly before shutting my eyes, flipping Frenzy off when he poked fun at me, before I final fall into sleep.

* * *

**Soundwave's POV:**

Everything went better than what he expected.

And now here he was looking at sparking picture of his femme, much to her displeasure.

As her mother talked about Karly's sparkling hood he saved each bit of information, as well as snapping photos of the photos for keeping.

He was enjoying this.

Not only was he learning more about his femme, but at the same time he was pissing her off.

He found it amusing when she was pissed.

Her purple eyes would darken, her brows would narrow forward, her nose would be slightly scrunched, and her body language would be more aggressive.

It was.. dare he say it…**_sexy_**_._

As Karly's carrier shared stories about his femme, Karly sat over to the side on the other couch, a scowl on her face, making him send smirks over at her.

It felt great to freely express his emotions and feel comfortable about it.

He creations loved that he was more expressive, it made them happy to know he FINALLY found someone who made him happy.

Finally after at least 3 hours, Karly's carrier put her photo album up and smiles warmly over at him.

"I wanted to thank you for all of those times you saved my daughter's life, I'm glad you did come into her life, because whether of not she knows it she's opened up a lot more. After her friend's death she just closed up, she didn't talk to us as much and if she did it was small talk. Now we can't get her to shut up." Her mother says before looking over at Karly.

"I'll give you permission to take her back to your where ever you two seem to camp out a lot. She always sleeps better at your place I've noticed, or I would assume any ways since every night she disappears after spending hours tossing and turning." She says casually before grinning.

"And yes I do notice her missing at night, I'm not dumb. The first night she did this I was a little concerned, but since she came back safe and sound each day I decided not to worry too much." She says.

So that's where Karly gets some of her smarts from, because it's obviously not from her father.

Looking over to the sleeping form of his femme a small smile makes it to his face.

"What were you doing before you met my daughter?" Karly's carrier questions.

He looks over at her before speaking.

"I…" He clears his throat trying to talk normally.

"I was trapped in another dimension, I was there for at least 2 weeks, before Karly freed me. Before then I was a part of a faction called the Decepticons, my planet has been at war for millions of years, Autobots the good, Decepticons the bad. The war on my planet eventually destroyed the planet and was a lifeless husk until recently. When the war was still happening I was the third in command of the Decepticons, we came to this planet in search of energon, though the leader of my old faction, Megatron also wanted to conquer this planet as well as the inhabitants. Now the war is over though, and Cybertron is almost back to it's former glory" He says.

She hums.

"Why aren't you returning home, other than for my daughter?" She questions.

He sighs lightly.

"As I said I was apart of the 'bad' side of the war, the Autobots have control of my home planet they would only lock me away as a prisoner, something I'd rather avoid." He replies.

He looks over to Karly before smiling lightly once more.

"Your daughter actually stood up for me when the Autobots tried to capture me, she was even foolish enough to stand in front of me while one of the Autobots fired at me. Luckily the femme that shot the blast noticed her last-minute, the femme was lucky she missed her, otherwise it as you humans say wouldn't be 'pretty." He says before looking over at Karly.

"She's something else."

She chuckles.

"Karly has always been the type to fiercely defend those she loves or care about, even if it's something small she will defend those she loves even if it were to hurt her." She says before ending the sentence with a sad sigh.

"Which is why I'm asking you to not let her do anything stupid, she's like her father, shoot first ask questions later." She chuckles fondly.

He nods, before standing to his feet, by now Rumble and Frenzy had already made their exit as soon as he and Karly's carrier began to talk.

"Good night Soundwave." Karly's mother says before leaving the room.

Looking down at the sleeping form of Karly, he gently and delicately lifts her into his arms, causing her to stir lightly. Walking towards the door, he pushes it open before gazing out at the semi dark sky.

Longing hit is spark.

Longing for Cybertron.

But till the Autobot's calmed down, and accepted his freedom, this was his home.

He just hopes someday he'll be able to show his home planet to his femme.

Looking back down at his femme, he gently lays her on the porch swing of her house, before taking his body out of subspace and offlining his holoform, carefully not wanting to wake the already semi aware Karly, he scoops her up into his servos before stalking into the forest and towards the cave.

He was ready for recharge.

Especially after today.

* * *

**_So how was it? :D Good I hope!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review, because I LOVE your reviews! XD_**

**_Bye! :D_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Karly's POV:  
**Hearing a commotion, I slowly flutter my eyes open, before sitting up. I look around disorentedly before my eyes land on Frenzy and Rumble whom are arguing, looking down I see that I'm resting on Soundwave's chassis.

"What are you two arguing about now?" I question calmly.

They freeze before Rumble chuckles nervously.

**_"Did we wake you…Heheh….sorry." _**He says.

I wave him off, before crawling off of Soundwave's chassis, and onto the floor with a grunt.

"I'm just going to assume you two are arguing over something stupid, by the way where are your brothers?" I question.

They shrug.

**_"The bird-brains are probably out flying, and Primus only knows where Ravage is." _**Frenzy says.

I nod, before looking over to Soundwave.

"I'm going to head over to my house, tell Soundwave where I went so he doesn't freak out or something." I say walking out of the cave.

They grunt in acknowledgment, before they begin to bicker with one another again. I chuckle lightly at the two, before I look around the forest as I exit the cave. I sigh loudly before stretching, then continue on my way to my house.

Once making it to the house, I notice my parents are gone, meaning their probably at work. Shrugging I go into my bathroom and take a quick shower, before quickly exiting. I hear the door shut as I step out of the bathroom, causing me to tighten my hold on the towel wrapped around my chest.

"Mom? Dad?" I question as I step foot in the kitchen, the shower I used being on the first floor.

Turning towards the front door, I walk throw the kitchen, only to run into someone. I yelp loudly in shock, before losing my balance only for someone to catch me and put me back on my feet.

"Soundwave?!" I yelp.

Remembering I'm only in a towel, I blush a very deep shade of red, before slowly making my way up the stairs.

"Um let me get into some clothes, and I'll be down." I say before running up then and slamming my door shut once inside.

Quickly I throw on my house shorts, and a tank top, before slinging the towel over my head to dry my hair. Opening the door to my room, I walk down stairs before looking towards Soundwave.

"So did you need something?" I question rubbing the towel over my hair.

He shakes his head, making me chuckle.

"You got worried went you woke up didn't you?" I question.

He nods semi-embarrassed, before sitting back on the couch, smiling lightly I walk over and sit by his side before resting my head on his shoulder, causing him to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer.

I sigh, before shutting my eyes for a long moment, before opening them to look up at Soundwave. I smile seeing that he was staring at me, before I reach up and rest a hand on his cheek. He grabs my hand gently within his, before pulling it away from his cheek, then moving forward before his lips meet mine. I shut my eyes, and wrap my arms around his neck, as we fall into the kiss. After a few moments we pull away, and Soundwave lightly trails a finger over my cheek.

"I love you." He says softly.

I blush lightly before smiling.

"And I love you as well." I grin resting my forehead on his.

After spending a few moments in silence, I decide to turn the TV on and pop a movie in, I'm not entirely sure what it was called, because I grabbed a random movie. For the next 2 hours, Soundwave and I spend our time in each other's company, watching movies. After a little while I could of sworn I heard cars pull up

"Soundwave did you hear somethi…" I start.

A crash sounds cutting me off, as well as the sound of vehicles from outside. Instantly Soundwave gets defensive and stands to his feet but before he can react something or someone slams into him.

"We got the Cybertronian!" I hear a voice shout.

I watch as several men hold Soundwave down, while the holoform struggles, I move to help, but he warns me away with his eyes, and tells me a silent command:Go. Quickly before the men can take note of my existence, I run up the stairs and into my room, before escaping out the window, where I hide on the roof.

"Where'd he go?!" I hear someone shout.

I watch as Soundwave bursts from the forest, and aims his weapons at the group of soldier like men. I can tell he knows I'm here, but he also know reaching for me would be too risky. Guns begin getting fired off, causing them to bounce off of Soundwave's armor, before Soundwave warms his blaster up and fires.

I watch as at least three men die from the blast, before something unexpected happens. Several hooks wrap around Soundwave from 4 helicopters that seemed to have come out of nowhere. With horror filling my heart, I watch as Soundwave is taken to the ground, before electrocuted.

Tear bubble in my eye, I stand to my feet and move to jump off the roof to Soundwave, but the look he sends me stops me dead in my tracks. The words 'Go' pop up on his visor, causing me to choke back a sob, before slowly nodding. Giving him one last look I word to him.

"I'll find you."

With that I go to the other side of the house and run towards Soundwave cave, tears streaming down my face, as well as complete terror gripping my heart.

"GUY!" I shout as I run into the cave.

**_"We know." _**Frenzy says quietly.

"We have to help him, I know with all of us together we can free him." I say urging them and running towards the entrance of the cave.

**_"We can't he told us not too, they have more forces coming in, it would be too risky." _**Rumbly says.

My eyes narrow, before I look to Lazerbeak.

"Do you think you can follow them, without being caught?" I question.

He nods.

"Good, follow them and see where they go, Buzzsaw you go with him." I command.

He nods, before both of them fly out of the cave. I snap my gaze over to Ravage, Frenzy, and Rumble.

"You three are coming with me, I have an appointment with the Autobots." I say, my tears long forgotten.

Quickly I climb up to my rock balcony before grabbing my laptop and turning it on.

**Raf if you get this message have ALL of the Autobots meet me at the place we've been meeting.**

With the message sent, I jump down and run towards the ground bridge controls, before turning it on how Soundwave does, before clicking the most recent ground bridge location.

"Aright come on!" I say.

Ravage plucks me up and throws me onto his back before him, Frenzy, and Rumble run into the ground bridge. Once on the other side I see that all of the Autobots are arriving at the same time as me.

**_"What is your reasoning for this meeting, human?" _**The large blue mech questions sternly.

"I need your help, a group of soldiers that had heavy equipment, took Soundwave, I need help freeing him." I say.

The green mech steps up.

**_"And risk our hide for a con?"_**

I snarl before glaring harshly at the mech.

"The war is over mech, Soundwave isn't a Decepticon anymore. If you continue holding this grudge your war with never come to a full end!" I snap with rage.

He steps back in surprise, before looking away.

**_"He's killed people before, our comrades." _**The blue femme snaps.

I snort rudely.

"So have you, so have ALL of you. There is not a single one of you that hasn't killed before. But what does that have to do with anything. Right now Soundwave is being transported God knows where, and he'll more than likely be experimented on and other crap, I'm BEGGING you please help me." I say changing my eyes to the blue mech, Ultra-Magnus.

I watch as they all get into a huddle and talk or more like argue, but I notice Smokescreen as well as Bumblebee and Knockout, are standing to the side talking.

**_"We'll help." _**Bumblebee says just as Ultra-Magnus speaks.

**_"We cannot."_**

My heart rises before it drops.

"W…why not?" I question.

**_"Yeah why not!" _**Smokescreen snaps getting defensive.

Ravage snarls at the bots that disagreed.

**_"Its too risky, not only that we have no clue where he's at, or what he is wanted for." _**Ultra-Magnus says.

**_"And good riddance." _**The green mech mutters

Rumble and Frenzy take enraged steps towards them getting their weapons out, but I stop them. My head is down and tears streak down my face in rage and fear for Soundwave.

"You are pathetic." I say clenching my fists my face down casted.

**_"Excuse me?" _**I hear I think the blue mech question.

I look up allowing them to see my tears.

"You heard me! You, are, pathetic! Your obviously not the 'heroic' Autobots you all seemed convinced you are. You are all too blinded by your hate! I heard Soundwave tell me of your leader, Optimus Prime, and how heroic and selfless he was risking himself for the greater good and for others, how he gave his life for your planets rebirth. Yet here you are, the troops of Optimus Prime, running around like chickens with their head cut off because of your leader's death and acting high and mighty just because your Autobots, and now too cowardice to help save a ONCE enemy." I snarl before the blue femme steps forward enraged.

"SHUT IT!" I snap when she moves to speak.

"I may not have known your leader, but the stories Soundwave told me of him, I KNOW he wouldn't turn his back to someone in need. Your numbers are small and from what Soundwave told me, your near extinction, and right now a fellow Cybertronian needs your help i…." I cut off.

I turn away with anger.

"Forget it." I snap.

Bumblebee steps forward as I walk back towards the ground bridge.

"It's fine Bee, I know you want to help, but you have to follow the rules, thanks anyways. And unlike SOME I'll save Soundwave, I don't care if it gets me killed, I'll save him." I snarl towards the other bots.

Knockout steps forward.

**_"I'm coming with you. Obviously this isn't the team I joined with originally, besides you can use the help." _**He says casually.

I smile widely, before looking over as Smokescreen steps up.

**_"I'm coming too, Optimus would have helped, and anything Optimus would have done is something I will do as well." _**He says.

**_"You get back here soldier." _**The blue mech snaps.

Smokescreen turns and shakes his head.

**_"No, I'm going to do the right thing, are you coming Bee?" _**Smokescreen questions.

Bumblebee shakes his head, before he seems to have a silent conversation with Smokescreen, probably over com. Smokescreen smirks.

**_"You do that." _**He says.

I smile at the two mechs, before Ravage and the others follow me into the portal where it takes us to the cave.

"So what is Bee doing?" I question.

Smokescreen smiles down at me.

**_"He's telling ol Hatchet the decision the others made, no doubt he's going to blow a gasket. He'll be the one to whip the others into shape." _**Smokescreen says.

I smile, before I hear Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw fly in.

"Do you have the info?" I question.

Laserbeak nods, before flying over to the monitor then landing, and quickly he plugs a cable into the controls.

My eyes read over the information as it goes across the screen.

"MECH?" I question.

**_"An organization that is after Cybertronain tech, they took my partner's an ebody for their leader to use as a body, we basically killed him when we got a hold of him, but not before performing experiments on him." _**Knockout supplies.

I nod.

"They've taken him to…"

**_"Europe, why Europe?" _**Smokescreen questions cutting me off.

Knockout goes into thought, humming.

**_"It's a theory but they could be working with another organization, or it is likely their new leader is there, or even both." _**He says.

**_"Bird-brain says it'll take more of us to get in there, it seemed they now have mechanical suits and are heavily guarding the place." _**Frenzy says.

**_"Or at least someone stronger." _**Rumble pipes up.

I clench my fist before slamming it into the wall of the cave, getting a crack, before pain shoots up my hand.

Dammit!

I feel pain shoot up my fist, but I ignore it.

**_"Hey Ma, I'm picking up a signal in the other forest two towns over, it's a strong signal, I think its ol Megs." _**Rumble says.

Both Smokescreen and Knockout look surprised.

**_"I thought he took off to the stars?!" _**Knockout yelps.

While the two mechs panic I grin widely, before looking over to Ravage.

"Let's go on a trip."

* * *

**_I know you guys are probably pissed at the Autobots and they're not exactly acting the way Autobots should, but I did that for a reason, because I'm adding in a certain character. *Grins evilly*_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Spoilers to the TF: Prime movie! Even though this story is pretty much full of spoilers...XD**

**Karly's POV:**

Ravage nods when I ask the question, a mischievous look in his optics making me smirk. Looking over at Knockout and Smokescreen, I notice their both still panicking, so I look over to Rumble.

"When their done panicking, tell them Ravage and I went on a ex-warlord hunt." I grin.

He gives me a thumbs up, before I focus my attention on Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

"Make sure these idiots don't mess anything up." I say.

They both nod, before I turn and walk towards the ground bridge controls before typing in the coordinates at least a mile away from Megatron, that way we don't surprise him and get shot.

Because that would suck.

Hoping up onto Ravage's back, he takes off into the portal and once on the other side he speeds up, trees and other plant life flying by as he runs. After a few minutes he begins to slow, before my eyes land on a large form.

Megatron.

Crawling off of Ravage's back, I begin walking toward the mech, whom seems to be in a depression or some sort of inner conflict, while Ravage chooses to wait in the shadows.

"You." I say trying to get his attention.

His optics snap up, before focusing on me, before simply ignoring me.

Well that doesn't seem very normal of him, from what Soundwave told me, he was always a shoot first ask questions later kind of mech, so wouldn't he be like 'What are you doing out here squishy, or something.'

"Megatron." I say.

He snaps his ruby-red optics back to me.

**_"How do you know my designation, human?" _**He says with a tired voice.

"Soundwave." I say simply.

His optics widen.

**_"Soundwave, lives?" _**He questions with hope.

A small pang hits my heart.

"He is, but he needs your help." I say.

He gives me a 'go on' look.

I sigh.

"A few hours ago, Soundwave was captured and taken while we were at my house, he was taken by a group called MECH." I say.

**_"What would Soundwave have to do with a human, are you his pet?" _**He questions.

I grin.

"Uh no, he's…I think he called it…courting…Yeah that's it. Soundwave is courting me." I say.

His optics widen in shock.

"Look I would love to explain the story, but right now Soundwave needs help, and the Autobots refuse to help, they seem to think their all high and mighty right now." I growl.

Megatron seem surprised.

**_"Optimus, turned you away?!" _**He says in shock and disbelief.

I shake my head.

"Optimus, died. He sacrificed himself for Cybertron; I don't really know the exact details." I say.

He goes quiet, his optics showing disbelief.

**_"That..that does seem like something Optimus would do." _**He says quietly, probably trying to process the fact his long term rival is well, dead.

Soundwave, we need to hurry for him!

I begin to fill with anxiety, wanting to get his answer soon.

"Are you going to help or not, I', afraid Soundwave won't have a lot of time, before they start…You know." I say.

He stands to his pedes.

**_"Very well, I will help you free Soundwave, he was...a friend and a loyal soldier, it is the least I can do." _**He says.

Heck yeah!

I grin before waving Ravage over.

"You wanna tell your brothers to bridge us back, and make sure you warn them of our guest, I'd rather not have the other guests freaking out, last thing I need to do is repair a bunch of hard to replace shit." I say to the large panther.

He nods, and after a few moments the ground bridge opens.

"Be warned I have Knockout and the Autobot Smokescreen at the cave." I say.

He says nothing but nods, his optics displaying exhaustion. Quickly I walk through the portal, with Ravage and Megatron following behind, once on the other side, I see Smokescreen gaping at the mech behind me, while Knockout seems to be freaking out, probably because of his side switch thing.

"Alright kids, we have a new student joining us today. Everyone this is Megatron, Megatron this everyone." I say coo like a preschool teacher would making everyone snap out of their staring.

I hear Rumble snickering to the side as well as Frenzy, making me send them a grin, before I walk towards the monitor, before climbing up to look at the screen.

"Alright now that we have another mech on our side, we need a plan." I say.

Frenzy steps up.

**_"Buzzsaw has a plan in mind."_** He says looking at the sibling in question.

I give him a 'go on' gesture.

**_"The place is heavily guarded as you know, so for distraction Knockout and Smokescreen start an assault first, and while their doing that you and Megatron go in and get Soundwave, it would be easy for Megatron to carry Soundwave if he's in stasis." _**He says

I nod, before looking over to Megatron.

"Have any other ideas?" I question.

He shakes his helm, being silent.

_I'll have to fix that after we save Sounds._

I look over to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

"I need you two to infiltrate the base, and find where their keeping Soundwave at and what their doing to him. Also see how many more guards and drones they have, just to be on the safe side." I say flipping on the ground bridge, and of course making sure it's a good distance away from the Mech base.

They both nod, before flying off their perches and into the portal.

**_"What do we do now?" _**Smokescreen questions.

I look over at him.

"For now, we wait."

**Where the Autobots are at:**

Bumblebee stands next to Ratchet, telling him what transpired when Karly called the Autobots for a meeting, as he tells the information, he watches as a look grows on Ratchet's face getting darker and darker with each sentence, before he lets out a snarl.

**_"AUTOBOTS!" _**He snarls with authority and anger, making the yellow mech flinch.

He did not want to be them.

Out from their individual quarters walks Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ultra-Magnus. Wheeljack was not present because he was on Cybertron.

**_"Yes Ratchet?" _**Ultra-Magnus questions curtly.

Three wrenches fly through the air before hitting the three Cybertronians on the helms, hard.

**_"OW What the frag Doc?!" _**Bulkhead yelps.

**_"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES AUTOBOTS!" _**Ratchet snarls with fury.

Arcee steps up.

**_"What are you talking about?" _**

**_"You three know very well what I mean!"_** He snaps with the most venomous gaze to ever make it to his face.

**_"You refused to help out a fellow Cybertronian in need!" _**Ratchet growls.

Arcee steps up.

**_"He's a con Ratchet, why should we help him?!" _**She snaps, before yelping when a wrench hits her helm.

**_"Don't use that tone with me femme. And Soundwave WAS a Decepticon, he isn't anymore! And I know very well if we were ever in any trouble and that young femme asked; Soundwave would come to our aid should we every need it." _**He says before Ultra-Magnus moves to speak.

**_"Yip! I'm not finished." _**He snaps

He lets out a heavy vent, before speaking, his voice slightly wavering.

**_"Where is your pride as Autobots! The moves you pulled was something a Decepticon would do, our duty is to PROTECT, not turn away someone in need, especially NOW. Optimus sacrificed himself for Cybertron, because he trusted ALL of us to keep the peace and protect our fellow Cybertronians, whether they be Autobot, neutral, or DECEPTICON! Optimus wouldn't have turned ANYONE away because of the faction they used to be apart of, pit if Megatron was to ask, you know very well Optimus would have came to Megatron's aid, even knowing the fact Megatron may try to deceive him later on." _**He growls though his voice filled with grief, Optimus's death getting to him most.

He turns away to let out a shaky breath, even Ultra-Magnus having a shameful look in his optics.

**_"If not for Soundwave, then for Optimus and the girl, Karly. Because I've had the opportunity to meet the girl, and I know you have too, and she will risk her LIFE to save Soundwave, even if she knew her attempt would be in vain, she'd still try, I can guarantee that." _**He says with a stern voice.

The three bots stand in silence, shame in their optics as they shuffle on their feet.

**_"Autobots, we have a mech to rescue." _**Ultra-Magnus says suddenly.

Bumblebee smiles from his place to the side of Ratchet.

**_"But how are we going to find their base, much less where Soundwave is?" _**Bulkhead asks.

Bumblebee smirks.

**_"I've got that covered."_**

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

Everyone by now has taken a seat or a standing spot somewhere within the large cave, waiting patiently for Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's return.

It had only been about 10 minutes since their departure, but I couldn't help but feel worried for them.

**_"Don't worry about the bird-brains, Ma, they know what their doing." _**Frenzy grins.

I snort.

"Why must you call me that nickname?" I say glancing over at him.

He grins slyly.

**_"Well you ARE courting Boss, and he IS our CREATOR, so that would make you like a step-carrier to us or something. Plus it seems to annoy you." _**He says with a shrug.

I roll my eyes, before Smokescreen speaks up with a wide grin.

**_"The others want to help rescue Soundwave, they want a bridge to the cave." _**He says.

I nod before pausing.

"As long as they promise not to try and imprison Soundwave…or Megatron. Otherwise I'm going to be busting some helms." I threaten.

He chuckles before giving a thumbs up.

**_"They promise." _**He grins.

I look over to Rumble whom is already at the controls, with a nod over at him, he flips on the controls, before the ground bridge kicks on with a loud hum.

**_"Why did you include me human?" _**Megatron grunts.

I give him a side glance.

"Because everyone deserves second chances if they really want it." I say.

**_"You obviously don't know of the things I've done." _**He says.

I shrug.

"So, and I could really care less what you did, all that matters now is you want redemption, so I believe you deserve it." I say.

He stares at me a long moment.

**_"You're a strange human." _**He says simply, making me chuckle.

"Soundwave thought the same." I smile before I frown, worry and fear hitting my heart.

**_"We will save Soundwave, I guarantee it, so do not worry human." _**Megatron grunts.

I grin.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't help but worry." I say before snapping my attention over to the appearing forms of the Autobots.

Bumblebee has a wide grin on his face.

**_"Hatchet whipped them into shape." _**He says gesturing to the Autobots behind him, before his optics land upon Megatron and he freezes.

**_"I mean you know harm scout, I am here merely to rescue an old and loyal friend and soldier then I will be on my way." _**He says gruffly.

Bumblebee says nothing, but gives him a weary glance, before walking towards Smokescreen whom is standing by Knockout. Hearing loud footsteps I look up to see Ultra-Magnus, Bulkhead, and Arcee walk up.

**_"We wish to apologize, it was…" _**Ultra-Magnus starts only for me to interrupt him.

"I'll forgive you, but just so we're clear, you WILL NOT try to imprison Soundwave, or even threaten his freedom, because if you do.." I trail giving them all a VERY dark glare.

"Well let's just say you'll be putting each other back together like puzzles." I say darkly.

They give me somewhat disturbed looks, before nodding. I grin.

"Good, glad we understand each other." I say cheerfully.

**_"I'm not going to lie, that human scares me." _**Knockout says to Smokescreen, whom nods in agreement.

**_"Femmes." _**He says simply.

I smirk, before my attention lands on the ground bridge as it flips on and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw appear out of it. Immediately Laserbeak goes over to the monitor before plugging into it, and displaying the information. My eyes quickly scan over the information as well as a map off to the side, before I nod to the two bird-Cybertronians.

"Thank you." I say, before reading over the info once more, before my heart drops as a small video plays to the side.

Soundwave was strapped to the ground on a large metal examining table, his screen was cracked and his frame dented, and his paint chipped. I clench my fists in rage, before snapping my gaze to the Cybertronians in the cave.

"Alright. Frenzy, Rumble, and Arcee I need you three to get within the base and destroy any of the equipment in sight as well as any information, that way we can prevent any more captures. Ultra-Magnus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokecreen, I need you four outside as the distraction, you will attack first while Megatron, Knockout and I will get Soundwave and the others destroy the information and equipment." I say.

I look over to Knockout.

"I hope you have medical supplies on you, because Soundwave will need medical attention." I say staring at the cocky red mech.

He nods a smirk on his face.

**_"I am a doctor, aren't I?" _**He says slyly.

I roll my eyes, before looking to Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage.

"You three, can pick out of the three groups to go with." I say, as they nod.

Quickly Ravage joins Ultra-Magnus and the others in the group, while Laserbeak joins Arcee and his brother's group, and finally Buzzsaw joining my group.

I nod.

"Let's g…"

**_"Wait." _**I hear a feminine voice say.

I look over to Arcee as she walks over to me.

**_"Here it's not much but it could come in handy." _**She says handing me a small blaster.

**_"I originally made it for Jack before the war ended, but right now you need it." _**She says with a smile.

**_"Take it as my apology to you." _**She grins.

I grin back,before nodding and looking over the blaster. She takes a few moments to show me how to use it, before she walk back over to her group. Looking at everyone, I nod.

"Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

**_Ugh, I had school today, because apparently my school just LOVES being the only school in the state and possibly in the Country to start back to school. It sucks majorly, and after a week of sleeping for as long as I want….I was falling asleep A LOT in class, but then again I always sleep in class anyways. XD_**

**_Tell me what you guys think!_**

**_Hope you all have a WONDERFUL day/night!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_BYE~ :D_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Karly's POV:**

When the ground bridge started up Ultra-Magnus's group disappeared into it first, and after several minutes Arcee's group went in, and quickly following suit was my group.

Surprisingly Megatron allowed me to sit in his hand as he, Knockout ran through the heavily guarded base, destroying equipment as they went. Buzzsaw flew above us, shooting at any humans that got in the way.

I had no problem with that.

Megatron, with Knockout at his side ran through the halls, avoiding blasts and shooting the drones in the way as well as humans, but not killing them, strangely enough.

I knew this would be an easy rescue, I mean I had the Autobots and 2 ex-Decepticons on my side against crappy drones made by humans, as well as soldiers.

That doesn't mean that we can get careless and cocky.

Cause when that happens, everything tends to go wrong.

My thoughts wander to Soundwave.

I hope they didn't damage him badly.

Because if they did…Well they won't like it.

As Megatron runs, he transforms in free arm into a blaster before firing at the door Buzzsaw lead us to. As soon as it fall my eyes zero in on a form strapped down to a large examining table, causing my heart to speed up with worry and excitement, when I realize who it is.

Soundwave.

He was securely strapped down, his screen was cracked, and it looked like he had several dents and scuffs in his armor, but other than that I couldn't see much of anything else.

I have Megatron set me down, before I run to Soundwave's, knocking out the scientists in the room as they try to flee. Before I clamber up to his side, I release the holds on Soundwave by firing off the blaster Arcee gave me. With that done, I clamber up onto his chassis, before tapping on his visor gently but enough to catch his attention if he was lightly unconscious, worry and fear gripping my heart as I tap his visor.

"Soundwave!" I call.

Nothing.

"Sounds?" I question again this time louder.

Still nothing.

Looking around I see several burn marks from electricity prods on his side, as well as a gash that was leaking energon. Anger fills me seeing the damage done to Soundwave, and I climb down before looking to Megatron, whom was waiting on me.

"Get him out of here, Knockout you stay with me." I say.

They nod, before Megatron quickly lifts Soundwave up, and storms out of the room and soon out of this base.

"Knockout, contact the others and tell them to leave." I say.

He nods, before looking to me after he does his task.

**_"Now what?" _**He questions resting a hand on his hip.

I grin darkly before waving him closer, once he's bent down to my level I whisper in his ear, and he grins wickedly.

**_"Smart femme, I like it." _**He purrs.

I grin, before the both of us get to work on the machines in the room. One we've finished, Knockout transforms into his alt, before opening his door for me, and quickly I crawl in, before Knockout speeds through the halls, before exiting the base.

Seeing the ground bridge portal, he quickly drives into it before pulling to a stop at Megatron's feet. Once in the safety of the cave, Knockout pops his door open and I climb out, before grinning as I grip an object in my hand.

**_"What is that?" _**Arcee questions as she walks up.

I grin, before Knockout types something into the monitor before the base of MECH is shown.

"So. Who likes fireworks?" I grin wickedly, before flipping a switch on the object I'm holding.

Everyone's attention goes to the screen before their optics widen as the base explodes, a long moment of silence ensues before Bulkhead and Smokescreen whoop.

**_"That was awesome!" _**Smokescreen exclaims.

I grin proudly before turning my attention to Knockout as he tends to Soundwave's wounds.

"How is he?" I question worriedly as I climb up onto the berth, and stand next to Soundwave's head.

Knockout hums in thought.

**_"He's been shocked with very high current of electricity, and is missing a portion of his body's energon, but other than that he'll be fine. In fact one I get this gash welded, he'll be good as new, though I do recommend washing him off, his armor is FILTHY."_** He says popping his hip to the side and resting his hand on it.

**_"And maybe a good buffing would do him some good too."_** He mutters.

I chuckle lightly, before I sit down next to Soundwave's helm and resting my head on his shoulder as I look at his face. After a long moment, I sit up and turn my attention to the Autobots.

"Thank you all so much for helping, ALL of you. I really means a lot to me." I say warmly with a smile.

Ultra-Magnus steps up.

**_"What does Soundwave mean to you?" _**He questions.

I smile over at Soundwave.

"He's my best friend, and he's my boyfriend. I love him." I say simply.

I hear surprised intakes.

**_"You two are courting?" _**Smokescreen questions curiously.

I nod.

**_"But isn't that going to be… difficult?" _**Bulkhead pipes up.

I shrug.

"Of course it'll be difficult, but we love each other, so we're willing to try and make it work. Looks, size, color, or what planet we're from, doesn't matter to us." I say.

**_"I saw it coming, only because of the venomous glare he'd send over at me when I 'flirted' with you, and the way his digits twitched and clenched." _**Knockout smirks.

Arcee steps up with a smile on her face.

**_"I guess that explains the protectiveness." _**She says.

I shrug.

"Even if we were not courting, I'd still be protective of him. He's saved my life 3 times, and he was my first true friend." I say.

**_"Soundwave saved you? How?" _**Bulkhead questions.

"The first time he saved me was after I was beaten up in the rain, and I ended up passing out in the forest soaked to the bone, the second time I got stuck inside my house during a fire after saving my dad, Soundwave got me out, and the last time…He...He saved me from getting raped." I say hesitantly at the end.

The Autobots remain silent, before everyone's attention is captured by an appendage wrapping around me, before I'm tucked securely in Soundwave's servos, while I let out a yelp of surprise.

"Sounds?" I question happily.

He brings me close to his face, and I rest my fore-head on his cracked visor, tears trying to build in my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I question worriedly.

**_"Answer: Fine. Query: How are YOU feeling?" _**He questions.

I smile widely, happiness bubbling in my chest.

"With you here, more than fine." I giggle in relief.

I turn my attention to the Autobots, and Megatron.

"They helped me get you out of MECHS hands." I say with a smile.

He looks over at the Autobots, before his optics land on Megatron. He seems to freeze, before looking back to the Autobots.

**_"Take us rescuing you as an apology gift, from here on you will not have to worry about getting imprisoned, and you are more than welcomed to return to Cybertron." _**Ultra-Magnus says before all of the Autobots disappear into the ground-bridge.

Wait!

Does that mean Sounds will leave me?!

My heart pangs at the thought, but quickly I push it away.

I can't be selfish, if Soundwave wants to go back to his home, I can't stop him.

**_"Welcome back Boss!" _**Frenzy grins.

Soundwave nods, before his attention goes to Megatron.

**_"I will take my leave now." _**He grunts turning to leave.

"Wait." I say simply.

He pauses before giving me his attention.

"Where will you go?" I question.

**_"I do not know, but not Cybertron, I am not welcomed there." _**He says his tone still exhausted as always.

"Why not stay here?" I question.

He turns to me and focuses his optics on me.

**_"Why, I have tried many times to enslave or destroy the human race and Earth." _**He questions gruffly and harshly.

I don't react to his tone, I only grin.

"Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance if they truly wish for it. It's lonely out in space, stay here with Soundwave, the symbiotes, and I. You are friends with Soundwave are you not? So why not stay here with your friend, there is enough room, in fact the cave has some other rooms in it that Soundwave and I haven't explored yet." I say.

His optics widen, before he shakes his helm to reject the offer but I stop him.

"Better yet, you WILL stay." I say bluntly, to the side I could have sworn I hear Soundwave chuckle silently.

His optics widen in surprise at my bold demand, before he gives me another one of his tired looks.

**_"What makes you think I will stay?" _**He grunts.

I cross my arms.

"Because I said so." I grin.

Megatron looks over at Soundwave.

**_"Your femme has courage I'll tell you that."_** He says before looking at me.

**_"Very well then I will stay." _**He sighs.

I grin victoriously.

"Now to fix that dull attitude of yours." I say wickedly, chuckling when I hear Soundwave stifle a chuckle from behind his visor.

**_"Primus bless you Lord Megatron." _**Rumble snickers.

Megatron gives him a quizzical look, before he sees the look on my face.

* * *

**_I didn't really like how this chapter turned out. :/_**

**_Tell me what you guys think of it._**

**_See you later!_**

**_Bye!~_**

**_P.S. I plan for Megatron and Karly to have one of those bickering friendships, always arguing and what not, but that's once Karly can manage to get the ex-warlord back into personality. XD_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Soundwave's POV:**

When he awoke, he was surprised to say the least.

Not only had Karly managed to get the Autobots to help her, she even managed to find his old master and get him to help.

But he was happy.

He wasn't even there at that Primus forsaken MECH base for 24 hours, and he could tell it was absolutely pit there.

Had the rescue team waited a day, he wouldn't be online.

Mech was planning to use his body the same way Silas used Breakdown's body, only they planned to use his quiet demeanor to their advantage and sneak around and kill every Cybertronian within sight.

Luckily for him that didn't happen and probably never will thanks to Knockout and his femme's quick thinking of blowing up the place.

Now he was standing off to the side, watching his femme ruthlessly harass the ex-warlord in talking.

He was beginning to think she was aiming to annoy him, because it was working.

His optic ridges twitched, and his optics were flaring bright red, and small growls would escape his vocalizer.

Karly on the other hand was highly amused and smirking widely, she was preparing for him to blow his top.

**_"Would you quit asking pointless questions!" _**Megatron finally snarls.

His creations shrunk back at the tone, even Soundwave by instinct winced behind his face mask. He was using the tone he used with Starscream.

But he forced himself to shake off his weariness and get ready to protect his femme, should she push too many buttons on the ex-warlord.

"There we go finally you're talking. Jeez all it took was you to talk like a normal person, then in that quiet sulking tone you had." Karly grins.

Megatron glares at her, before going back into his little sulk shell, as Karly called it.

"I think there is this speech I heard on tumblr, it went something like this: Look we all feel down sometimes, whether it is circumstances beyond our control or inner mental things making us feel fucked up and stuff. At the end of day you're the one who decide whether or not you feel happy. You can let whatever that's got you down affect you in a negative way, you can dwell on it and let it fester in the back of your mind, and become a jerk, or you can take that pain or whatever it may be and turn it into something positive. **_(Speech from Crashboombanger playing as Whirl. The best damn MTMTE voice-over dude on tumblr to do Whirl, Tailgate, Rodimus, Pharma, Cyclonus, and several others of the series, you guys need to check him out….Though I do warn you, if your sensitive to sexual stuff, be weary…I learned the hard way XD)_**

Megatron stared at her a long moment, before speaking.

**_"You certainly have a way with words, but I'll keep what you said in mind" _**He says with a nod.

She nods smugly, before smirking over at him, causing him to shake his helm.

Cheeky femme.

"Well, I've gotta go, I have school tomorrow, and it's getting late, the last thing I need is getting a spatula chunked at me for being late. I'll have Ravage take me back Sounds, you and Megs over there should have some bromance time." She smirks, before crawling onto his creation's back and disappearing out of the cave.

**_"She sure it talkative, I'm curious how you became attracted to her?" _**Megatron says.

Soundwave shrugs.

He wasn't entirely sure himself.

One minute he found the femme annoying, the next all he wanted to do was to hold her and keep her all to himself.

**_"Karly: Grows on you." _**He finally says.

Megatron nods.

**_"So I see." _**He says before going quiet.

**Where Ravage and Karly are:**

"Are you guys going to…leave to Cybertron?" Karly questions as she hopes off of Ravage's back.

He of course doesn't say anything, because he can't but Karly knew he understood her.

Ravage stared at the femme a long moment, he could hear her heart beating quickly signaling her nervousness and fear. He could see the way she was fidgeting, and the look in her eyes, she was afraid of being left alone.

And knowing her she isn't going to full-out say she doesn't want them to go, not that they are leaving.

**_:::::Boss, your femme is insecure at the moment.::::Ravage_**

He senses his creator's alarm and worry.

**_"Query: What is the problem?::::::Soundwave._**

**_::::From the looks of it, she scared of us leaving her to go to Cybertron. I don't know about you but I'd rather not leave the femme, and I have a feeling the others feel the same. What about you?::::::Ravage_**

**_::::Affirmative. Soundwave: Has no intentions of leave the femme, ever. Ravage: Return, I am on my way.:::::Soundwave._**

Ravage sends a glance over to Karly as she waves to him and goes into her house, sending her a nod as she looks back he turns and leaves.

**Karly's POV:**

I felt stupid for asking that question, Ravage probably figured out I didn't want to be left alone.

Damn it!

I probably screwed up their plans to go home.

There is no way they would leave if I didn't want them to, and to be honest I didn't. But I don't want to be the one keeping them from what they want:

To return home.

Everyone gets homesick, and now that their home is restored I bet they REALLY want to go home, and now that they are allowed, there's nothing stopping them.

But me.

Damn it, I feel like I'm in one of those romantic dramas or some crap, where the couple wants to do different things from the other, but they don't want to leave each other, but either choice they make will make them unhappy because they can't have both things they want.

Wait a second!

If Soundwave and the others want to go back to Cybertron….

I could go with them!

I'm sure I could come visit my parents, and I know Sounds wouldn't mind, because whether or not he wants to admit it he loves my parents too...Somewhat, and I know sure as heck the symbiotes love them, only because of the stuff my parents give them.

Like my mom giving them all kinds of gifts such as wax and other stuff they can clean their armor with.

She gives them more things then she gives me for Christ sakes!

Stomping my way up stairs, I sulkily walk into my room, before falling onto my bed with a grunt. My parents were probably in their room sleeping, after fixing the broken door. I kept the whole Soundwave getting kidnapped on a down low, and just said Ravage ran into the door, surprisingly enough, they believed it.

I wasn't sure how long I just laid on my bed like a sulking spoiled child, before I hear a tap on my door.

"Come it." I grunt, not looking up, keeping my face buried in my pillow.

Hearing silent footsteps, I yelp when I'm lifted up into someone's arms before I find myself sitting in someone's lap.

"S..soundwave?!"

He holds me securely, before kissing me on the forehead.

"Soundwave: Isn't going anywhere." He whispers in my ear.

I shiver when his breath blows on my ear, before replying.

"But don't you want to go home, now that your welcomed?" I question.

"No, not without you. Megatron: Doesn't feel welcomed at Cybertron, so he is staying here. Soundwave: Isn't going leave him, or YOU." He says.

I smile softly, before cuddling into his chest.

"I love you." I say softly.

He leans over and presses his lips to mine, making my heart go into a frenzy. I lean up to deepen the kiss, before resting my hand gently on his cheek, my eyes fluttering closed. After a long moment, he pulls away, before laying me down in my bed and covering me.

"Rest well my femme." He says kissing me lightly on the lips.

I nod with a smile, before watching as his holoform fizzles out leaving me alone in my room. Shutting my eyes, I allow sleep to take me.

**Time skip:**

After talking to Victoria a bit after school, I began my walk home. Earlier this morning, I rejected Soundwave's offer to pick me up, telling him he should try to catch up with his friend, and maybe get him more out of his depressed shell.

Plus I missed walking, and I needed the exercise.

With a happy hum and a skip in my step I start my mile walk towards the cave, I wasn't even a block away from the school when I hear someone call out.

"Hey freak!" I hear a familiar voice snarl.

I stiffen, before speeding up.

"You better stop freak, if you know what's good for you!" Someone else calls.

I feel rage flare in my heart.

I'm getting sick of this!

Being pushed around and bullied for something beyond my control!

I snap around so fast, the boys seem surprised.

"And if you knew what was good for YOU, you'd leave me the hell ALONE! I am NOT in the mood, so don't fuck with me!" I snarl adrenaline and rage causing my stomach to flutter making me feel nauseous.

It was the same group of boys that beat me up the first time, this time they were one short, leaving only 3 of them.

Surprisingly instead of saying anything, the leader lunges at me before punching me in the face, I jolt back with a grunt. I begin to taste the coppery texture of blood in my mouth, as well a throbbing in my mouth. With a snarl I lunge forward and punch the boy in the face, before grabbing him by the hair, and pulling him down, before slamming my knee into his gut, causing him to throw up.

I feel a blow to my side as well as a wave of pain, causing me to stagger back, before I grunt when another hit is directed at my face, causing my head to snap back. With the leader down for the count, I focus my blurry vision on the remaining two.

"Pathetic freak!" One calls.

Anger bubbles up.

They don't know me!

Who are they to judge?!

The rest of my temper snaps.

I let out an enraged shout, before I aim my fist and punch. Immediately I hear a crunch, as well as feeling a gush, before one of the boys cries out in pain.

A broken nose, ouch I almost feel bad.

Almost.

I chuckle darkly.

"Hurts huh?" I say bitterly, before lunging at the last boy.

I grab him by the arm roughly, before pulling him to me harshly, as he staggers to me I bring my elbow up and slam it in his face, before slamming my knee in his crotch getting a squeal, before he doubles over.

I stand breathing heavily with blood dribbling down my brow from a cut one of the boys' ring caused, a bleeding busted lip, a bruised rib cage no doubt, and more than likely a black eye.

I stare down at the boys whom are rolling in pain, I snort before staggering my way towards the cave. Pain was bursting from my sides, and I was in a REALLY sour mood. I know that if I go home my parents will dot on me and tackle me with questions, and that would only piss me off, and I really don't want to snap at my mom again or my dad. While Soundwave will be worried he will understand if I ask for space.

I was just so freaking PISSED!

My breathing was labored as I tried to keep my head on, my fists were clenched tightly, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were several shades darker than what they normally are.

Now I'm normally a calm, quiet, and easy-going person, and it takes A LOT to really push me off the edge, and THAT did it.

By now the pain in my body was nothing more than an annoying throbbing sensation, my anger clouding the pain as well as the adrenaline

Apparently I was too deep in my anger to realize I was just outside the cave.

Huh.

With an angry huff, I storm inside, my eye narrowed, and my fists are still clenched. Faintly I feel stickiness as they are clenched, probably belong to one of the idiots that attacked me.

**_"Hey Karls, woah what the Pit happened to you?!" _**Rumble questions worriedly.

I wipe away a bit of blood on my brow, before looking over at him

"Don't talk to me right now, I don't want to snap at anyone." I growl going up to my area.

He hold his hands up in surrender.

Looking around I see that Soundwave is making his way towards me, but I hold my hand up.

"Just…give me a moment, long enough to get my head back on." I say before clenching my jaw.

He nods in understanding, and goes back to where he was sending me worried glances. I could tell it was taking a lot for him to not storm over here and scoop me up and hide me away; I'll let him do that when I calm down.

I bring my knees up to my chest as I sit down on the air up mattress, my eyes narrowed a I brood in my thoughts.

Ever got so pissed you start to get annoyed with how angry you are?

That's how I'm feeling.

I let out a jagged breath, before wincing as the pain starts to grow, my adrenaline and anger wearing way. Leaving me tired and emotionally drained.

"I'm fine now." I say tiredly.

That's all it took for Soundwave to be at my side and bringing me close to his chassis.

**_"Query: What happened?" _**He questions looking her over.

"I got jumped, same idiots that beat me to a pulp the first time you saved me. Don't worry though, I kicked their asses this time." I say with a small grin.

**_"Why were you attacked?" _**Megatron speaks up, having witnessed Karly storm in.

I shrug

"Being different I guess. Humans aren't very welcoming to things that are different. My eyes are what make me different, their purple, and purple isn't a normal color for human eyes." I say simply.

He says nothing.

Soundwave sets me down on the large table, before onlinning his holoform in front of me. I watch as he materializes a rag, before dabbing it on my lip and brow, drying the blood.

"Soundwave: Will take you to your house to tend to your wounds." He says before cutting the holoform off and picking me up and setting me on his shoulder.

Soundwave nods over to Megatron, before exiting the cave and heading towards my house.

"Your boyfriend is REALLY boring, I'm going to need help cracking him out of his depressed and sulky state." I say casually.

He stares at me when I call Megatron his boyfriend, making me chuckle when I shakes his head.

"Alright once we've taken care of my wounds, why don't we do something with Megatron that might bring him out of his shell, maybe we can go to the amusement park I told you about?" I say.

He looks over at me before nodding, making me grin.

This is going to be GREAT!

* * *

**_Tell me what you think! :D_**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, they really mean a lot. :)_**

**_See you wonderful peeps later._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. I'm serious if you love More Than Meets the Eye, you should really check out Crashboombanger's voice overs on tumblr, their AWESOME, especially his whirl voice! XD_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Karly's POV:**

"Why are we here?" Megatron grunts.

I smirk at him.

"To have FUN!" I grin.

_"And maybe watch you scream like a little girl~"_

He snorts, and I smirk, before tightening my hold on Soundwave's arm.

Much to the symbiotes disappointment, more like Rumble ad Frenzy, they couldn't come. Apparently their cleaning up a mess they caused in the cave, and for punishment Soundwave put them on cleaning duty of the whole cave.

Losers~

"What is the point of this…place." He grunts, his annoyance with me making him seem less sulky.

Good.

"Like I said to have fun, especially if your adrenaline junky." I grin as I look around the amusement park.

It was LARGE, there were tons of rides from scary rides, water rides, roller-coasters, and MUCH more. I have to say I'm trying to keep myself from spazzing out and leaving the two mechs behind to ride EVERY single ride in this place.

Looking around I spot one of the smaller coasters, making me grin.

Perfect for the beginner mechs.

I tug on Soundwave arm, before looking to Megatron's holoform.

It surprised me to say the least.

Truthfully, I was expecting some crotchety old man to match Megatron's crotchety attitude.

Nope!

He was around the same age as Soundwave's holoform, if not a few years older.

His hair was disheveled and went to about his chin, the color was gray of course. His face was hardened, and his red eyes were narrowed with exhaustion. He had a bit of scruff going down his chin, and in a few places across his face were small scars, making him look even more intimidating.

His was as tall as Soundwave, is only slightly taller. He of course was very toned, and broad, he wore a grey leather jacket with purple spikes on the shoulders, and a black undershirt. To accompany the leather jacket, was a pair of loose fitting gray leather pants, and black biker boots. Around his neck sat a purple Decepticon pendant, that looked scratched up.

To be brutally honest….He was hot.

No guilt.

Soundwave was still hotter.

WAY hotter.

"Let's go on that ride first, since you two are beginners." I grin.

Soundwave only nods, while Megatron lets out a 'hmph.'

He wasn't too please when I basically TOLD him we're going to an amusement park.

For a supposed feared ex-warlord, he very easy to boss around, but that doesn't mean he's not going to sass back.

Oh he'll sass back, and then some.

He acts like a spoiled toddler, he'll stomp around to get your attention, just to prove how unpleased of the situation he is, and don't forget the heavy and aggressive huffing and sighing.

Once the three of us had managed to make it through the monstrous lines crowded full of random people, we're climbing into a roller-coaster ride.

Truthfully I don't expect much of a reaction, because for one they can transform into friggin jets, and they probably loop around all the time, but, I guess I'll have to wait and see if I do get a reaction.

"So what exactly do these contraptions do?" Megatron grunts as the amusement park worker checks the safety harness.

I grin.

"You'll see~" I smirk evilly.

An almost disturbed look flashes across his face, before he turns away with a huff, making me snicker over to Soundwave.

"Your boyfriend, is such a drama-queen." I whisper.

Soundwave shakes his head, causing his black hair to get into his face and over his black visor-like glasses, before he looks around as the roller coaster starts to go up the ramp, making loud clicks as it went. As we get higher and higher on the ramp, my heart beats faster and faster with excitement.

Finally at the top, I look over as the roller-coaster goes down, only to see the most surprised look to ever be seen on Megatron face. As we whip around on the tracks of the ride, occationally going upside down and what not, I laugh heavily seeing Megatron's face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was agape into a semi-shocked shape, and he was stock still. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, only made it seem funnier.

Getting off the ride, I lean over and rest against a rail, breathing heavily while I choke back on my laughter.

"Oh…haHah…my GoD that was GREAT!" I breath trying to catch my breath.

"My life is complete now, cause that face you made!" I cackle, while the ex-warlord glares menacingly at me.

Going over to a booth behind the ride, I stop by it and buy the photo taken of us, seeing it made me bust out laughing again.

Soundwave, was completely emotionless in the picture, in fact he looked totally uninterested, I looked like the rest of the people, a huge grin on my face and my arms in the air.

But then there's Megatron...

He head was tilted back, yet his eyes were looking downward and were wide as saucers, his mouth was agape making his mouth look so much larger than it actually was, because of the angle his head was at, and he clenched onto the safety rail like it was a life line.

Oh Megatron, how you crack me up.

Before Megatron can see the picture, I tuck it into my pockets, before dragging Sounds, and Megs along to the next ride. Several rides, games and a collection of hilarious photos later, I come across a very interesting roller-coaster. This one was a haunted roller coaster, and from what I heard it was scary as FLIP.

I grin evilly.

It has a photo taker on it as well.

GREAT~

"What is this contraption going to do?" Megatron grunts staring at the roller-coaster with an unreadable gaze, before something flashes across his face when he hears the terrified screams of the riders.

My smile only grows.

"It's the same as the other one, only longer, faster, and WAY scarier." I say.

"I'm not going." He says acting macho.

I smirk over at Soundwave, before looking back at Megs.

"You chicken?" I tease.

He glares at me, obviously understanding the term.

"I am NOT a chick…"

"BAHK, BAHK!" I make chicken noises while doing the gestures.

"Oh Megzy is a big ol CHICKEN!~" I cackle getting the surrounding people attention.

Megatron glares at them.

"What are YOU looking at!" He snarls making everyone scurry away.

He snaps his gaze back to me as I taunt him.

"I was the most feared gladiator in the Pits of Kaon and the leader of the ruthless Decepticon army! If I don't want to ride that inferior contraption, then your insults will not goad me into it!" He snarls.

Finally we get the REAL Megatron.

I smirk at him, before clucking at him again, and strutting around like a chicken getting laughs from surrounding people.

Hell.

Even Soundwave was trying to choke back a laugh.

Several minutes later….

"I can't believe you taunted me into this, femme." Megatron growls.

I grin at him as we load into a cart.

"Why you scared?" I taunt.

He glares at me.

"I do not get scared!" He growls.

I wave him off.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dearie~" I snicker

I don't know why but I just LOVE pissing the ex-warlord off, probably because of his hilarious reactions.

I squint at the holoform.

"Getting real tired of your shit Megatron." I drawl, not really meaning it.

He snorts.

"The feeling is mutual, femme." He says sending me a dark smirk.

"Awh that's cute." I snap back sarcastically.

He glares at me, and I glare back a mocking smirk on my face. Faintly from my side I see Soundwave pinch the bridge of his nose.

Megatron turns his attention away from me as the ride starts. We were in a very dark tunnel, only a very dim red light lighting the tunnel up. On the walls were props such as skeletons and what not, and could only imagine the props farther in the tunnel, once the ride finally started.

**"ARE YOU READY FOR YOU DEMISE!"**

A few people scream in surprise, and Megatron jolts in the cart with wide eyes.

"What was that?!" He exclaims, making me snicker.

"Better watch it, their gonna get ya Megz~" I tease.

"Who?!" He booms looking around paranoid.

I snicker, while Soundwave shakes his head.

I'm such an asshole.

After several moments, the carts shoot forward at a very intense speed getting squeals from a few girls. Quickly the roller-coaster slows down as we get to another tunnel. Screams sound around the tunnel from some dungeon looking rooms, as the screams sound, a chainsaw goes off and several terrified screams sound from the riders, Megatron is completely still, staring around the tunnel as we slowly move.

Suddenly a very realistic arm reaches out in front of Megatron, some of it's skin was missing and it had fake blood dripping down it.

I'm not going to lie, that scared the shit out of me.

Apparently Megatron felt the same, because he jolted and his face turned sort of horrified at the gory looking prop.

**"Help me please!~" **Screams once again sound around, causing Megatron and I to flinch.

Then a prop moves, it was a 'man' chained to a table of sorts, and it's head turns to us.

**"It's coming for you!~" **The prop cackles gleefully.

I tuck myself under Soundwave's arm, feeling slightly scared, while Megatron looks around at a loss on what to do.

Poor Megatron, no one to hide under.

I snicker.

Loser.

Suddenly a loud bang sounds from behind us, causing people to jump and scream in fright, I only jolted and hung onto Soundwave for dear life. Then a static laced roar sounds behind us making the carts shake at the sound, before the dim lights brighten up and begin flickering violently.

Oh hell to the freaking NO!

Immediately I find out it's one of those holographic rides, that has 3D screens that displays stuff, because a scary looking cloud/ghost thing start coming at us screaming, causing several terrified scream as it gets closer.

"WHAT THE FRAG IT THAT?!" Megatron exclaims.

That thing looked scarier than any creepy-pasta. Just as it gets close to us, the roller-coaster speeds up and soon is at the pace of a normal roller-coaster, only it jolts and rattles around at the monster 'hits' it. The whole time the monster is at the rear or side of the roller-coaster.

I tightened my hold on Soundwave and he did the same, while Megatron looked absolutely terrified, and his look only got worse when we had to go upside down on rail that was in a tunnel, that also had flickering lights, making you feel like you're about to have a seizure.

My heart was literally in my freaking stomach, my heart beat was REALLY fast, and I had some major adrenaline going on. I could only assume Megatron felt the same, judging by his horrified face every time he looked back at the 'monster.'

**_"You escaped with your lives, congratulations!" _**A voice sounds as we exit the tunnel and into the light.

I hiss when the light hits my eyes, before I look around before exiting the roller-coaster with Soundwave and Megatron. Megatron was already like ten feet away from us, obviously not waiting for anyone.

Once catching up with Megatron, we all stand in a silence, before I grin.

"Again!~" I whoop.

Megatron glares at me.

"No, absolutely NOT." He growls.

I pout.

"Spoiled sport." I mutter.

Going over to the photo-booth I pay for the picture taken of us, before snickering at all of our horrified looks.

"Throw it away." I hear someone growl.

I turn around only to see the towering form of Megatron's holoform staring at the picture with distaste.

"Nope~" I grin.

"Yes." He snaps.

I wave it in his face, and he tries to reach for it, but I snap it away just in time.

"Too slow~" I laugh.

He glares menacingly at me, making me snicker.

"Megz, do you need a pad, cause I'm pretty sure your PMSing." I snicker.

He pauses before his eyes widen and he glares at me.

"Why you." He lunges for me, only for me to dodge it with a cackle.

"To slow, fat-ass~" I tease.

He snarls at my insult, before chasing me around, while I laugh madly. We run around Soundwave several times, while Soundwave seems to be trying to get away from us acting like he doesn't know who we are.

Asshole.

"Do you know them?" A boy asks Soundwave, as he points at me and Megatron, as we run around, Megatron looking like a crazed looney.

Soundwave shakes his head, making me stop and start running over to him.

"Soundwave! Help!" I plead, only trying to embarrass him.

He starts walking away, and I run at him acting like a mentally challenged kid.

"Soundwave! Wait for me!" I cry, causing several women to give him nasty looks.

Megatron only watches me embarrass Soundwave with mild amusement.

Soundwave, the asshole, keep walking.

"BUT I LOVEDED YOU!" I cry out dramatically.

He disappears among the crowd, and I stop.

"That asshole." I growl, as Megatron comes to a stop by me.

I smirk over at him.

"I bet I can find him before you~" I say pulling a face.

He glare over at me.

"How childish." He drawls sending me a dark look.

I snicker, before showing him the picture.

"If you find him first I'll throw the picture away, if I win, you gotta do whatever I say." I grin deviously.

Megatron glares at me.

"Might as well throw it away now, because I don't lose." He says with a dark smirk.

That's not what the Autobot's are saying…

I give him a darker smirk.

"Is that so? Well just so you know….I don't play fair." I say before running from him.

I hear an enraged snarl, making me snicker, before I focus on trying to find Soundwave.

He'll be somewhere quiet most likely.

I grin, before running toward the water ride area, since it was about late fall, the water rides would be closed, meaning an empty place vacant of people.

Searching around, I have on a concentrated look on my face as I search around, only for a hand to wrap around my wrist pulling me in a direction, making me yelp.

Instantly I get ready to fight, only to hear a chuckle, before a pair of lips find mine.

"Damn it Soundwave, don't DO THAT!" I snarl pulling away.

He smirks at me, while I glare at him. Before I hear someone clear their throat, and I smirk widely.

"Oh Megzy, guess who won?" I say with a dark smirk.

He looks away, a scowl on his face. Soundwave sends us a quizzical look.

"We had a contest to see you could find you. Though it was pretty freaking easy to find you, so it wasn't much of a challenge." I drawl.

Soundwave chuckles, before an announcement goes off saying the park is closing. As we leave the amusement park, I shoot Megatron the evilest look I can manage.

"Get ready for your ultimate DOOM!~"

* * *

**_I enjoyed writing up this chapter! XD_**

**_The taunting part was thatonegamergirl117's idea. :D_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night! _**

**_Bye~ :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Karly's POV:**

I'm horrible…

Want to know why?

Oh probably because I have a 20 foot alien robot painted completely pink and glittery, and I done it while he was sleeping…

I'm so dead!

But it was so worth it!

Soundwave watched me do it, silently snickering at what I was doing to the ex-warlord, and then every time I would seem as if Megatron would wake, he'd turn around and act like he hadn't seen me.

Asshole.

Well is was apart of the deal, Megatron did agree he'd do whatever I asked.

Besides….I DID ask.

**Back a few hours:**

"Psssst!~" I whisper poking Megatron on the cheek

A grunt before a vent it heard.

"Psst!" I try again this time louder.

**_"Go away."_**He mutters with a growl not opening his optics.

A few moments pass.

"PSSST!" I poke him harder on the cheek.

A snort is heard, before red optic online, and I stare into them as I stand over the ex-warlords head.

**_"What?" _**He grumbles tiredly, his optics flickering

Awh how cute~

"Can I paint you pink?" I questions.

He makes an annoyed vent, before grumbling a yes, before shutting his optics.

Ah the joys of sleep talking.

**Present:**

So 4 hours later and the 'evil' ex-warlord is now pink and glittery.

And after waiting for the lazy bum to wake up, he finally wakes up.

Of course I was hiding….In a small cave, that was in the cave…Makes sense doesn't it?

I snicker, as Megatron looks down at his servos, before his optics widen, before he lets out an enraged snarl.

Though they were snickering, Frenzy and Rumble were also in hiding, not really wanting to get blamed for my prank.

But we all know who he would suspect.

**_"KARLY!" _**He snarls in fury.

Awh he said my name!

I decide to come out from hiding, just to get a better look at his angry face.

**_"What, is, the, meaning, of, THIS?!" _**He snarls.

I snicker.

"Yooooouuuuur FABULOUS!~" I cackle, getting an even darker glare of fury from the pink and fabulous ex-warlord.

"Say it." I say.

He gives me a look.

**_"Say what?" _**He growls.

I smirk evilly.

"Say: Bitch I'm fabulous!" I grin.

He glares at me.

**_"No." _**He snaps.

I tsk at him.

"Megatron, Megatron, Megatron, how you disappoint me. We did after all have a deal." I tsk.

I sound like a villain!

Score one for the Karly! Whoop whoop!

He snarls at the mention of the deal we made.

I give him a wide grin.

"You wouldn't go back on your word would you Megatron?" I questions with a tilt of my head with a mock sad voice.

He glares at me and I decide to add something to the deal.

"If you say it, the deal can be called off, and I'll tell you the quickest way to remove the paint off your armor." I say a wide smirk on my face.

He glares, before looking over at Soundwave.

**_"Your femme has a way with words; she would have been a good Decepticon." _**He grunts glaring at me.

Soundwave says nothing, but nods in agreement, making me snicker, before waving Laserbeak when Megatron looks away from me.

"Record Megs." I whisper, before he flies up to a higher place and begins recording, amusement rolling off of him in waves.

Megatron finally turns his attention back to me.

**_"Fine." _**He growls and I smirk in victory.

I pause him a moment.

"You have to say it with the absolute most enthusiastic tone you've even used in your life." I snickers.

He growls.

**_"Bitch I'm…."_** He trails off in grumbles and growls.

I cock my hip out to the side how Knockout would, before giving him a look.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I question putting a hand to my ear.

He mumbles again, this time more of the sentence is heard.

I snicker.

"What? I can't hear you! Would you mind doing the hand gesture too?" I say staring at the pink Megatron.

He snarls at me before finally doing the moment I've been waiting for:

**_"BITCH I'M FABULOUS!" _**He snarls with fake enthusiasm even doing the hand motion.

I stare a long moment, and I swear the cave has never been so quiet, before finally, EVERYONE busts out laughing, even Sounds!

Well everyone but Megatron, whom was looking rather pissed.

"War..m water 10 min...minutes, and a...a coAt of wax with make the paint disappear, but you gotta wa..wash the wax off before it drys." I say trying to contain my laughs.

Megatron sends me a glare, before storming out of the room, as he does so I loudly hum the imperial march from Star wars dramatically.

Once he's out of sight, I begin laughing hysterically, my ribs and stomach hurting from how hard I was laughing.

I look to Soundwave, holding back another wave of laughter.

"T...that, was, G..GREAT!" I cackles

Soundwave tries, TRIES being the keyword to not laugh, but begins laughing, and that's all it takes for me to be a writhing mass on the floor laughing and laugh/groaning from the pain in my sides.

I calm down, and I see Soundwave was calm as well and I snicker.

"Hey Soundwave." I try to stifle a laugh.

He looks at me.

"BITCH I'M FABULOUS!~" I exclaim making him laugh again, and of course making me laugh as well.

"I'M DYING MAN, SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" I cry out slamming my fist on the floor of the cave.

Off to the side Rumble, and Frenzy are writhing on the floor laughing their asses off worse than I am. Even Ravage and the bird-brothers as I call them, looked to be EXTREMELY amused.

Finally after several minutes, I groan at the soreness in my torso.

"I think I gained a six-pack." I mutter.

Soundwave lifts me up, and nuzzles me to his face, he snaps is visor back and quickly I peck him on the lips, before he snaps it back on.

**_"I love you." _**He says with a smile in his voice as well as love and adoration.

I grin before pressing my lips to his visor.

"And I love you." I say softly.

I look over to where Megatron disappeared, before I grin widely.

"Wadda ya say we try to hook ol Megsy up with a chick, he looks like he needs someone else other than me to boss him around." I snicker.

No words could describe the mischievous aura rolling off of Soundwave in waves.

Megatron is so SCREWED~

**_"Soundwave: Agrees." _**He says an evil tone to his voice making me smirk.

"And I think I have a perfect idea.~"

* * *

**_Short I know, but I plan to update tomorrow so don't worry. Plus the next chapter MIGHT get serious, I'm not really sure. I don't really plan these things. XD_**

**_So what do you guys think of Karly and Soundwave trying to hook Megatron up with someone?_**

**_I think it'll be funny._**

**_Just imagine, Megatron doing speed dating! XD_**

**_Me and my imagination._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night~_**

**_Bye~:D_**

**P.S. I know I have done a Soundwave POV in a while, but don't worry I'll do one next chapter! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Soundwave's POV:**

His femme was certainly something.

That was the absolute hardest he had ever laughed

It was amazing how well she took to Megatron.

And whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was attached to her as well.

He probably if only slightly liked getting teased and pranked on, because that means she isn't afraid of him, like the other humans are.

He rather liked the idea she had of finding Megatron a mate, it would certainly bring him out of his funk as the humans say, way quicker.

But at the moment, he wasn't going to focus on that.

Because in just 5 days was Karly's birthday.

The day she officially became an adult.

18!

She was in Cybertronian terms the age of the youngest of sparklings, but she and her kind aged faster, which was something he was rather fearful of.

If he were able to bond with her, should she ever pass on, he could end up following her.

It was a risk he was willing to take for this human femme that has snared him by the spark through.

And maybe, just maybe if he could get enough help gathered up, find a way to perhaps extend Karly's life length somehow.

It would certainly be difficult.

But yet again, he was willing to try.

How long had I been since they met?

He believed at least 4 or 5 months.

Which wasn't long for a courting period in Cybertronian and human customs, but with her being intertwined in his life, her life could be shortened as much as he hated to think about it.

Yes the war was over, but what if there are other mechs or femmes that are still in pursuit of power, they're going to come for him for information and for an ally.

It was unlikely, but he didn't want to not take precautions.

So on to planning:

First he had to get permission to bond with her from her parents.

Then he had to find the perfect place to take her that will have NO interruptions.

Also maybe figure out a way on whether she wanted to do that ritual called marriage.

He'd have one of his creations ask, so it won't be so obvious.

As he thought this over Karly had left back to her house, with Rumble following her.

Perfect.

**_::::Rumble: Question whether or not Karly ever wants to do the ritual called marriage, make it unnoticeable.:::::Soundwave._**

**_:::::Uh sure, okay. I'm guessing your getting ready to ask her to become your sparkmate since her birthday is coming up?::::Rumble._**

**_::::Question: Correct.::::::Soundwave._**

With that he shuts the bond, and continues his planning.

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

As I walked home, I was coming up with random idea's on the perfect ideal girl for Megatron, Rumble came up to my shoulder and grinned at me widely.

**_"So if the boss was to ever ask you, would you want to try this ritual called marriage?"_** He questions.

I shrug.

"Whatever he wanted to do, but yeah I guess, but that's only because ever since I could remember I wanted to wear a tux to my wedding. Don't ask, I've just always found the idea awesome, cause I know I can beast the tux better than Slendy….Well maybe not Slender, but still." I say with a grin.

He nods, before giving a thumbs up.

**_"You might just look cool in a tux Ma."_** He says sending a smirk my way when he says the nickname forced upon me.

"Why must you call me that? I makes me sound old." I complain.

He snickers.

**_"That's the point, femmes hate it when they are called old." _**He smirks.

I roll my eyes, before opening the door for him to walk in. His head ALMOST reaches to the top of the door frame by like an inch. Luckily nothing is shorter than that in my house, if anything it's taller.

Rumble sends me a questioning look taking note the quietness of the house.

"Mom's in Texas, Slash Monkey had a gig there." I say.

He lets out a whine, before walking over to my couch and dropping down on it, getting a crack.

"Jeez fatass, don't break the couch, or the floor for that matter, you only weigh like 1 ton." I growl sarcastically.

He sends me a grin, before flipping on my TV, before he looks over to me suddenly.

**_"We should plan you wedding, like imaginary!" _**He says suddenly.

I give him a look.

"Isn't that more of a chick thing?" I question.

He gives me a look.

**_"You ARE a chick, jeez." _**He huffs.

I snort.

"Oh gee you just not noticing this, I am pretty sure I don't have a dick the last time I checked." I snort.

He rolls his optics.

**_"Do you or do you not want to do the pretend planning, I need something to do, and I know you need something to do, so hey! Why not?" _**He shrugs making hand gestures.

I sigh.

"Fine, just stay down here, I don't need you breaking the stairs again." I mutter, before scoffing.

"Fat ass." I say with a snicker.

**_"That hurts Ma!" _**He says mocking hurt in his voice.

"Tuff love, get used to it." I say back at him before running up the stairs to snatch up a notebook, pen, and my laptop.

Once back down stairs I sit down at the table with Rumble standing over me as he stares at the laptop.

"So how exactly do you plan for an imaginary wedding?" I questions.

He groans.

**_"You're the femme." _**He snaps.

I give him a look.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not really in touch with my feminine side. All of my clothes are from the guys section, the only thing remotely girly that I own is my dress, which is now stored away like it's a spawn of Satan." I scoff.

He sighs.

**A few moments later:**

"I'd want a giant ass chocolate cake, could I make it Deadpool?"

**_"I don't know, maybe?"_**

"Alright I want a giant ass chocolate Deadpool cake, uh….The reception? I think it's called will be where I met Sounds. Uh… the colors will be purple, weddings have color themes don't they?"

A scoff.

**_"The Pit if I know." _**He huffs.

After another few minutes I throw my hands up.

"Fuck it! We'll get married in tuxs in the forest and Megatron can be our pastor, my parents will be present, as well as the kids and Autobots. Everyone can wear whatever they want, you can be my best man and Frenzy can be Sound's. The bird brothers can throw candy…"

**_"I believe it's flower pedals."_**

"Yeah okay whatever." I mutter.

"There will be….Taco Bell…cause 'Merica. Annnnd the Deadpool cake will still be a go." I finish.

**_"What about the honey moon thingy?"_**

"Oh right, I forgot about that….Uh, I leave that to Sounds…IF we ever get married that is. He's better at choosing places to go to." I sigh.

Rumble looks at my list, before snickering.

**_"Very interesting list." _**He snickers.

I smirk.

"Best damn wedding there will ever be…IF it happens. Besides, I've watched A LOT of that Bridezilla crap cause my mom forced me. Planning those fancy weddings seems to make people lose their bride or groom to be before the reception, because it's so stressing, because everything has to be 'perfect'. I'd want my wedding chill and relax." I say leaning back in my chair.

I think things over before I jolt up.

"There will be a cake fight, but not using my Deadpool cake of course, it will be another large cake and everyone can start throwing cake as soon as I stuff it in Sound's face." I grin widely.

Rumble smirks.

**_"Now you're talking!" _**He chuckles excitedly.

I grin at him, before jolting when there is a knock at my door, before it opens.

"KARLY!" I hear a very familiar voice call, my eyes widen, and Rumble and I exchange looks.

"HIDE!" I hiss.

Quickly he scrambles towards my parents room, before shutting the door, getting a surprise yelp from my dad, whom was no doubt on his computer.

"Uh Victoria, what brings you here?" I chuckle nervously, staring a crack in the floor from Rumble's sudden run.

"Figured I'd stop by, I haven't seen you in awhile, how are things with you and Soundwave?" She questions before noticing the wedding website on my laptop, her eye widen.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" She shrieks making me wince.

I give her a look.

"No, I'm not getting married, so calm your tits chicka. I was just bored and I figure since I have nothing better to do, and other chicks seemed to be obsessed with planning this kind of stuff before they ever even meet a dude." I say with a shrug.

She picks up my list before giving me an incredulous look.

"Really Karly? A Deadpool cake?" She says.

I shrug.

"Hey, Deadpool's awesome, whoever doesn't want him as a freaking giant ass cake at their wedding is seriously missing out." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Cake fight? Tuxs? Geez Karly you have a very interesting choice of wedding, I like it." She grins.

I pause, before looking at her.

"So if I got married would you wear a tux?" I question.

She thinks it over for a second before shrugging.

"Sure." She says.

I grin at her, before the door opens revealing the towering form of Megatron's holoform. Victoria stares at him, and he sends her a glance before walking over to me and glaring at me.

"You're going to this hardware store with me." He commands.

I give him a look.

"Megzy say what?" I say cocking my head to the side.

He glares at me venomously.

"I need assistance in buying things for my…room. And I'd rather not have to deal with your mother, or father." He growls, before sending a sharp glance at the gaping Victoria.

"What are you looking at?" He snaps.

I punching him in the arm, before wincing at the hardness of his arm.

Not surprising.

"That's my friend you snapped at, better watch it, you might wake up with something wrong on your body, and if you need help shopping what do you say?" I say with a smirk.

He sends me a glare before caving.

"Will you please assist me?" He growls out.

I nod.

"Why yes, yes I would. Later though, my friend is over, come back in about an hour." I say.

He grunts before leaving my house, as soon as he leave Victoria stares at me then at the door.

"Who was that sex god?!" She says appreciatively.

My face contorts to disgust.

"Ewww, don't say that about him, he's like….a…I don't know what he's like but EWWWW." I say.

Not that I didn't think he was good-looking.

But thinking about Megatron in that way was just...NO.

She rolls her eyes.

"Of course you'd think that, you have the other sex god. Where do you meet all over these hot guys?" She questions.

"They just drop out of the sky…" I mutter.

"Almost like their aliens." I add, trying to keep myself from snickering.

She rolls her eyes, before staring at me.

"So what's his name?" She grins.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Megatron." I say.

"Soundwave's friend and roommate." I say casually.

She nods.

"Well I'm going to leave, I have to go to a dinner with my parents and their business partners. Sadly my parents are wanting me to meet their business partners' son." She scoffs in irritancy.

I give her a sympathetic look, and she wave me goodbye before leaving.

I sigh.

"Now to help ol Megzy."

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated when I said I would, I've been busy. :/_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See ya!~_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Karly's POV:**

So here I was walking around in a hardware store while Megatron looked at stuff for his cave room. I'm not exactly sure what he was looking for, but I wasn't going to ask either.

"Well don't just stand there, assist me!" The ex-warlord snaps.

I roll my eyes.

"What do you need assistance for oh mighty Megatron?" I grumble sarcastically.

He glares at me, before pointing at the paints in front of us.

"I need help with what color I should paint my quarters, the dirt colored walls are rather….Boring." He grunts.

I look at him then at the paints.

"I'd suggest gray paint and maybe outline the cave with light purple or red. It wouldn't grow boring and the colors suit you." I say simply grabbing the paints I think he'd like best.

He nods.

"Very well, let's get out of here now, I really hate being surrounded by humans." He grumbles sending glares at the human walking by.

I nod, before leading the grumpy mech to checkout, where I his paint for him. Before walking to his alt form, which he surprisingly lets me ride in.

"I'll paint your room for you if you'd like, I have a feeling you don't know how to even paint." I drawl.

He snorts.

**_"No I don't. So yes, I'd very much appreciate your help."_** He says gruffly

I grin, before sitting back in the seat as Megatron flies the short distance to the cave. Once he was back at the cave, he plops me down on the ground, making me land with a grunt, before I send a glare at the mech.

He gives me an evil smirk, before stalking away. Since I was going to paint his room, I follow after him, giving Soundwave a little wave as I go.

Once I made it to Megatron's room, I took the paint I bought for him and grabbed a paint brush before I began painting, having slight difficulties because of the uneven wall.

After a few hours, I manage to get the lower part of the cave, to paint the top half I made Megatron hold me up while I painted, much to his annoyance.

"So what do you think about us finding you a femme?" I question smoothly.

He jolts slightly almost making me loss my balance.

**_"Excuse me?" _**He grunts

I grin.

"You heard me." I grin.

He grumbles some things, but nothing that says he's not interested in finding a femme.

Good.

After another few hours, and listening to Megatron's none stop grumbling of him telling me to hurry, I finished painting his room.

"There I'm done you happy!" I snap in annoyance.

He plops me down onto the ground, making me huff before walking out and towards Soundwave. As soon as I was within grabbing distance, Soundwave snatched me up and placed me on his shoulder and I grin.

"Did you know my graduation is in a few days?" I questions excitedly.

He shakes his head.

"Well it is, and I want you to be there. Finally I can be free from the hellhole" I grin happily.

He chuckles, before bringing me closer to his face. I watch as his visor flips back, revealing his face to me, making me smile.

I lean in and softly press my lips to his, and closing my eyes. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and a blush creep to my face, before I slowly pulled away. Opening my eyes I see Soundwave is staring at me with a smile, before he lightly trails his large finger down my cheek.

**_"Karly: Beautiful." _**He states making me blush.

I smile widely, before resting my head on his.

"Can we go somewhere? I don't care where, just as long as I'm with you." I say looking him in the optics.

He nods, before turning and typing something in the ground bridge controls, before walking inside of it as it fizzles on. As he walks into it, I lean my head against the side of his head on some of his armor, with a soft smile on my face.

When we make it to the other side of the ground bridge at gape at the scenery.

We were on a secluded beach, it looked to be untouched by humans. The water, surprisingly enough was clear and lacked any trash or other pollution. The sand was white and had areas covered with beautiful sea shells. Behind us was a large cliff covered in greenery, and at the top looked to be a forest. Out beyond the ocean the sun was setting, making the view even more beautiful.

"It's…very beautiful." I say awestruck.

Looking at the water, I get an idea, which makes me grin.

"Set me down." I say excitedly.

Soundwave with a bit of confusion in his aura puts me down. With a grin I pull my hoodie off and my shirt, as well as my pants, making Soundwave stumble a bit.

"Let's swim!" I exclaim not at all embarrassed by my almost naked form.

Soundwave looked to be slightly embarrassed, and he kept turning his helm in different directions before his helm slowly turned over to me before snapping his helm away again.

I grin.

"Come on Sounds! Turn that holoform of yours on and come swim!" I say before running towards the water and jumping in.

I dive under the water, loving the feel of the water over my body, it was comfortable warm making me feel as if I never wanted to leave. With a bubbly giggle from under the water, I pop up and run a hand through my hair while pushing it back from my face before rubbing the water out of my eyes.

I grin over at the approaching holoform, whom was looking at the water a bit wearily.

"You've never been in water before have you?" I question standing up and walking towards him though the shallow waters, pushing water out of my way with my legs.

He shakes his head, and I grin, before looking at how he's dressed.

"Get out of those clothes and into some trunks, you can't swim with what you're wearing." I say.

He nods, before his clothes fizzle and change and before I know it Soundwave is standing before me shirtless and in some black and purple swimming trunks.

I gape at him, before looking away with a blush.

His holoform was extremely muscled, not that I expected him to be scrawny to begin with, I just didn't actually expect to see an eight back.

I hear him chuckle making me poke my tongue out at him, before I walk closer to him and grab him by the hand, and tug him towards the water with a large grin.

"See pretty awesome huh?" I question as the water gets knee-high.

He nods, before letting out a yelp when I push him over, making him land with a splash. He sits up quickly and I laugh at the look he sends me.

"Karly: Is going to get it." He threatens before lunging at me.

I let out a laugh before running, only to get scooped up and twirled around before I'm thrown into the water. I yelp, before I splash into the water, I open my eyes from under the water and swim closer to Sounds before popping up and jumping on him with a giggle.

I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck like a Koala, I giggle making him chuckle. I look at his face, and our eyes meet before we bring out faces closer and out lips meet in a soft loving kiss. We pull away before resting our fore-heads together with smiles on our face.

"I love you." We say at the same time making us chuckle.

His cups his hand on my cheek before running his thumb over it, before pressing a kiss once more on my lips, before his hand goes up and brushes back a strand of hair in my face. He looks at me with such endearment it makes my heart throb and my stomach flutter nauseatingly with butterflies.

"Soundwave: Loves you so much." He says looking me in the eyes.

I stare back at him, before I smile gets wider on my face, and I nuzzle my nose to his in an Eskimo kiss.

"And I love you VERY much Soundwave." I say.

He sits down in the waist-high water, and he hold me in his arms as we float in the water staring at each other without a care in the world.

Tonight, it was only Soundwave and I.

On this beach.

On this continent.

And on this planet.

Us and us only.

No worries, or troubles.

Just us, our love, and happiness.

We spend an hour in the water, with me in Soundwave's arms, both of us relishing each other's presence, soaking up affection we share with one another like sponges.

Finally Soundwave carries me from the water, my head resting on his shoulder, and a tired smile on my face. The sun was down, and we were alone in the dark.

Not that it bothered us.

Amused I watch as a large blanket fizzles into Soundwave's hand before he lays it out on the sand, all while he still held me. Once the blanket was laid out neatly, he laid me down, before taking a place at my side, his arms wrapped around me.

Normally I'd prefer the real him to hold me, but since we're laying in sand, it would be best his real form just stayed standing so he didn't get sand in his gears.

Despite being wet from our swim, I felt really warm and comfortable.

Soundwave was like a furnace.

Looking up at the holoform's face, I cup my hand to his cheek to which he rests his hand on my cheek, making me smile. I lean up and over before once more pressing my lips to his, before laying my head on his chest, my eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"Goodnight Sounds, I love you." I whisper.

I feel a kiss pressed to my temple, before I hear Soundwave whisper gently:

"Rest well my femme, I love you too."

With that I fall into the most comfortable sleep ever.

**Dream:**

_I didn't know where I was, but the scenery was very nice. I was surrounded by a large forest, much more beautiful than the one I lived near. I stood in a clearing with beautiful flowers around me, and a plain spaghetti strapped white dress on my body. I wore no shoes, and my hair was down as it always was, off in the distance stood a very tall figure, their back turned to me._

_Immediately without even seeing their face, I knew who it was._

_Soundwave._

_MY Soundwave._

_With a smile I ran towards him, and just as I made it to him he turned to me, and suddenly he was in his holoform, a small form in his arms._

_Small innocent purple eyes met my own purple eyes and my eyes widen._

_A little boy, with black hair and as I said before, purple eyes._

_He looked like the splitting image of Soundwave, only the boy had my nose and eye shape._

_Without my consent my body moves forward and takes the toddler into my arms, before a giggle escaped the boy's lips._

_"Mommy!'_

**Dream end:**

My eyes flutter open, before I sit up and look around.

I was at the beach, still.

Looking over I see Soundwave's holoform staring at me with endearment.

"Sleep well my femme?" He says softly, not using his typical form of speech.

My thoughts wander back to the faint memory of my dream, before I internally shake it off and smile.

"Yes." I nod happily.

"Good." He says, before his holoform fizzles out.

Standing up I gather my discarded clothes and put them on, not at all worried about getting them wet since my undergarments were dry. Once I was clothed, I walk over to Sounds and he quickly scoops me up, and brings me to his face, where he slips his visor off, and presses his large lips to mine, making me giggle.

**_"Query: Ready to return home?" _**He questions.

I let out a long sigh.

"No not really, but we might as well, if we don't leave now, we probably never will." I say with a grin.

He nods, before walking into the ground bridge as soon as he called it. Once on the other side, the symbiotes greet us before going on about their business.

"Oh! I just remembered! I'm supposed to go with mom to buy a cap and gown, I'll see you later!" I say to Soundwave pressing my lips to his visor, where his lips would be, before climbing down from him and hurriedly leaving the cave.

Thinking back to last night I grin.

If I was to get married to Soundwave, I'd want the honeymoon to be there at that beach.

* * *

**_Fluff chapter! XD_**

**_I don't plan much action on this story, just so you know, and you didn't catch on._**

**_Yeah there will be a few action parts here and there, but nothing too heavy. XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye~ :D_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Karly's POV:**

I was beyond annoyed at the moment.

Here I was, with my mom…

SHOPPING for a cap and gown.

It should be EASY.

But NOOOOOO!

Mom wants my cap and gown to be PERFECT, since I only graduate once from high school.

I'm about to pull a Jeffrey!

"Mom, for the last flipping time…THEY ARE ALL THE SAME!" I snarl.

She waves me off.

"No, this one has different stitching and this one here has different hemming." She says.

I stare at her.

"I have no clue what your talking about, but to me they look the same, let's just pick a set and GO!" I growl.

Something flies towards my and I tilt my head as something narrowly misses my head. I look back only to see a set of house shoes from the rack next to the one we're looking at.

"Because throwing house shoes solves all your problems." I say blandly

She glares at me, and for next five minutes I pull a Megatron.

Which consists of stomping around and letting out loud huffs and making grumpy and snappish remarks, and finally after another 5 minutes of doing this my mother sighs.

"Alright have a set pick out; let's go before you decide to start flipping racks." She growls.

I grin in accomplishment, and skip out of the store while my mom checks out.

The store was located next to a large gathering of trees, not exactly a forest but it had loads of animals in it. While I waited something caught my attention, at was a slight glint, so curiously I walk closer to it only to see a stone. With a tilt of my head in confusion, I pick it up and inspect it.

It kinda reminded me of…..Energon.

Only….

Purple-ish.

"Karly are you coming?!" My mom shouts.

Quickly I stuff the small stone in my pocket and run back towards my mom.

"Right, sorry I got a bit distracted since you took so long." I drawl making her roll her eyes at me.

"Shut it, your lucky I don't have my rolling-pin." She threatens.

I give her a look.

"Why do you even own a rolling-pin, you don't cook. Dad is the house wife in the relationship." I say.

She gives me a look.

"I cook…..I can make a killer sandwich." She says.

I snort.

"How stereotypical, you and just about every other woman on Earth according to Ifunny." I drawl.

She gives me a look.

"What's Ifunny?" She questions.

I sigh.

"It's a website/app that has random funny things and what not, it's really complicated to explain, so why don't you look it up when we get home." I say looking out the window.

Suddenly a random question popped in my mind.

"Mom? Why are my eyes purple exactly?" I question.

My mom thinks it over.

"Well your great-great-grandmother got some sort of poisoning in her blood stream, the object that had poisoned her was purple, and somehow her eyes became purple, and since then someone of the family would get purple eyes. In fact your uncle before had purple eyes." She says.

I tilt my head.

"I have an uncle?" I question.

My mom nods sadly.

"He died in the military, he was a Private Military Contractor, and got killed in action." She says.

My eyes widen.

"My uncle was a mercenary?!" I exclaim.

She nods.

"Though that usage of the name is typically frowned upon, mercenaries are typically the gun for hire people, which are frowned upon and illegal. It takes a lot to become a contractor, you have to have years of experience in the military combat, so not anyone can do it." She says.

I nod slightly intrigued with the fact someone in my family is a contractor, even more so knowing said family member had eyes like mine.

Finally making it home, I let mom do whatever she wants with my graduating stuff or whatever, and go to my room. Once making it to my room, I pulled out the stone and looked at it, it was actually the same color as my eyes strangely enough.

It still reminds me of energon.

Maybe Soundwave or Megatron would know what it is!

With that in mind I stuff the small crystal in my pockets before running down the stairs and out the door. I took my time getting to the cave, I was in no real hurry because I knew they would all be there even if I did take forever on getting to the cave.

Oh well.

Once making it to the cave, Megatron is the first mech I see, so I walk up to him.

"Hey I found this weird crystal, it looks sorta like energon." I say.

He turns to me and I hold it out, his optics widen.

**_"That's dark energon! Where did you find this?"_** He questions.

"Over by the place I was shopping at, it was the only one there that I could see though." I say.

He snatches it up between his claw like fingers.

**_"You need to get Soundwave to scan you, Dark energon is very deadly to human."_** Megatron says sounding almost….concerned.

Awh he does care!~

Suddenly he plucks me up making me yelp, before I find myself sitting in Soundwave's hand, a slight tingling going over me, before I'm plopped down on something hard, most likely the table.

I growl.

"Whip-lash, ever heard of it?! Cause that's what you just caused me!" I mumble.

They weren't listening.

Both mechs had their optics trained on Soundwave's monitor, and some sort of human body layout on the screen along with several other stuff.

Megatron was at an angle were he stood, giving me a view of his face. His optics were wide, and shock written on his face.

**_"I don't believe it." _**He says.

Soundwave nods in agreement.

"Don't believe what?" I question.

Apparently I go ignored.

**_"Is this correct Soundwave? How is this even possible?!" _**Megatron says in shock.

I grow frustrated.

"What for fucks sake are you two talking about?!" I snarl.

Megatron looks over to me.

**_"Your genetic makeup has traces of dark energon, it runs thorugh your blood stream, but it is in such small amounts it's hardly noticeable. It makes your blood slightly darker, but other than that there is nothing noticeable. It seems it is also the reason your optics are purple." _**He says.

I give him a dumbfounded look.

"I thought you said dark energon has a bad effect on humans?" I question.

He nods.

**_"It does, but it seems it has no effect on you, and it seems from this information energon has no effect on you either. Energon and dark energon in liquid state can burn a human's flesh like acid, but with you it doesn't have any effect, at all." _**He says.

I raised my eyebrows, scrunching my forehead.

"Huh." I mutter.

Soundwave walks closer to me.

**_"Query: Can I get a blood sample?" _**He questions.

I nod and hold my hand out, I watch as a small needle pops out of his finger, slightly freaking me out on the inside. I feel a slight prick, before the slight itch pain goes away, Soundwave with my blood sample, turns to the monitor where he does a few things.

I sit in boredom as the two look over my blood stats.

I didn't even know they knew anything about the human body.

Well Soundwave might considering we're dating, and he'd probably want to know what's wrong with me if I ever got sick.

Still, I'm wandering about ol Megzy.

Maybe he cares more than he lets on?

AWH! That's just so adorable to even imagine from the giant gruff and slightly scary mech.

For the next hour or so, while I sit in boredom I watch as the two mech go back and forth with discussing my body makeup and what not, not even including me.

Not that I wanted to be.

Yeah I love science and what not, but being around them made me feel stupid since they were WAY smarter than me.

I take to tracing random things in the air, trying to drown my boredom by occupying my time by doing something pointless and stupid.

**_"Soundwave and I have looked over you blood to make sure there isn't any hidden damage the dark energon could be causing, and it seems nothing is being harmed so your fine. Do you perhaps know how you got dark energon in your body?" _**Megatron questions while Soundwave has his face in the monitor.

I nod.

"My great-great-grandmother got poisoned by it some how, she survived it of course and it changed her eyes color and maybe a few other thing that I do not know about." I murmur.

He nods.

**_"It seems because of the dark energon in your body, you can't get any sort of sicknesses, such as a cold or the flu and even cancer. Though your body can react to hypothermia as you know and several other body reactions to severe climate." _**He says.

I stare at him.

"Well I guess that explains why I never got sick as a kid." I mutter under my breath.

He nods apparently hearing me.

"You guys know an aweful lot about the effects of energon on the human body, any reason why?" I drawl.

Megatron nods his helm over to Soundwave.

**_"He insisted that he and I did research as well as borrow the research Ratchet had down when the scout's human was effected by dark way if you were to face some sort of energon poisoning we'd be ready, but it seems we don't have to worry about that now." _**He grunts.

I shrugs.

"Fair enough."

I give an expectant look to the both of them.

"So can I have the crystal back, I kind of want to make a necklace or something out of that." I say.

Soundwave looks over at Megatron for permission, seeing as he is the one that knows most about it.

**_"I don't see why not, as long as you don't let a human have to much skin exposure to it. And since Unicron is locked away, you won't have to worry about you freedom being taken from you" _**He says handing me the crystal.

I grin.

"Score!" I whoop stuffing my dark energon crystal in my pocket.

I get a sudden idea.

"Hey we both have dark energon running though us! We can be siblings!" I grin.

He face-palms.

**_"Primus have mercy." _**

* * *

**_So we discover the reason of why Karly's eye are mysteriously the way the dark energon bit has not major plan, so don't plan on anything happening because of it._**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you later!_**

**_Bye!~ ^.^_**

**_P.S. So who gets on Ifunny? XD_**


End file.
